The Silver Queen
by xtheGoldenEaglex
Summary: Shaena defies her father and marries for love, thereby leaving her brother Prince Rhaegar without a Targaryen bride. Robert Baratheon hates Targaryens, but now finds himself married to the widowed sister of the man who took Lyanna from him. They marry to unite their claims in a union that seems disastrous. To everyone's relief, the king and queen are full of surprises. Robert/OC.
1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic set during Robert's Rebellion! Some backstory- Princess Shaena is the daughter of Aerys and Rhaella. In canon she was stillborn, but in this story she survived and became Rhaegar's betrothed. The first few chapters will feature a relationship with Brandon Stark (Ned's elder brother) before she marries Robert after his rebellion and becomes his queen. Hope you like it and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE I**

* * *

 **276AL**

* * *

 _Many would come to refer to the Tourney at Lannisport as the beginning of the end of House Targaryen. Organised by Lord Tywin of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock to celebrate the birth of Prince Viserys, the tourney would come to be known not for its grandeur or extravagance, but for the secret marriage of Princess Shaena and Lord Brandon of House Stark, heir to the North._

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryen was a skilled swordsman. Ever since he had taken up swordfighting, despite having no previous interest in fighting of any kind, Rhaegar had proven himself to be a strong and capable swordsman to all his opponents. Jon Connington marvelled at how the young prince moved with such elegance and grace, with such effortlessness. Had he not adored the prince, he would be overcome with envy.

Nevertheless, he could not help but note that Rhaegar seemed out of sorts this morning. His humour was of stark contrast to the rest of the castle. Prince Viserys' birth had brightened up the once dull keep. The king's madness seemed to abate ever so slightly and, even though everyone knew it was temporary, the change was most welcome.

"I never congratulated you on the birth of your brother," Jon said, panting as his body tired. He managed to parry every one of Rhaegar's blows. The crown prince was not in fighting humour this morning, it seemed. "Perhaps we will soon be celebrating the birth of your child soon. What say you, my prince?"

"I say that you will be waiting quite some time," Rhaegar muttered. His frown deepened. It was a well known fact that the prince and his sister did not get along. Even for siblings, their relationship was strained. As husband and wife... Jon did not believe they suited each other. In fact, there was not a more ill-matched couple in King's Landing. _Save the king and queen, of course, but that is another kettle of fish entirely._

"What a pity. And here was I looking forward to a royal wedding!" Jon Connington joked. Rhaegar glared at him. Jon sobered and put the sparring match to a halt. "I jest, my prince."

"Well, don't," Rhaegar grumbled. He walked away from Jon and towards the stands. He picked up his towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

"What has you in such a bad humour?" Jon asked. His prince was often thus – sombre and brooding – but never had Jon seen him so grumpy.

"My father, despite his great humour, has decided that Shaena and I are to marry a few months after this wretched tourney," Rhaegar replied.

"And what of it?" Rhaegar glared at him. Jon only shrugged in response. "What? You have known your whole life – well, ever since your sister was born – that you were to marry her. You are well prepared, are you not? There is no point in grumbling over what you have no control over."

"It is not right," Rhaegar exclaimed, sitting.

"I thought you were indifferent to the... customs of your family."

"The incest?" Rhaegar asked, a small smile coming upon his beautiful face. Sheepishly, Jon nodded. "Yes. I have never thought much of it. If I was to marry a sister that I got along with, I would not blink twice, as horrible as that may sound to you." Jon shook his head. In truth, he could see how the practice was normal to Rhaegar, when his own parents were brother and sister. "But the issue is that Shaena and I have never gotten along. She is spoilt and entitled and bratty. You've spoken to her, have you not? You know what she's like."

"Aye, I have. She is all those things, indeed. And snobby and loud. But she is your duty, Rhaegar. Remember the woodswitch," Jon urged him to think about the prophecy. _Those prophecies he loves so much, more than he could ever love another woman – or man._

"I remember," he grumbled. "But I cannot for the life of me see how my spoilt little sister is expected to raise the prince who was promised."

"Nor I," Jon agreed. Of all the women of the realm, how was Shaena Targaryen expected to birth the saviour of the realm? The woodswitch that had visited King Jaehaerys all those years ago promised that the prince who was promised would be born to Rhaella and Aerys' line. Rhaegar refused to believe that he was the prince and instead believed that his son would be the great saviour.

"What am I to do, Jon? Do I deserve an unhappy life with a girl I know I could never love?"

"Well, I don't think anyone could deserve you." _But me,_ he thought to himself. Jon sighed. "But I ask you, Rhaegar, what choice do you have?"

Rhaegar sighed in response. "None. Absolutely none."

* * *

There was nothing, _absolutely nothing_ , that Shaena Targaryen enjoyed more than a tourney. Gossiping was a worthy contender, of course, but gossiping did not offer her the opportunity to leave the Red Keep. Sometimes Shaena felt like a prisoner. Her father forbade her from leaving the keep, even though Rhaegar was given the freedom to go where he wished. _"Your brother is the prince. Princes are given more freedoms than princesses,"_ her mother had told her when she asked. Shaena found it a stupid reason. Why should she be caged in the Red Keep like an animal, while her brother was allowed to meet new people and see new things? Why did Rhaegar deserve such a luxury?

"What has you so troubled, sweetling?" Rhaella asked, pulling Shaena out of her trance.

Shaena shook her head and plastered a smile onto her face to soothe her mother. "Nothing, Mother. I was only thinking about the tourney."

"Hm," the queen said thoughtfully, bouncing baby Viserys in her arms. "I would have thought you'd be excited to attend the tourney."

"You have me, Mother. You know me too well." Shaena smiled at her mother. Her smile soon faltered and she let out a heavy sigh. Her ladies were busy chatting, so she leaned closer to her mother and whispered. "Must I marry Rhaegar so soon? It's so sudden, and so close to the birth of Viserys..."

Rhaella smiled sadly at Shaena. "I share your feelings. I do, my dear, but I am not the one who decided when your wedding will be, nor do I have the influence to change the date." Seeing her daughter's scowl, the queen continued, "Oh, I am sorry, Shaena. But your marriage to Rhaegar was inevitable regardless."

"I had thought to have more time," Shaena lamented. "I am not ready."

"I know, sweetling. Believe me. I know," she assured her. Rhaella placed a comforting hand upon her daughter's and gave it a short squeeze. "But are any of us ever really ready? Marriage is a commitment that few are ever ready to make, yet we must marry regardless."

"I do not want to marry him," the princess said sternly, a most serious expression on her face. She would rather marry a lowly peasant than Rhaegar. "Not now, not ever."

"Do you loath him so?" Rhaella asked, shocked. _Oh, Mother, you must have realised by now._ Rhaegar and Shaena had never shared any fondness. They had never shared so much as a kind word. It shouldn't have come as a surprise – to their mother of all people – that her two children did not get along at all.

"Loath is a strong word." Shaena became thoughtful. "Strongly dislike is more appropriate. He is so dreadfully boring, Mother. His nose is also in some book or another. He cannot keep a conversation going for the life of him, yet everyone seems to love their dear prince Rhaegar!" Shaena couldn't help how her tone became sardonic and only regretted her harshness when she saw her mother flinch. "Oh, Mother, I know you love Rhaegar and you see the best in him, but he and I are not compatible. Us marrying... well, I think it will be a disaster to be true."

"Must you be such a doomsayer, Shaena?" her mother chastised.

"I am no doomsayer, Mother. Quite the opposite in fact. I am a realist," she explained.

The queen pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Will you not try?"

It was Shaena's turn now to give her mother a pitiful look. Their mother wanted nothing but for her children to be happy. _How it must hurt her to know that her son and daughter will be condemned to a life of unhappiness at the very same wedding ceremony._ "I have tried, Mother. I have tried to make him love me as a sister, then as a friend, and then as a lover. Nothing worked. I have gone out of my way, but he remains stubborn in his loathing of me. I never liked him much anyway."

Tears shone in her mother's eyes. _It must be as though history is repeating itself,_ Shaena mused, _two unhappy Targaryens, to be wed to one another against their will._ Only Shaena believed and hoped that Rhaegar would not grow to be as mad as their father. The Mad Prince, would they call him? Or rather mutter the slur behind his back, as they did with her father. What a dynasty! Shaena hoped that her children would be better – better than her father and brother.

"It pains me that you cannot put aside your differences," Rhaella said. "I love you both fiercely and yet you could never love each other. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Mother. Nothing at all. You could never do anything wrong," Shaena promised. She gave her mother a reassuring smile. "The fault lies with Rhaegar and I. Never doubt that."

"I wonder," her mother mused. All of a sudden, the queen stood up and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her words were almost croaked. "I'm going to put Viserys to bed."

Shaena nodded, having to swallow the lump in her throat as well. "Of course. Good day, Mother."

Her ladies curtsied as the queen left. As soon as she was out of the room, they flocked to Shaena like a flock of hens. Shaena revelled in the attention and grinned. "I take it you have all heard about the tourney!" the princess exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, of course, princess. Why, everyone is talking about it!" Mina Tyrell replied, with just as much excitement. She was the younger of the Tyrell girls and would soon be married. The Targaryens had been good to House Tyrell, giving three of their members a position in the princess' household. Both of Mace Tyrell's sisters and his wife served Shaena, though Shaena only enjoyed the company of Mina.

"And so they should be!" Shaena said, still grinning like a madman. "Ser Barristan believes it will be the best tourney in more than a decade! Of course, Ser Barristan may be more preoccupied with the actual fighting and jousting. Our interests are elsewhere, aren't they, ladies?"

Her ladies giggled again. "Do you think Ser Arthur will participate in the tourney, princess?" Catelyn Tully, the youngest of her ladies, asked. Her eyes were bright with childish wonder. No doubt this would be her first tourney.

Shaena indulged her. "I have never known the Sword of the Morning to back down from a challenge! And it will be a challenging tourney, of course. Ser Barristan is participating, as is Lord Tywin's brothers. I hear Lord Stark's heir is coming south as well for the tourney and Robert Baratheon too!"

"I hear Robert Baratheon is rather handsome," Janna commented, causing the ladies to giggle again.

"Though the princess does not have need to look for handsome men, not with her wedding approaching," Alerie Hightower added. She was heavily pregnant with her second child and only sixteen, far too young to have two children in Shaena's opinion. _I can damn well look for handsome men wherever and whenever I like. I am not wed yet._ "The prince is a fine catch. You cannot hope for a more handsome man."

"Perhaps not," the princess replied, a smirk forming on her lips. "But I can surely hope for a more interesting one."

Her ladies did not laugh with her. Of course, no one dared to slander the name of dear Rhaegar. Shaena scoffed and sipped at her goblet of water.

Ashara Dayne, the Dornish beauty, was next to speak. "Well, I certainly believe that you should use this tourney as an opportunity to taste what fine men the realm has to offer. If it is to be your last chance," she said, her voice laced with a sultry accent. Ashara winked at her, causing Shaena to laugh heartily.

"What say you, Elia?" Shaena asked the other Dornish lady in her service. Often, she found herself preferring the company of her Dornish ladies. "Should I use this tourney as my last chance of freedom?"

Elia shrugged. "If you so will it, princess, then you ought to taste whatever fruit you can get your hands on."

Shaena found herself laughing heartily again. "Then so be it! It is decided. For this tourney, I shall be a wanton princess!"

This time, her ladies laughed with her, though their laughter sounded strained and false to Shaena's trained ears.

'

* * *

The journey to Lannisport was long and uncomfortable. Shaena had never been much of a rider, so she did not protest when she was put in a carriage with her ladies. Nonetheless, her arse and legs were cramped from sitting for too long and she requested the company of her most tolerable lady for her walk.

Rayla Spicer was a mystery to Shaena still. She had been the princess' lady for two years and had been more honest with Shaena than she had with anyone, yet Shaena expected Rayla had more surprises up her sleeve than what met the eye. Nevertheless, she made brilliant company.

"Lannisport smells much better than King's Landing," Rayla said, out of the blue. The statement took Shaena by surprise.

She let out an indignant laugh. "That was rather abrupt."

"'Tis true though, don't you think?" Rayla mused thoughtfully. "Lannisport is a city as well, yet it manages to not smell like death and shit."

"You are too frank," Shaena chastises.

"And you too proper."

"I ought to have you whipped for your lack of manners," Shaena joked.

Rayla barked a laugh. "You cannot. I know too many of your secrets."

Shaena's expression darkened. "You would not dare."

Rolling her eyes, Rayla hooked her arms in with Shaena's and smiled charmingly. "Of course not. If I was to out you, then I would have to out myself. I would rather not burn as a witch, thank you very much."

"Your mother would likely burn as well, and your sisters, perhaps they would figure out your grandmother is a real witch as well," Shaena replied. She gave her friend a smug grin. "Your whole family burned as witches, just so you could out me."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Depends. Were you threatening me?"

Shaena shared a look with her favourite lady that lasted several seconds before they both started laughing. Arms linked, they walked across the beach, chatting about the tourney and all the handsome men they would see. Just as they had reached the topic of Robert Baratheon and his whoring habits, Shaena noticed a handsome man walking towards them.

As though reading her thoughts, Rayla whispered, "Speaking of handsome men..."

"Indeed," Shaena replied back.

The gentleman – a lord most likely, judging by his fine attire – inclined his head towards her and bowed. "My lady," he greeted, a small smirk on his lips that for some reason made Shaena's heart jump.

Shaena inclined her head to him as well. "My lord."

Still wearing that cheeky grin, the young man walked passed them. Shaena would describe his walk as rather cocky. As soon as he was out of ear shot, she asked Rayla in a cautious whisper, "Who was that?"

"It must be one of the Starks," she replied. "Given his dark features and the fact that we have never seen him before, and since Ned Stark is known to be rather broody and shy, it must be the older one – Brandon the heir."

"You know too much," Shaena remarked, turning around and walking Brandon Stark as he walked away. As though sensing her eyes on him, Brandon turned around and gave her another one of his cocky grins. Shaena whipped around straight away, grinning and giggling with Rayla. "The nerve!"

"You find him handsome," Rayla pointed out.

"How did you know?" Shaena asked, surprised.

"I know everything, remember?" Shaena gave her a pointed look, willing her to be serious. Rayla rolled her eyes and answered seriously. "You're giggling like a lovesick little girl. It is adorable actually."

"Shut up," Shaena joked, pushing her friend lightly. "He is so handsome. I hope to see him again."

"There are ways to ensure things go your way. You have a gift, Shaena. Do not forget that."

"You sound like your grandmother. The old woodswitch," Shaena teased, though Rayla remained serious.

"My grandmother is an old and wise woman. Adept at her craft, as well," Rayla reminded Shaena. She stopped abruptly. Shaena turned around to hear her speak. "Have you been practising lately?"

"Of course not. Do you think I have a death wish?" Shaena replied, appalled at the mere thought. "I may be the king's daughter, but if he found out I was practising witchcraft, he'd have me burned as quickly as any other woman. He despises witchcraft." _Unless the witches give him prophecies that boost his ego._ Unfortunately, Shaena had never been gifted at the art of prophecy.

"That doesn't matter," Rayla insisted. "I'll help you."

"Help me with what, exactly?"

"You do not wish to marry Rhaegar. Any half-blind fool can see that. What if I was to tell you that you might find a solution in magic?"

"No. No. Absolutely not." She shook her head vehemently. "Your grandmother said it herself. Magic often has unpredictable consequences – fatal consequences, at times. It is not worth the risk."

"So you would rather marry your brother, a man you dislike with every fibre in your being?"

Shaena glared at Rayla. "I would rather marry him than have him killed because of a silly curse."

"It is not a curse. It is an _enchantment_ , to make sure everything goes your way," Rayla responded. "It is not powerful magic. Think of it as insurance. It may not even work and chance may see you married to a man that is not Rhaegar."

"So then what's the point? If we cannot be sure?"

"Like I said – insurance," Rayla repeated herself. "What's the harm, princess?" Shaena chewed at her lower lip, indecisive. Rayla grinned at her. "Very good. Meet me at the shore this evening."

Shaena was about to ask her where when her lady-in-waiting rushed off, her fast pace increasing to a run. _It is the only way,_ Shaena thought to herself as she watched her friend run off, _if I marry Rhaegar, then my children will be kings and queens and will perish because of the crown they wear._ Shaena inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves, and walked back to the castle.

* * *

 _Though originally as well-liked as her elder brother the crown prince, Princess Shaena's popularity suffered greatly from the events of the Tourney at Lannisport. For the first time, rumours spread through the realm that the princess practised witchcraft and had enchanted the noble Lord Brandon of House Stark with spells and magic. King Aerys II, who we would come to refer to as the Mad King, once fuelled these rumours by stating, "There is more than just fire in dragon blood." This marked the beginning of the slandering of Princess Shaena's name. Accusations of witchcraft would haunt her throughout her life._

* * *

Shaena's leg was bouncing up and down with excitement as she watched the men ready themselves for the joust. She saw Ser Barristan put on his helm while his squire held his lance. His opponent, the handsome Lord Brandon, was sat upon his horse, waiting for the joust to begin.

"I hear Lord Brandon is a worthy opponent," Jon Connington commented, whispering the words into Rhaegar's ear. The poor fool was in love with her brother, any half blind idiot could see it. Shaena pitied him, for Rhaegar could never love anyone but himself and his books.

"Hm," Rhaegar mused. "Even for our Ser Barristan the Bold?"

Lord Connington barked a laugh. "That remains to be seen, my prince."

"I didn't know they even had tourneys in the north," Rhaegar replied.

"They don't," Lord Connington answered. "But Lord Brandon squired for some knightly northern house with southern ideals. I suppose they taught him the southern arts there."

Rhaegar laughed quietly. "You gossip too much, my friend."

Connington beamed at Rhaegar. _A fool in love._ Shaena almost scoffed. She wanted to slap some sense into poor Jon Connington, yet she knew her warnings would fall on deaf ears. Like everyone else, Rhaegar could do no wrong in Connington's eyes.

"Brother," Shaena interrupted their conversation, flashing both men a dazzling smile. Irritation came upon her brother's face briefly, before he hid it with indifference. "I was wondering if you planned to participate in the tourney. Would you be so gracious to grant us all such a wonderful sight?"

Only Rhaegar heard the sarcasm in her voice, so he responded in kind. "Of course, sister. I plan to participate in the next round. Would you grant me your favour, dear sister?"

"Forgive me, my prince." Shaena looked for the owner of the voice. Lord Brandon stood before them, on top of his horse. He smiled handsomely, Shaena noted, like a true knight. "I was going to ask the princess the same thing. Would you honour me by granting me your favour, princess? With the prince's leave, of course."

A quick flash of anger graced Rhaegar's beautiful face, but feeling all eyes upon him and not wanting to seem possessive, Rhaegar smiled and gave his leave. Lord Brandon then turned to her father. Shaena's heartbeat sped up. _You gallant fool. You beautiful fool._

"My king," Brandon addressed. The king turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed viciously as he looked upon the young northern heir. "Do I have your permission to wear your daughter's favour?"

The king waved his hand dismissively and once again continued ranting about Lord Tywin to his kingsguard, his words tinged with madness. Relief filled Shaena. Lord Brandon looked to her next for her answer.

"I give my favour to you. Gladly," she told him. Wearing a very large grin, Shaena stood up and wrapped her favour around Brandon's lance. He inclined his head towards her respectfully, a cheeky smirk on his lips, before he rode off to participate in the joust.

"What are you doing?" Rhaegar whispered, pulling Shaena out of her excitement.

"What do you mean?"

"You are my betrothed, whether we like it or not." Rhaegar sighed heavily. "No matter how we feel towards each other, we must appear united. Don't you understand? Giving your favour to the northerner will be perceived as you favouring him over me."

Shaena rolled her eyes at the crown prince. "Oh, dear brother. Stop being so overbearing. Perhaps I do prefer Lord Brandon to you."

Rhaegar scoffed. "You barely know him."

"I barely know you, really," Shaena mused. She met her brother's eyes daringly and gave him a small smirk.

Huffing, Rhaegar stood and announced, "I have to ready myself for the joust."

"Good luck, _my love_ ," the princess said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Rhaegar rolled his eyes and left them. Shaena huffed and turned her attention to the joust. Stupid, stupid Rhaegar. Why would anyone wish for such a man? Yet half the realm was entranced by him. Girls were stupid.

Lord Brandon won firstly against Ser Barristan, surprising them all, and some knights Shaena could not remember the name of. Rhaegar unhorsed a dozen western knights and both of Lord Tywin's brothers. Though Shaena resented her brother, she had to admit he was a fine lance.

The final tilt was between her brother and Lord Brandon. Familial ties would have her wish for Rhaegar's victory, yet Shaena hoped that the man wearing her favour would win the tilt. She clapped wildly for Lord Brandon, screaming with the crowd for the "Black Wolf." Most favoured her brother, as always, but some, like the princess, wanted the northern heir to be victorious.

The two men – the prince and the wolf – urged their horses into a gallop after the horn blew. Determination etched in both their faces, Lord Brandon wore a smirk as his lance collided with Rhaegar's chest, causing several of the red rubies that adorned the prince's armour to fly of his chest.

Shaena rose from her seat and clapped and yelled for Lord Brandon. The northern heir turned to her and grinned, a crown of red roses in his hands. The screaming crowd became silent as Brandon urged his horse towards her. Shaena beamed. _Let them all see. Let them all gossip. Let Rhaegar be enraged._ The only person she worried about was her father, yet all worries were forgotten as Brandon Stark held the crown of red roses over her head and declared her the queen of love and beauty.

The silence was broken abruptly when the king began clapping and laughing. Shaena stiffened, though her eyes never moved from Brandon's face, as his never left hers. "A loyal subject crowns his princess before any other. Wouldn't you say, Lord Tywin?"

"Of course, Your Grace," the king's hand replied flatly.

"Thank you, Lord Brandon. You honour me," Shaena said.

He gave his princess another one of his easy smiles. "The honour is all mine." He bowed to her and left to have his wounds tended. Shaena found herself swooning. She sighed. _Was this love? Is this what all the singers go on about in the songs?_ She had never felt this way for Rhaegar. She would _never_ feel this way for Rhaegar.

* * *

"Good gods, Ned. I can practically hear your thinking. Speak freely."

As Brandon dressed himself in his normal attire, his brother Ned kept scowling at him. Perhaps he had been a fool to flirt with a princess, but he could not help himself. Brandon had always been of a passionate nature and when he saw the beautiful princess, he was entranced.

"Of all the women to ask for their favours and try to seduce," Ned began, "you had to pick the princess. The..." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "the daughter of Mad Aerys? What were you thinking, Brandon?"

"I wasn't thinking," Brandon replied hotly. "This was not some carefully thought out plan. I never planned to risk angering the king. I didn't – I didn't think." He let out a loud huff and sat down on the foot of his bed. "She is so beautiful."

"She is," Ned agreed, sitting next to his brother. "But she is not some lowborn northern girl you can seduce, Brandon. She is the daughter of the king. Be smart, for once."

"I thank you for your faith in me, brother," Brandon said sarcastically.

"Am I wrong?" Ned asked. "Are you not usually easily led by passion?"

Brandon hesitated, thinking about his brother's statement before he huffed again. "Damn you, Ned."

"For what?"

"For being right," Brandon replied in frustration. "I won't let passion lead me this time. It's too dangerous."

Ned nodded his agreement and gave his brother a reassuring smile. _Damn you, Ned._ His brother had more of a similarity to the honourable Starks of old than he could ever hope to. Ned was a Stark, through and through, though he lacked the wolfsblood that ran strongly through his and Lya's veins.

"Away with you, Ned. I should like to rest before this damned feast." _Before the princess tempts me again. If I am to resist her allure, then I ought to be well-rested._

A small smile on his lips, Ned nodded again and stood up. He left the room silently. Just as his brother opened the door, Brandon heard the sound of footsteps approaching and stood up. "Princess," he heard his brother greet. Brandon's heart raced.

"Eddard Stark, is it not?" the princess replied. His brother must have nodded, for she continued to speak. "I have come to see your brother, to see if he is well. Or is he sleeping?"

"Yes, he is-" Ned replied too quickly.

Brandon appeared behind his brother and gave the princess a large smile, making sure that Ned couldn't send the princess away. "Awake and well," Brandon interrupted, "and delighted to see his princess. Would you like to come in?" Ned turned around and gave him a look. Brandon gave him a look back while Princess Shaena watched their exchange with confusion. Ned sighed, his shoulders deflating, and stepped aside.

"I would... love to," the princess replied carefully. "It was nice to meet you, Lord Eddard."

"Likewise, princess," Ned responded. He shot his brother a warning look before leaving him with the princess.

Princess Shaena gave him a large, bright smile. "Your brother, I'm presuming?"

"Unfortunately," Brandon grumbled, pouring the princess a cup of ale from the pitcher.

"I can relate, believe me," the princess replied, laughing. Brandon's ears perked up at the mention of the crown prince, silently willing her to speak more about the brother she was betrothed to. _If she does not like him, then perhaps I have a chance._ No. He stopped himself. To seduce the princess was to risk the anger of the king. Princess Shaena spoke no further of her brother. "You are a fine lance, Lord Stark."

Brandon chuckled. "Thank you, princess, though I believe I owe my victory to you." Seeing the princess' confusion, Brandon smiled at her. "I was determined to place the crown on top of my princess' head after you let me wear your favour."

The princess graced him with more laughter. "The princess would not have minded." She hesitated for a moment, wondering if what she had planned to say was suitable to say in front of a man who was little more than a stranger to her. "That was very brave of you. Had my father been in a worse mood, he would have had you whipped for asking for my favour, and then for crowning me."

"It would have been well worth the risk, my lady," Brandon told her.

She beamed up at him, a teasing grin on her lips. "Are you flirting with me, Lord Stark?"

Laughing, Brandon asked her, "Am I that obvious?"

"Very," Shaena replied, giggling like a little girl.

"Is it working?" Brandon sat beside her, laying his hand on her knee. He leaned in closer, and closer, and closer, until their lips were touching. It was chaste at first, their lips brushing against each other before Brandon slipped his tongue into her mouth and the kiss became more passionate, _hotter_. Brandon felt his cock stir. Then, abruptly, the princess stood up and walked out of the room without any warning, without saying goodbye. Brandon stared after her, confusion etched on his face.

 _You stupid, stupid fool,_ he chastised himself as he lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _What is a mere northern heir to the crown prince?_

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Despite her best efforts, Shaena could not get the handsome northerner out of her head. She no longer enjoyed dancing at feasts, or gossiping, even watching the tourney was unenjoyable for her. The worst was when she saw Brandon Stark at feasts or around the castle. Her heart yearned for him. How she hated to be one of those simple girls who needed a man to make her feel whole, yet she could not help herself. She had to have him. She had to be his.

She rushed through the castle, her hood over her head and covering her silver hair as she walked towards the kitchens. Brandon was to meet her there, if he had received her note. Her mind was made up. _To hell with Rhaegar, and Father, and everyone else! They do not matter to me._

Shaena waited for him by the kitchens. As soon as she saw Brandon, she grinned widely at him and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the cellar where the Lannisters of Lannisport kept their ale. She pressed her lips against his in a feverish kiss. Brandon made a funny little squeak at the sudden contact, but melted into the kiss soon enough.

"Forgive me for being so... fight, I suppose is the word," she told him, breaking the kiss for a second before pressing her lips against his again. "And indecisive." She gave a small, nervous laugh. "But I... I can't stop thinking about you. I had to see you."

Brandon smiled at her fondly. "The sentiment is shared princess. I have not been able to get you off my mind either."

"Shaena," she corrected. "Please, call me Shaena. I should like to hear you say my name."

"Shaena," he repeated without hesitation, grinning like a madman. "Shaena, Shaena, Shaena. May I kiss you again, _Shaena_?"

She had never felt so happy. The princess nodded. "You may," she replied and let him kiss her again with even more passion. Shaena felt the area between her legs throb as Brandon touched her breasts. It was improper and perhaps sinful, but Shaena found herself blinded by want. Brandon pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his lips and lowered her hands to cup Brandon's manhood, a thin layer of cloth between her hand and his cock. She felt it stirring.

"We cannot," Brandon said suddenly, pulling away from her. Shaena looked at him in shock. "It it not honourable. I am promised to another and you- to be queen. It's not right. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Shaena assured him, cupping his face in her hands and smiling at him. "I do not want to marry my brother. Nor to become queen. I love him not. He is boring and so dreadfully reserved. He does not thrill me as you do. He cannot make my blood rush as you can, Brandon. Does Catelyn Tully inspire such passion from you, as I do?"

"Never," Brandon replied. "No woman ever could."

"Why should we be unhappy, when we have found happiness in each other?" Shaena asked him.

"Let me have you honourably," he said, beaming down at her. He tucked a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear. "As man and wife. What do you say?"

Shaena couldn't stop the squeal that came out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fervently. "Yes! A thousand yeses."

"Your father will not be pleased," Brandon chuckled. Shaena felt his breath against her lips, his forehead pressed against hers. "He might even have my head."

"He will not. Don't even joke about such things," Shaena chided him. "I will not let him harm you. We will be happy, Brandon. I promise you. Happier than I could have ever dreamed."

Brandon merely smiled at his wife-to-be and kissed her again.


	2. Prologue II

**PROLOGUE II**

* * *

 _Princess Shaena of House Targaryen and Lord Brandon of House Stark married in secret at the beginning of the year 276AL, only two months after the birth of Prince Viserys. Their union was witnessed by Lord Brandon's brother, Lord Eddard, and the princess' loyal lady-in-waiting, Lady Janna of House Tyrell, and the ceremony was performed by a nameless drunken septon._

* * *

The inn they would consummate their marriage in was by no means a suitable place for any highborn lady, let alone a princess, to stay. Yet Shaena found herself oddly satisfied with the inn's... humbleness. No one would think to look for a princess of the blood in an inn like this.

Shaena and Brandon had not let go of each other since they stepped inside the lowly inn. Their arms were wrapped around one another, their lips locked... Shaena would describe it as bliss. _Better Brandon than Rhaegar. Better Brandon than any other man in Westeros._ She giggled into her new husband's lips.

"What is it?" Brandon asked, surprised at the sudden giggle.

"We are married," she declared, face brightened with a very large smile. "We are wed, my love, and no one may ever part us."

Brandon began to laugh with her before he kissed her again. He undid the laces of her dress while she pulled open the laces of his doublet, and then his breaches. They parted to look at one another. Her eyes trailed up and down Brandon's body, admiring every muscle (and gods, were they many) and every scar and every little detail. She did not feel insecure as Brandon looked at her naked body as well. It felt right.

They kissed again and Brandon led her to the bed. He climbed on top of her, hands trailing down her body. He touched her breast, his finger rubbing her nipple, an action that made Shaena moan wantonly. He smirked at her and brought his hand between her legs. Shaena's moans grew louder. Chuckling at her eagerness, he continued to rub the spot between her legs. Shaena clenched her legs around his hand just as she brought his face closer to hers so she could kiss him again.

"Don't stop," she told him as Brandon inserted his finger inside of her. The sensation was an odd one, but became pleasurable very quickly. "Oh, oh," she moaned against his shoulder.

"I love you," Brandon whispered against her neck, peppering short kisses against her skin. "I love you, my wife."

Shaena would have said the words back to him, for they were certainly true, but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of pleasure as her cunt throbbed. "I need you. I need you inside of me. Oh, Brandon!"

Brandon obliged her, smirking, and eased himself inside. He was slow at first, allowing his new wife to get used to feel of him inside of her. Shaena felt uncomfortable. It was a feeling she would describe as an intrusion, yet after a few minutes of gentle thrusting, Shaena found herself wishing he would allow himself further inside of her. She began to meet his thrusts, which spurred Brandon on. Brandon's grunts were met by Shaena's moans that eventually became cries of pleasure.

"Does it hurt still?" Brandon asked her breathlessly, groaning with pleasure.

"Does it sound like it hurts?" Shaena responded, grinning up at him. "Faster, Brandon. Yes, yes, that's it." She was cut off by her own moan as Brandon's thrusts became hard and quick. Shaena met his thrusts with her hips. His thrusts soon became erratic as they both dissolved into moaning messes. Shaena clamped her teeth on Brandon's shoulder, though it did nothing to make her moans any quieter and only left her husband with a large bite.

With one last groan, Brandon released himself inside of her. Shaena climaxed not too long after. He stayed inside of her for a while, trying to catch his breath as they both became a panting mess. Finally, Brandon took his cock out of her and rolled onto the bed beside her. Smiling, Shaena turned her head to grin at him and kissed him before nestling herself in his arms.

"If only we could stay in this inn and never leave," Shaena mused.

"Hmm," Brandon said thoughtfully.

"My father will be angry," she added. "It is best you don't come with me when I tell him."

Brandon objected immediately. "Not a chance. What kind of man would I be if I left my wife to deal with a mad man on her own?" Realising his words were harsh, he quickly corrected himself. "I'm sorry. I know he is your father."

"And a mad man. You were right. But he is my father and I his daughter. He cannot severely harm me without ruining his reputation beyond repair," Shaena pointed out. She turned her head to look up him, worry in her eyes. "Please, my love. Let me handle him. You are not of his blood. You don't have that protection." Brandon did not respond, a scowl on his handsome face. Shaena kissed his nose. "I beg you. For my sake, let me handle this."

Reluctantly, Brandon sighed and nodded. "Fine. If that's what you wish." He looked away from her, becoming pensive. Shaena peppered kisses along his chest and shoulders, admiring his muscles. "I don't want to go back for a long time."

"We must eventually," Shaena insisted.

"I know. Of course," Brandon agreed. "But let us have a few days of peace. Just the two of us."

Shaena smiled at him. "I have no problem with that."

They spent two days in the inn, away from the rest of the world. Their days were filled with happiness and lovemaking. No doubt people were looking for them, yet Shaena could not find it in her to care. She was experiencing bliss – sheer, wonderful bliss.

Their marital bliss was soon destroyed on the third day when Brandon's younger brother came knocking on the door to their room. Clad in only her nightgown, Shaena opened the door to a frantic Ned. He ignored propriety and barged in, ignoring Brandon's questions.

"Everyone is looking for you both," Ned told them. "The entirety of Lannisport. I couldn't even find you- why weren't you staying where you said you'd be?"

"We thought we'd be found quicker in a high-class inn, so we came to this dump," Brandon replied immediately. "If the entirety of Lannisport was looking for us, then they sure make a piss-poor search party. How many inns are there in Lannisport, truly?"

"How can you be so nonchalant, Brandon?" Ned asked his brother. "The king knows you've married his daughter. He's calling for your head!"

"What a pity. I have such a handsome head, don't you think, my love?"

Shaena whacked him on the arm and gave him a stern look. "Be serious, Brandon. How does he know? You didn't..."

"I would never!" Ned declared, appalled at the thought of betraying his brother. He sat down on the chair by the hearth and let out a heavy sigh. "It was your lady, the one that witnessed the wedding with me."

"Janna," Shaena stated, having to sit down as well. She shook her head and scoffed, a bitter look on her face. "Of course. I should have known better. She is a wimp."

She remembered how Janna shook with fear throughout the entire ceremony. Once the wedding was over, she broke down in tears. No doubt the guilt became too much for her and she squealed to the king. Shaena didn't have it in her to be mad. If she was mad at anyone, it was herself. How could she be so foolish to as to trust Janna with anything?

"We have to go back," Shaena said after a long silence. Brandon and Ned turned to look at her. "Now. We must go back. The longer we keep my father waiting, the more enraged he will get. Come, Brandon, help me pull the sheet off the bed."

"What?" her husband replied.

Shaena rolled her eyes. "Proof of the consummation, so no one can have our marriage annulled. Come on. Help."

Together, they pulled the sheet off the bed. Shaena packed it into her small bag of clothes. Along with Brandon and Ned, Shaena made her way back to the castle on horseback. The area between her legs still ached somewhat and horse-riding only served to make the pain worse. Nevertheless, they made it to Lannisport Keep within a few hours.

Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan greeted her outside the keep. The Sword of the Morning had a sorrowful look on his face, one that his sworn brother Ser Barristan the Bold shared. "The king awaits you in the Great Hall, my lady."

Swallowing her fear, Shaena nodded and thanked him. They led her towards the Great Hall. She turned to Brandon who stood by her side, a stubborn look on his face. "Be gone, my love. My father will not harm me. But have no doubt, he will harm you if he sees you. Go."

"I will not be so craven. If my wife is brave enough to face the king, then I must join her," Brandon insisted. "Do not ask me to leave your side. Not now."

"The princess is right," Ser Barristan interceded. "The king's punishment for his daughter will not be half as bad as what he has in store for you. Seeing you will only ignite his ire. Trust me, son, as a man who has guarded the king and knows him well, he will not take your disobedience lightly."

Brandon stared at the older man for some time, his indecision evident by the look on his face. He sighed. "You will protect her, sers?"

Another pair of sorrowful looks. "We will do our best."

Shaena gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. "Go," she encouraged him. "Pack our things. We'll leave as soon as we can." Brandon looked reluctant and glanced between the three of them. Reluctantly, he tore himself away from his wife and walked away. Shaena looked at the two kingsguard and nodded at them, giving them both a similar reassuring smile as she had given Brandon. She knew that if the king wanted to hurt her, there would be no way they could intervene. They swore to protect the king above anyone else, even his wife and children.

Shaena inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. _Gods save me._ She had to force her legs to move, her steps were slow and unsure as she walked into the Great Hall, well aware of the judging eyes on the back of her head and the glares of her king. Beside her enraged father, sat her brother, a pitiful look on his face. _You will not miss me either, brother. I will bear the punishment for breaking our union, yet we will both reap the rewards. A lifetime apart – what a gift!_

"You came to Lannisport the daughter of a king," the king began to speak, "and you leave a whore. You disgrace me. You disgrace your house. What will your beloved mother think when I tell her that her daughter is now a Stark whore?" Shaena pressed her lips together in a thin line, trying to keep her temper in check, although her fear was doing a fine job of that. "Where is your husband, whore? Is he not brave enough to face me? Has he left you already?" Her father started cackling. The sound made Shaena bristle.

"He loves me, Father, and I him." The king stopped his cackling and glared at her. "We married for love. I am happy with him." She prayed for her father to see reason. For once in his life, to think of his children's happiness. What a fool she was.

"And what of your brother? Your duty? Rhaegar, left without a wife of the blood of Old Valyria? You would condemn him to mix his blood with scum?" the king raised his voice at her and stood up to further intimidate her.

"I could not marry Rhaegar. I regret that there is no one else to take my place as his wife, but Rhaegar and I would have never been happy together. We would have never loved each other," Shaena told him. Surprised that her father was giving her the chance to speak, Shaena took his silence as a chance to say her piece. "Now we both have a chance at happiness. I have married the man I love and Rhaegar may find a woman he loves."

"Your selfishness – your _recklessness_ has condemned House Targaryen. Our line will mix with the blood of the unworthy, because of your love for the wolf man," her father spat at her. Shaena flinched. "Do you think I loved your mother? She was plain and timid. I despised her, yet I did my duty and so did she. What makes you any better?"

"Nothing," Shaena insisted. "Please, Father-"

" _Your Grace_. You are no daughter of mine."

Shaena swallowed, tears in her eyes. "Your Grace. My king, I beg of you. Love has blinded me and made me stupid, yes, and I beg for your forgiveness." She lowered herself onto her knees and looked pleadingly at her lord father.

The king looked at her blankly before he was overcome by a fit of laughter. He threw back his head and looked to his subjects to join in. They all did. Except for the noble kingsguard, Lord Tywin and her beloved brother Rhaegar. The king walked towards her and bid her to rise. Shaena rose to her feet and watched her father gingerly.

"I will never forgive you." Without any sign of warning, the king back-handed her. The old man had a surprising amount of strength in him, but Shaena still thought that if she tried, she would be able to overpower him. But no one would dare strike against the king. Shaena laid feebly on the floor. Her father started to kick her – her ribs cracked, her fingers snapped as her father's boot stepped on them, crushing the bones inside.

Many tried to intervene. Shaena heard Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur's protests and the protests of Rhaegar. She started to sob as the pain became worse and worse. "Father, stop, _please_!" she begged him, but her pleads fell on deaf ears. Her father was panting and his blows were becoming weaker, but her body could not bear much more.

"Lord Father, please. She has suffered enough!" Shaena heard Rhaegar cry.

"That is for me to decide, Rhaegar!" the king yelled at his son. "She has insulted you and your manhood and the honour of House Targaryen! Her insolence ought to be punished!"

"There are other ways to punish her, Your Grace," Ser Barristan insisted feebly.

"Oh, like what? What would you have me do?"

Shaena looked at the two kingsguard through eyes blurred by tears. Ser Barristan looked between the king and his daughter helplessly, unable to think of anything. Aerys laughed and turned around to his daughter again, about to continue beating her. "Please, Father! No more!" she begged. "No more," she sobbed.

Rhaegar stepped in just as the king was about to kick her again. "Banish her, Father," he said. "From the South. She will never see her family again. She chose Brandon Stark. Let her have Brandon Stark."

The king considered the prince's proposition. He bid Shaena to rise. "An interesting suggestion, Rhaegar." He allowed Shaena to rise to her feet unsteadily, only to hit her again, causing another bruise to form on her face. He grabbed at the area between her legs. "You are Stark's whore now. Far be it from me to separate the two of you." He cackled and stepped away from Shaena. Rhaegar rushed to her side, noticing how her body swayed with weakness. "Get her out of my sight. You will leave Lannisport this night and will never come south again, on pain of death. I cannot bear the sight of you. LEAVE!"

Shaena jumped at his harsh voice and sobbed harder. Rhaegar led her out of the Hall quickly. Once they were far enough from the Great Hall, Shaena collapsed onto her knees and started to cry. Her father's hands had touched her in places she had never wished to be touched by her father – of all people! Rhaegar knelt beside her and wrapped her in his arms, allowing his sister to cry into his chest.

Once she had calmed, Rhaegar offered her his hand to help her up. Shaena looked up at him shamefully. "I cannot stand."

Rhaegar sighed and picked her up gingerly, though Shaena still felt a lot of pain. Rhaegar carried her to her husband's rooms, his sister almost falling asleep in his arms. "What were you thinking, Shaena? Going against Father?"

"Don't act so innocent, brother," Shaena replied. She may have been in pain, but her wit had not abated one bit. "You must be secretly delighted. A marriage between us would have been disastrous. If I have to bear a few scars and never visit south again, then I shall happily do so."

They spoke no further after that, Rhaegar brought his sister to Brandon Stark's chambers and laid her down on the bed. Her new husband rushed towards her and comforted her. "What did he do to you?"

Shaena summoned a smile for him, though it was a strained one. "It is only a few scratches. They will heal, Brandon."

Brandon Stark kissed her forehead. "We will wait for you to recover before we leave."

"That would be unwise," Rhaegar said. They turned to look at him. "My father has decided to let you both live. I would not chance your luck."

"The princess cannot hope to travel in her condition," Ned Stark objected. "It could prove fatal."

"Staying here _will_ prove fatal. I can assure you of that."

"Is that a threat?" Brandon asked him.

"It is a warning. A certainty. There is no love lost between us, Lord Brandon, I am aware of that, but for the sake of my sister, get her out of Lannisport and to Winterfell. You'll all be safer for it. Your father is negotiating with mine. Do not ruin his efforts by acting rash." With that, Rhaegar left Shaena with the two Stark boys.

Shaena spoke the words she never thought she'd get the chance to say. "Rhaegar is right. We must leave today."

"Nonsense," Brandon refused. "You have to rest and get better before we leave. That monstrous man – I swear to all the gods, I will punish him for what he has done to you."

"He is the king, Brandon. Don't be foolish," Shaena told him. Her eyes were heavy and sleep was only moments from taking her. Her bones ached.

Ned examined her hand. Shaena winced. "The bones are broken. I'm going to get the maester."

"Very well. But we leave once the maester has finished bandaging my hand. Are we clear?" Shaena asked her husband. Brandon looked reluctant. " _Brandon_..."

"Fine. We are clear. We leave once the maester has tended to your injuries," Brandon said, looking at the bruises on her body and the shattered fingers on her right hand. He scoffed. "What a king we have. He deserves to be dragged off his throne and ripped to pieces."

"I may agree with you," Shaena told him, "but I will not encourage you to do anything about it. Brandon, promise me that you won't do anything rash. You're all I have now. I cannot risk losing you."

Tears formed in Shaena's eyes as she looked desperately at her husband. Brandon sighed and leaned down to kiss her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers and swore, "I promise. I will not seek justice today."

Realising that was the extent of what her husband was going to promise her, Shaena sighed and said no more.

* * *

"Lord Stark," the king greeted the Warden of the North coldly. "Have you come to grovel on your son's behalf?"

Rickard bit his tongue and inclined his head respectfully. "I have, Your Grace. My son's actions has shamed House Stark. On his behalf, I beg you to accept my apology."

"I could be convinced to forgive you and your son for your insubordination..." the king said thoughtfully. A grin came upon his face. "But of course, reparations must be paid. Your son has cost me a daughter – a most valuable asset for any father. You must agree, Lord Stark. After all, you have one yourself."

"What kind of reparations, my king?" Rickard asked through gritted teeth. He could see the king's hand become frustrated. Rickard did not envy Lord Tywin Lannister for his position. Who would want to serve such a king?

"Gold, you fool. How much is a princess worth, Lord Tywin?" Aerys asked his hand.

"I should imagine three hundred dragons would be a fair price, Your Grace, considering that the princess was also the crown prince's betrothed," Tywin informed the king, fixing Aerys with a steely stare.

The king threw back his head and cackled. "Yes, a fair price for a princess and my son's betrothed, but my daughter is also one of the most beautiful women in the realm. Wouldn't you say, Lord Stark?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Rickard gritted out again.

"So shall we say... four hundred dragons?"

Rickard startled. "Four hundred?" he repeated, surprised. No woman was worth such a hefty price. _Stupid Brandon_.

"Why, of course. Or am I being too generous, Lord Stark, is that the problem?" King Aerys asked.

"No. There is no problem, Your Grace. I thank you for your generosity."

"When will you have the gold for me?" Aerys questioned, smirking. _Greedy bastard._

"As soon as I return home, I will send a group of my most loyal men to King's Landing with the gold. You have my word," Rickard promised.

"Your word means nothing to me," Aerys snarled, his mood having changed in a mere second. "Your word is the word of a northern savage. If you do not keep your promise to me, Lord Stark, I send an army south to take your lands as well as your gold."

"That won't be necessary, my king." Rickard bowed to King Aerys, his insides writhing with rage. "If that is all."

The king dismissed with an uncaring wave and turned to speak to Lord Tywin. Rickard left without another word and went to his son's chambers. Inside, he found his sons and the princess, beaten and bruised, lying on his son's bed asleep. She was a sorry sight. The most beautiful woman in Westeros, bruised to the point of being unrecognisable by her own father.

"How is she?" Rickard asked Brandon quietly, as to not wake the princess.

"She could be better. We had a maester check her injuries. He said that she can travel, so long as we make a slow pace."

"Good news," Rickard commented. He was suddenly reminded of the fact that his son had gotten them in that situation and, anger taking over him, he slapped Brandon on the head. His son looked at him, shocked. "What were you thinking?"

"Father!" Brandon exclaimed.

"You weren't _thinking_ , that's the problem," Rickard chastised. "You never _think_. I have grown weary of having to fix your mistakes, Brandon. Every time you act rashly, I am the one who has to pick up the pieces. The king has demanded I pay four hundred to the crown as compensation for _you_ marrying the princess."

"That's ridiculous," Brandon pointed out.

"It is, and yet I must pay it, lest the king name us traitors and raise the realm against us." Rickard scoffed and shook his head. "You stupid, rash fool. Sometimes I wish Ned was my firstborn. At least he would not run the North to ground with his lusts and impulses."

Brandon glared at him. "Perhaps not. But the entire North would die of boredom before his reign was over."

"Shut up, Brandon," Ned responded, rolling his eyes at his brother's silliness. Brandon chuckled.

"Oh, son," Rickard said tiredly, sitting himself down at the chair by the fire. "If you had to fall into the arms of a woman that was not your betrothed, a Targaryen princess was not the most practical of options. Even a rash fool like you must see that."

"I do, Father." Surprisingly, his son had the gall to smile. "Yet love makes fools out of us all. I love her, Father, truly. The thought of not making her my wife almost destroyed me."

"And seeing her like that?" Rickard nodded towards the bruised, sleeping princess. "Does that not destroy you?"

"Of course it does," Brandon replies. "And someday I will get my revenge. I never thought... I didn't think the king would be so cruel."

"He's not called the Mad King for being a pushover, Brandon," Rickard deadpanned.

"Lord Stark," he heard a woman's voice say. Rickard looked to the princess, now awake and propped up in bed by her elbows. "My father, he has..."

"He has been agreeable," Rickard told her, offering her a kind smile. _The princess is no doubt as silly as Brandon, but I can forgive them both. Youth are often rash and whimsical. It is up to their elders to pick up the pieces._ "Don't worry about it, my dear. I sorted out our affairs with the king."

"Thank you, Lord Stark." The princess smiled gratefully at him.

He nodded. "Welcome to the family, my dear, though I wished you could have joined us on better terms."

"As do I, Lord Stark," the princess responded, though they both knew that so long as King Aerys lived, any mixing of the blood of Old Valyria with that of 'common blood' would bring conflict with it.

* * *

Northerners were not quick to trust a southern girl, Shaena learned that lesson rather quickly. Even if she was liked by the Stark family, their household and their bannermen were still distrusting of the Targaryen princess that made Lord Stark raise taxes and reduce imports. Shaena had not asked Lord Stark to 'buy' her from her father, though she supposed that in order to keep the peace between House Stark and the crown, Lord Stark did not have much of a choice.

The servants at Winterfell grew warmer with her once it was announced that she was pregnant with their beloved Brandon's heir. Lord Stark's bannermen warmed up to her as well as her stomach grew with child. Some still distrusted her. Those were the lords who knew the extent of Lord Stark's payment to the crown. Shaena tried to brush off their disapproval. After all, she had won over most of the important people in the North, what was a few adversaries?

Winterfell hadn't had a lady to run the keep since the death of Lyarra Stark four years ago. Shaena quickly fell into the role and even though she had always found her lessons on managing a household boring and refused to listen, Shaena quickly adapted to the tasks of the lady of Winterfell. Not only that, but she enjoyed having an important job.

However, her days of work were coming to an end soon. She sat with the steward, finishing off the final accounts before she retired from her duties until the baby was born. When she was finished the accounts, she retired to the bedroom she shared with Brandon and nestled in beside him, her head resting on his chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Brandon kissed the top of her head. "You are so beautiful, my love. Pregnancy becomes you."

"You tell me that every night," Shaena replied fondly, gazing up at her husband.

"Yet I feel as though I don't tell you enough," Brandon told her, pressing his lips to hers.

He began to pepper her skin with kisses, starting with her neck and then her chest and then pregnant stomach. Brandon glanced up at her cheekily before pressing a kiss to the bush of hair between her legs and then her actual cunt, making her womanhood throb for him.

Shaena giggled at his boldness. Lust made her want him inside of her, but she forced herself to see reason.

"No, Brandon," she told him, sitting up in the bed so Brandon's lips could no longer touch her sex. She cupped his face in her hands. "It's not good for the baby. You heard what Maester Luwin said."

"Damn him," Brandon replied, grinning. He kissed her again. "I need you, Shaena. I need to be inside of you." He pulled up her nightgown and touched her cunt, rubbing at her most sensation spot. Shaena moaned against his lips. It took all she had in her to grab his hand and move his hand away from between her legs.

"We cannot," Shaena stressed. "I will not risk the health of our child. Maester Luwin said it's time we stop lying together." Brandon groaned in frustration and got up from the bed. Shaena raised her voice, "And I intend to do all I can to make sure our baby is healthy! Is that so wrong of me?"

"No. Of course. You can do no wrong, as always," Brandon snapped back. Shaena became wide-eyed at his sudden outburst. "Do you not want me, is that it?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Shaena insisted. "I am wet for you as it is. I refuse you because my sense outweighs my lust. Please, my love. Calm down." Brandon huffed. "Come to bed, my love," she urged him.

Brandon sighed and lay down beside her. Just as Shaena was about to snuggle into him again, he turned his back to her, his body tense as he tried to prove some sort of point. Shaena sighed and faced the other way. It was the first time she had slept in Winterfell without being in her husband's arms and she hated it. She felt cold and lonely.

 _He is all I have,_ she thought to herself, tears forming in her eyes. _If I do not have Brandon, then I am all alone._

* * *

The next two months were filled with tension and, on Shaena's part, sadness. She spent most of her time with young Lyanna, a girl of twelve, listening to poetry and music. Her thoughts would often wander off during these activities, often they contained suspicions and fears that she dared not speak aloud. Her heart broke when she even thought about her Brandon, the love of her life, betraying her. To know that he was bedding other women would most certainly destroy her.

"Shae," Lyanna called her good-sister. She laughed at Shaena's lost expression. "You did it again. Were you listening?"

"Of course I was," Shaena insisted.

"I know when you're lying," Lyanna warned her with a stern look.

"You look too like your father when you put on that face," Shaena told the young girl, who merely smirked at her. Shaena smiled back at her. "I'm sorry, Lyanna. Would you read it to me again?"

"Some other time, perhaps. You're too distracted to appreciate my brilliant poetry."

For a girl her age, Lyanna wrote beautifully. Shaena never had a talent for poetry. She could play the flute well enough, and her singing was passable, yet the language of poetry was lost on her. In the months following their formal betrothal, Rhaegar used to write her poems that he performed at feasts. Though she was never fond of her brother, the beautiful language he used brought her to tears. Sometimes she cried because of the poems themselves, and sometimes she cried because she knew that Rhaegar would never love her like his poems described.

"What is the matter, Shae?" Lyanna asked. "Is it my brother?"

"How did you know?" Shaena replied, surprised. _Children notice more than they let on,_ she remembered her mother saying once. Lyanna was certainly letting on now.

"I guessed," she answered sheepishly.

The princess could tell that Lyanna being untruthful. "I know when you're lying," Shaena told the younger girl, mimicking her previous statement.

Lyanna scowled at Shaena. Eventually, she gave in and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Shaena said, as though the thought was preposterous. Realisation dawned on her as she began to think the worst. "What is it? Tell me, Lya. You have me worried."

"I, well... I'm telling you because I think you have a right to know," Lyanna said slowly. "I don't understand it really, but I..." She took a deep breath. "I saw Brandon kissing a kitchen maid a few weeks ago and since then... I've heard things, Shaena. From other kitchen maids. I don't understand what they're talking about most of the time – they're always giggling and using strange words, but I think my brother is doing things he shouldn't be." Shaena got the impression that Lyanna understood more than she was letting on, but didn't have the energy to call her out on it.

She laid back in her chair and rested her hand on her large bump. Her heart felt like it was shattering into tiny pieces. "Thank you, Lya. For telling me."

"I did not hurt you?"

" _You_ could never do such a thing." _Your brother on the other hand... he has broken my heart._

Shaena swallowed the lump in her throat and rose to her feet, her sadness having turned to rage in one brief moment. She searched around the keep for Brandon, expecting to find him with some serving girl or kitchen maid. She must have searched the entire keep, yet she found no sign of her husband.

"Ben," she called, seeing her young good-brother in the courtyard. "Have you seen Brandon?"

"I think he's gone to Winter Town," Benjen replied. "He's been gone a few hours now. He'll probably be back soon."

"Did he say why he went?" _You know, you naive little fool. You know well why we went._ She willed Benjen to give her another answer, so she could pretend at least.

Benjen shrugged. "No. Not a thing." Shaena gave him a small smile and let him run off to play with the other children. Tears blurred her vision, but she did her best to push them back and ignore the sadness, the jealousy, burning inside of her.

She went to their bedroom and waited for him all night. It was pitch black outside by the time she heard his footsteps. Shaena stopped her pacing and stood up straight as she waited for Brandon to open the door. When he did, she fixed him with a glare. He smelt of cheap perfume and ale. It was all the clarification Shaena needed and more than she wanted.

"Where were you?" she asked him hotly, taking in his drunkenness. Brandon groaned at her and covered his ears. "You had me worried all night. You owe me an answer!"

"I was in... in Winter Town," he slurred.

His reply only served to fuel her anger. She placed her hands on her hips and glowered at her drunk husband. "And what were you doing?" _Or who, should I ask?_

Brandon took a while to reply, but when he came up with a response, he had to chuckle to himself for his own brilliant wit. "Looking at oranges." Hearing himself say it out loud only made him more giddy.

Unamused, Shaena raised an eyebrow at his childishness. "Oranges?"

"Yes, oranges. You know, the spherical, orange fruits that we get from the south-"

"I know very well what oranges are, Brandon," she deadpanned. If he was going to lie to her, she would not let him make her feel like a fool as well. "Do you take me for a fool? What were you doing in Winter Town?"

"Having fun," Brandon told her, grinning. "You ought to try it sometime. You've become an awful bore, Shaena, do you know that?"

"I am not-" she stopped herself and scoffed. She would not fall into his trap and let him rile her up. "What _fun_ were you having?"

Suddenly, Brandon sobered up, guilt etched on his face. "Shaena..." he trailed off, his voice filled with warning. _Do not ask,_ she heard his meaning, yet she ignored it all the same.

Shaena shook her head. "Tell me. I keep thinking the worst. I keep hearing these horrible rumours. Tell me they're wrong. Tell me I'm wrong. You've always loved proving me wrong," she almost begged him. How pitiful she must have sounded. She had to know. She knew she was only hurting herself, but not knowing hurt worse.

"I can't do that," Brandon said.

Tears welled in her purple eyes that she tried to push back. She swallowed and continued to speak. "So I must ask you again, what were you doing in Winter Town?"

"You don't want me to," Brandon insisted. "You don't want to hear it, Shaena. Spare us both the pain."

"I have to... I have to hear you say it," Shaena declared. Brandon pressed his lips together and looked away from her, too filled with shame to even look her in the eye as he broke her heart. Shaena rose her voice and shouted at him, "Say it!"

"I was fucking a whore!" Brandon yelled back, becoming angry himself. "There was two of them actually. I fucked them both."

As soon as she heard the words leave his lips, Shaena regretted ever asking at all. But she had to hear him say it. She could not let him keep such a large secret from her, or allow the weight of his infidelity hang over them like an unspoken sin. She allowed her tears to fall freely down her cheek. _Let him see my tears. Every one of them. Let him see what he has done to me._ She was glad to see the shame on his face, but it did little to ease her pain. Overwhelmed, Shaena sat down at the end of their bed and touched her stomach, where the product of their love was growing. _Love. How can he hurt me like this if he loves me?_

"You could not have just waited for me," Shaena asked, her voice breaking. "A few months, Brandon, that's all. I would have had the child and everything would have went back to normal." Her sadness quickly turned to anger and she didn't care to hide it. "Are you such a slave to your urges? _To your lust_?"

"A man has needs," Brandon replied, a slave to his anger as well. "It is well within my rights to bed other women while my wife is with child. That's a lord's right!"

"And what of my rights?" Shaena questioned. "As your wife? You promised to protect me, to love me. Where are your vows now?"

"And what of yours?" he shouted. "Did you not swear to love and _obey_?"

He had shocked her into silence. She stared up at her husband, the man she had given up her entire life for. The man she loved so much she risked angering her father for. The man she loved so much she took a beating for. Her voice broke again as she replied, shocked, "I did."

"Then obey me," Brandon snarled. "I will hear no more of this."

"I gave up everything for you!" Shaena shouted back. "My family, my home, my entire life! I suffered a beating by my father, was humiliated by him, because I wanted to be with you! I will never go home again because I married you, because I loved you!"

"That was your choice," her husband said coldly. "It was all your choice. I never forced you to marry me." Seeing the hurt on his wife's face, Brandon sighed and calmed himself down, his tone becoming much softer. "I love you, Shaena. More than I could ever love any other woman. I will continue to love you until the end of my days, as fiercely as I did when I asked you to marry me. But I will do as many men have done before me. I will seek my pleasures elsewhere and if we are to remain as happy as we are now, then you must look the other way."

He had done what Shaena never thought possible. He had broke her. She did not reply, unable to find the words. Brandon pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before leaving her all alone. Shaena began to cry. She had always looked down on women who allowed men to break them. Why give your heart to someone when you know it will be easily shattered? But Shaena had never thought her heart to be fragile and yet here she was, feeling as though her entire world was falling apart.

That night was the first night she had slept alone since her wedding. It was also the night she laboured to give birth to her eldest child.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites from the last chapter! This is the second prologue chapter and there will be just one more before we get into the main story. I know Shaena can be frustrating at times and she is going to be a very flawed character, but I hope you like her all the same!

Let me know what you think!


	3. Prologue III

**PROLOGUE III**

* * *

 **279AL**

* * *

 _It is often said that, though born from passion, the marriage of Brandon Stark and Princess Shaena of House Targaryen was one filled with endless disagreements. Despite this, Princess Shaena bore Brandon Stark three children during their brief marriage, all of whom reached adulthood._

* * *

Shaena Stark glared down at her husband as he saddled his horse, their son on her hip. Brandon got to go to the Tourney at Harrenhal while she, the disgraced princess, was forbidden from ever leaving her husband's land. Why should she suffer alone for something they both did? Yet Brandon made no sacrifice for her. He did not stay home from the tourney so she would not be alone in Winterfell with only their son Torrhen for company. Brandon wanted to attend the tourney, even if that meant leaving his wife alone.

Brandon rode off with his father and sister, a retinue of soldiers following them. Shaena scoffed to herself, bitterness defiling her thoughts. Her bitter reverie was interrupted by her son as he whined to his mother, "Why can't I go?"

Despite herself, Shaena laughed at Torrhen and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You have to stay with me, my love. Or I will be very lonely."

"But you'll have my brother soon," Torrhen argued, glancing towards his mother's pregnant belly. "He can keep you company."

Shaena had to laugh at that. "You are so sure it is a boy?"

"Yes," Torrhen stated, nodding confidently. Shaena chuckled. "I want a brother."

"Just because you want the baby to be a boy, does not mean that it will be," she warned him. Her back was beginning to ache from the weight of him. She carefully placed him on the ground and sat at her husband's desk. Shaena wondered why Brandon even had a desk. It wasn't as though he ever did any work.

"But it _must_ ," Torrhen exclaimed. He wrinkled his nose. "I don't want a sister."

"No?" Shaena smiled at him and pulled Torrhen onto her lap. "And why not?"

"Because girls are _boring_. All they do is cry."

"And how many girls do you know, my love?" Shaena asked him.

Torrhen shrugged. "A few."

"I am a girl. Am I boring too?" she grinned down at Torrhen as he struggled to find an answer.

"No. But you're not _really_ a girl."

"No?"

"You're my _mother_ ," he said, his voice taking on a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Chuckling to herself, Shaena ruffled her son's hair and told him to go play with the other children. They were the sons and daughters of the household of Winterfell. Shaena loved watching her son play with them. He made friends easily and was well-liked, by both those his own age and by the elder members of Winterfell's household. He was the image of his father, though Shaena liked to think he resembled his Uncle Eddard more in character.

"He will make a fine lord of Winterfell when his day comes." Shaena jumped at the disturbance to her thoughts. She spun around to find Maester Luwin standing behind her with a letter in his hands. She composed herself.

"Let's hope that day doesn't come for a very long time," Shaena replied, a smile on her lips. She got on well with Maester Luwin. He was one of the first to be welcoming towards her and eased her into her role as Lady of Winterfell. She didn't think he had it in him to be cold to anyone.

"Yes," the maester said thoughtfully. He lifted up his hand and offered Shaena the letter. "This came for you, my lady. From King's Landing."

Shaena's heart pounded violently in her chest, whether from excitement or fear she did not know. She took the letter from Maester Luwin, barely noticing him as he bowed and took his leave. Shaena ripped open the letter, her eyes frantically searching for the signature. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only her mother. She lowered herself into her chair by the fire and began reading her mother's letter, a smile on her face.

 _Shaena,_

 _I regret that I have not written to you since we last spoke. The last three years have felt like a lifetime. The king tells me nothing of how you are, nor does he allow me to write to you myself. I only dared to write this letter because the king and most of the royal household have gone to the Tourney at Harrenhal. I miss you, my dear, more than anything, but I hope you have found happiness in your new home._

 _As you well know, the ladies at court have always been fond of gossip. They say that you have a son. Like I said, Aerys tells me nothing. If it is true, I hope your son is healthy. I imagine he is very handsome! Rhaegar is a father too now – to two beautiful children. Their names are Rhaenys and Aegon. Princess Elia cannot have anymore children after the birth of Aegon, and that has upset your brother. "The dragon must have three heads," he told me. Your brother is more obsessed than ever about his prophecies. He speaks of some song of ice and fire. His tales are lost on me. I prefer to live in the present rather than worrying about what may happen in the next century, yet I worry for him. His marriage to Elia is not an unhappy one (though not a loving one either) but I fear he will ruin it with all his talk of prophecies and three-headed dragons._

 _I hope your marriage is a happy one, my dear, and that you find the North agreeable. A marriage between you and your brother would have been disastrous, I see that now. You were too different, like fire and water. Your fire has always burned hot and passionate while Rhaegar is as calm as the sea. I am glad you found love and happiness elsewhere, for your sake and Rhaegar's._

 _I bid you to write to me soon. I should like to hear from you, but if you send your response too late your father might find out. I miss you, my love. Hopefully we will see each other again soon, somehow._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Rhaella._

Shaena's tear fell onto the page as she struggled to finish the letter, her sight blurred by tears. She held the letter close to her chest, her stomach twisting as she once again felt the terrible pain of missing her mother. In truth, the queen was the only person Shaena truly missed. She had no love for her father and very little love for Rhaegar. Viserys was only a baby when she left him. It was a sad truth, but the only member of her family that she missed was her lady mother.

She wiped her tears away and folded the letter, placing it carefully inside a drawer. She sat down at Brandon's desk and started writing a letter to her mother immediately. More tears formed in her eyes as she tried to think coherently – there was too much to say, too much that she wanted to tell her mother that she could scarcely put her thoughts into words.

Not for the first time, Shaena wondered if marrying Brandon had been worth it. Though she loved Brandon, he caused her as much pain and heartache as Rhaegar ever could with the added pain of being away from her family. She sighed and forced herself to write, forced her words to sound somewhat joyful. _The gods know my mother has suffered enough sadness for a lifetime without worrying about me,_ she thought.

* * *

 _I should have realised,_ Ned thought to himself as his father and Brandon raged at Lyanna, _I should have noticed._ While his father was engaging himself in southern politics and Brandon tried to seduce Lady Ashara Dayne, Ned had done his best to watch over his younger sister, but she was wilful and passionate and young and naive. Ned could only do so much.

As his father and brother chastised his little sister, Ned remained silent. He placed a hand on Benjen's shoulder, noticing how frightened and bewildered his little brother looked.

"That bastard," Brandon ranted, his hands gripping the edge of Father's desk as his face reddened with rage. Like Lyanna, Brandon was a man of passion. He couldn't control his emotions or his desires any better than Lyanna could. "He has disgraced you, has disgraced Robert, our family!"

"He has not disgraced me," Lyanna replied. Her face was etched with anger as well. "He placed flowers on top of my head. My reputation is still fully in tact."

"He crowned you the Queen of Love and Beauty, ignored his wife to crown you – you know how people will see that, don't you?" Brandon stated icily, his eyes were two icy daggers, narrowed into angry slits.

"Let them see it as they wish," she responded, raising her chin. "I don't care. I have never done anything to disgrace or harm this family. Can you honestly say the same?"

Pure rage marred his brother's face as Brandon bawled his hands into fists. Ned noticed how his knuckles turned white just as his face turned pale with anger. "And what do you mean by that, sister?" Brandon growled.

"You stand there and have the gall to accuse me of disgracing this family when you, dear brother, have done far worse," Lyanna accused him. Her lips curled upwards, a smug smirk defiling her face. It was a look Ned had never seen on his sister and a look he hoped he never saw again. "You married Shaena with no consideration as to how it would affect your family, your people! The North is still paying exorbitant taxes so Father can appease the king! And we are lucky, are we not? For if King Aerys had been in a worse humour that day then we could have all ended up with our heads on spikes! Did you think of that when you married your beautiful princess? Did you think of disgracing your family then?"

"Enough, Lyanna," their father eventually said, glancing between his children with narrowed eyes.

"Am I wrong then?" Lyanna asked. Her question was accompanied by a mocking laugh.

"This is not about me," Brandon retorted. Ned could see his brother's body shaking. He too wore a foreign, mocking smirk on his lips. "I have wronged this family, yes, but we cannot change the past, only ensure that none of us risk the Mad King's anger again. Prince Rhaegar is married, Lyanna. He has a wife and children. Whatever relationship you have with him must end now."

"Do you not have a wife and child as well, brother?" Lyanna pointed out. "Why don't you take heed of your own warnings? You seem all too willing to judge my morals, but what of your morals, Brandon? Or were you not between Ashara Dayne's legs just last night while your wife is at home in Winterfell, waiting to birth your second child?"

Ned felt his stomach churn as his heart became heavy in his chest. _Just one girl, Brandon. You could not stay away from just her._ The only woman he had ever liked, and Brandon had to have her. He gulped, trying to hide the look of hurt from his face as Brandon's eyes glanced towards him, but Ned couldn't help it. _You have the most beautiful woman in the world_ _for_ _a wife and you could not let me have Ashara._ Hurt was too small a word to describe how he felt. What he felt was betrayal.

"Stop deflecting, Lya," Brandon chastised. "Has he been dishonourable with you? Have you been dishonourable with him?"

"No!" Lyanna exclaimed, her face reddening with embarrassment. "Never. We haven't done anything, Brandon, though you are hardly one to talk, are you?"

"That's irrelevant," Brandon said. His eyes darkened, another scowl marring his face. "This cannot go on, Lya. You have a betrothed. Rhaegar is married. I repeat – whatever is going on between you and the dragon prince must end. Until we get back to Winterfell, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You cannot make that decision!" Lyanna raised her voice to tell him. She whipped around to face their father, looking to him for help. "Father, tell him. This isn't fair."

Their father sighed, his shoulders deflating as he stepped closer to Lyanna. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small, sad smile. "It's for the best, Lyanna."

Lyanna shrugged her father's hand off her shoulder and glared at him and Brandon. "No, it's not. You don't understand. None of you do."

"What don't we understand, Lya?" Ned asked quietly. Lyanna looked to him, a smile growing on her lips as she spoke the words everyone dreaded hearing.

"I love him," she told them. There was a desperation in her voice, a sorrow. "I love Prince Rhaegar and he loves me." Her smile became eerie, like she knew some great secret that they weren't privy to. She had silenced Father and had somehow even managed to silence Brandon. She took off her crown of blue winter roses and fingered on of the rose petals, smiling to herself. "Ours is the song of ice and fire."

* * *

Shaena stood on the battlements of Winterfell, listening to the loud stomping of horses and the chatter of their riders as her husband and his family returned from the south. As they neared the castle and Shaena could make out their faces, she noticed that the Stark family all wore familiar scowls on their faces. Shaena found herself wondering – and fearing – what the reason behind their scowls was.

Sighing, she turned her back to the approaching Stark family and walked down the spiral staircase, meeting her young son at the bottom of the stairs. He wore a large grin on his face while his young nursemaid looked at Shaena sheepishly.

"Forgive me, my lady," she said, staring at the floor shamefully. "He saw his father approaching and wouldn't take no for an answer."

She shook her head, a smile on her face as she lifted Torrhen up into her arms. "That's quite alright," Shaena told the young nursemaid with a reassuring smile that seemed to calm the girl. She pressed her forehead against her sons, nuzzling her nose with his. Torrhen giggled. "My stubborn little boy!"

"We see Father now?"

"Yes, we see Father now," she replied, pressing a kiss to her son's nose, making Torrhen giggle again.

She adjusted Torrhen on her hip and went out to the courtyard, finding Brandon, his brothers, his sister and his father dismounting their horses. Brandon greeted her with a massive grin, running to her and Torrhen as soon as he saw them.

"Look whose gotten big," Brandon said, stretching out his arms. Torrhen giggled as Brandon lifted him into his arms. Brandon's grin widened. "Though I could say the same about you," Brandon said to Shaena, nodding towards her huge stomach.

Shaena laughed and rested a hand on her stomach. As though on cue, Shaena felt a sharp kick on the left side of her stomach. Wonder etched on her face, she let out a giggle and grabbed Brandon's hand, bringing it to her stomach. When she looked at her husband's face, she saw that his expression did not hold the same wonder as hers did, though he did smile down at her stomach.

"He's strong," Brandon commented. He bounced Torrhen on his hip, grinning as he looked at his eldest son. "He'll be as strong as you, my boy."

"I told Mother that it's a boy, but she not believe me," Torrhen replied, a playful, pretend pout on his lips as he cast his eyes downwards. Little Torrhen was adorable and knew how to play his father. Brandon spoiled him. He could never say no to Torrhen.

"We cannot be sure until the baby is born," Shaena told him, giving her son a stern look. Behind Brandon, she caught Lyanna giving her husband a most heated glare as she walked past them. Shaena looked between Brandon and Lyanna, deeply curious. "What is going on with you all?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Brandon said snappishly, glancing away from her. His narrowed eyes were fixed on his little sister. _What in Seven Hells..._ Brandon and Lyanna had always been close, closer to each other than any of their other siblings. Shaena always considered them to be the most similar. They both had the wolfsblood. That was what Lord Stark called their similarly wild and impulsive personalities and their quick tempers. Shaena had often tried to temper Brandon's 'wolfsblood,' but had realised in the last few months, much to her chagrin, that just wasn't possible.

"You and Lyanna haven't stopped glaring at each other since you came inside these walls," Shaena pointed out, narrowing her eyes into slits as Brandon turned his glare to her. He said nothing, so Shaena continued to speak. "Your brother and Lord Stark have hardly spoken to any of you. I've never known your family to be so cold to one another."

From simply looking at her husband's expression, Shaena could tell that she had brought up a sour subject. Brandon handed Torrhen back to her. "Why don't you ask your brother," Brandon stated, giving her another heavy glare before storming off.

Shaena turned around and watched him disappear inside the keep, sighing with frustration. _You fool, I cannot ask my brother because he's not here, yet you are._ Brandon loved to be dramatic. Shaena rolled her eyes and went inside the keep, her son in her arms. Torrhen placed his hand on her stomach, on the same spot where Brandon had only a few moments ago. Shaena watched, smiling, as Torrhen looked at her stomach with amazement in his eyes.

"Is that him?" Torrhen asked, looking up at his mother with wide eyes alight with wonder.

She smiled at him and nodded. "It is. The baby is kicking me. He _or she_ knows you're their brother." Shaena made a point of emphasising the 'or she,' not wanting Torrhen to be disappointed if the baby was a girl.

"Odd," was all Torrhen said, taking his hand away from her stomach and resting his fist on her chest as Shaena carried him up the stairs.

"Yes, odd," Shaena responded, giggling to herself.

Climbing up the stairs now proved itself to be ridiculously tiring. Shaena almost collapsed after carrying Torrhen up the stairs. Her stomach was huge now, so large that she often put her breakfast plate on top of her bump. Soon enough, Shaena would be confined to her bed.

Hoping that Lyanna would be inside, Shaena slowly pushed open her bedroom door. She wasn't disappointed. Lyanna sat on the end of her bed, tears rushing down her cheeks as her sobs filled the room. Shaena set Torrhen down on the ground and went to Lyanna. She sat beside her young good-sister, gathering Lyanna into her arms as she wept.

"Brandon hates me!" Lyanna declared in between sobs. Shaena's dress was damp with Lyanna's tears, but Shaena didn't care. Judging by how upset Lyanna was, something terrible must have happened. Shaena decided not to press Lyanna for answers and instead waited for Lyanna to open up to her.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Shaena assured her, tucking a brown strand of hair behind Lyanna's ear as she comforted her. "Brandon loves you, Lyanna. The two of you are like to peas in a pod. Whatever happened, he will get over it."

"You don't know," Lyanna stated in surprise.

"No," Shaena replied. Lyanna lifted her head off Shaena's chest. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red and swollen from crying. She wiped her wet cheeks. "But whatever it was, I assure you, Brandon cannot hate you for it. You're his little sister. He adores you."

Lyanna shook her head vehemently. "He thinks I'm a whore," she blurted out, another tear strolling down her cheek as she tried to push back her tears.

"What?"

"Prince Rhaegar crowned me the Queen of Love and Beauty," Lyanna told her, a small smile gracing her red face. Shaena's eyes widened in surprise. Rhaegar had always loved the songs where forbidden love prevailed, but Shaena had never thought him to be so stupid, so _reckless_.

She struggled to find her voice and the right words to say to her good-sister. Lyanna was so young and naive, and so much younger than Rhaegar. _Oh Rhaegar, what have you done?_ "Lyanna, he is married."

"I know that," Lyanna snapped, rising to her feet. "But he's not happy with the princess. She cannot bear him anymore children. He told me that himself."

Remembering her mother's letter, the pieces all fell into place for Shaena. Rhaegar was manipulating Lyanna for the sake of his beloved prophecies. "And what?" Shaena asked. "He wants you to bear him children? Is that the kind of life you want, Lyanna?"

"No! You don't understand. None of you understand!" Lyanna exclaimed, frustrated. "He loves me. Rhaegar told me that he wants to make me his, and I want to be his." She paused as a smile grew upon her pretty face. "I love him, Shaena. I love him more than I ever thought it possible to love anyone! And I know he loves me."

A part of Shaena had to commend Rhaegar for how well he had brainwashed her young good sister. _He's bewitched her. And here I thought I was the only witch in the family. Rhaegar has put a spell on her, to be sure._ Shaena sighed and said carefully, already expecting Lyanna to lash out at her. "Lyanna, did Rhaegar ever mention anything to you of a prophecy?"

"What does that matter?" Lyanna snapped. _I'll take that as a yes._

"It matters a lot more than you may think," Shaena replied. If Rhaegar planned to use Lyanna to fulfil his beloved prophecies, then Shaena would make sure the little wolf was well informed. "I ask you again, did he ever mention any prophecy of any sorts?"

The angry, stubborn look drained from Lyanna's face as she became pensive. "A little," she admitted, "but it's irrelevant."

"Tell me what he said," Shaena demanded, deciding that she ought to figure out how much Rhaegar had told Lyanna before she condemned her brother altogether.

Lyanna sighed, eyes darting around the room and landing on any object save Shaena. "He mentioned something about a song of ice and fire."

She pressed her lips together in a thin line. "And you would be the ice," Shaena surmised, nodding in understanding.

"Yes," Lyanna said, giving Shaena a strange look. Shaena paid her little mind. Her head was whirling. It seemed as though this whole mess was a lot larger than she had imagined. "How did you..."

"My mother wrote to me," Shaena cut her off, offering her an explanation. "She told me about Rhaegar's obsession with his prophecies. That was one of them, but she mentioned anther prophecy in her letter. Do you want to know what it was?"

She had succeeded in frightening Lyanna. _Good. The girl needs to be reminded of the severity of this situation._ Young girls were wilful fools, easily won over by loving words and romantic gestures. Shaena knew that well. It wasn't long ago that she was just another pretty little fool.

"What?" Lyanna urged.

"The prince who was promised," Shaena stated. "Did Rhaegar ever mention it to you?" Lyanna shook her scoffed. "No. Of course not. Rhaegar was prophecised to be the prince who was promised before he was even born. My grandfather betrothed my mother and father because a woodswitch predicted that the prince who was promised would be born from their line. Rhaegar studied the prophecy and spoke to me of it once, when he believed that I would someday be his wife. He told me that the prince would have a song – the song of ice and fire. It seems my brother now believes that he's not the promised prince, but rather your son by him will be." Shaena paused, gauging Lyanna's reaction. The little wolf looked thoughtful. Shaena would have went so far to say that Lyanna seemed disheartened. "Is this the life you want, Lyanna? Rhaegar doesn't love you. Rhaegar cannot love anyone but his prophecies, I learned that long ago. You are just another piece he needs to fulfil a great prophecy."

"No," Lyanna said with such sureness Shaena almost believed her. She shook her head vehemently. "No. He loves me. The prophecy doesn't matter! Rhaegar loves me. I know it. He told me-"

"Rhaegar would say or do anything to get his promised prince," Shaena replied bitterly. Seeing the sad look on Lyanna's face, she sighed and decided to be a little more gentle with Lyanna. "Lyanna, I know better than anyone what it's liked to be tricked by love. You are young and someday you'll regret your foolishness. Trust me."

Lyanna shook her head again. "No. This is nothing like your relationship with Brandon. I love Rhaegar. When I'm with him, I feel like I'm apart of something... bigger. So much bigger than just the two of us. He is my destiny and I am his."

"His words, I'm sure." Lyanna pursed her lips together, a frown marring her pretty face as she glared at Shaena. "You were right when you said that your relationship with Rhaegar is nothing like Brandon and I. Rhaegar and Brandon are very different men. I love your brother, I do, and I love Torrhen and I will love this baby as well. But I made a mistake. I was blinded by lust and naivety... and youth too. When I look at you now, I see the same thing happening all over again. Only Brandon was not married to another woman. He did not have children. And he was not as dangerous as Rhaegar is."

A foreign, mocking laugh left Lyanna's lips. It was a sound Shaena had never heard come from Lyanna before, and one she hoped she would never hear again. "Rhaegar is not dangerous! He is gentle and honourable and kind."

"And he will do anything to fulfil this prophecy," Shaena added, her tone grave. "And when men are willing to do anything to get what they want, they don't care about who they hurt on their way. I assure you, to Rhaegar, you are but a small, tiny piece in a much, much bigger picture."

For a long time, Lyanna was stayed quiet. Shaena almost thought she had won this fight, that she had convinced Lyanna that her love and devotion for Rhaegar was foolish and disastrous. Her hopeful thinking was destroyed when Lyanna opened her mouth again, speaking with such firmness that it succeeded in startling Shaena.

"You don't know that Shaena," Lyanna said, an eerie smile on her lips. "Call me foolish. Call me a silly little girl who doesn't know what she's doing. I know what I feel when I'm with Rhaegar. I love him more than I could ever even hope to love Robert. Love has made me bold, yes. It might have made me foolish. But aren't we all fools when it comes to love?" Lyanna gave a brief laugh. "Rhaegar and I belong with each other. We are ice and fire – wolf and dragon. He is not using me. He is not manipulating me. This is fate, Shaena. Mine and his, intertwined. I will not allow you or anyone else to stand in the way of what is meant to be."

For the first time in a long time, Shaena was rendered speechless. She stared at Lyanna, her mouth agape, unable to find the words to argue with her. Then she realised – there was no arguing with Lyanna on this. There was no reasoning with her. She was Rhaegar's now. Wholly, devotedly Rhaegar's.

When it became clear that she had won this argument, Lyanna stood up and walked towards the door. She pulled it open and stood beside the door, pointedly glancing towards it. "As much as I enjoy yours and my nephew's company, I think I might have a nap.. Good day, Shaena."

She narrowed her eyes at Lyanna. Love had changed her. Or was it love at all, or rather Rhaegar Targaryen? Her brother was a force to be reckoned with. A great beauty with a silver tongue, what maiden could hope to resist him?

Shocked into silence, Shaena rose to her feet and grabbed Torrhen's hand. She spared Lyanna a short, mournful look before she left the room with Torrhen. She heard the door slam shut behind her, only a few mere seconds after she had exited the room.

"Lya's angry," Torrhen stated, looking up at his mother for confirmation.

Shaena looked down at her son in surprise. Of course he noticed. She often made the mistake of forgetting how perceptive young children were. She gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair. "Lyanna's just in a bad mood, my son. She'll be in better form tomorrow."

Somehow, Shaena knew that wasn't true. Rhaegar had changed Lyanna and Shaena got the impression that change wasn't temporary.

* * *

Shaena could no longer see her feet. Truthfully, she hadn't been able to see her feet in months. It was the odd little things she missed being able to do.

Of course, it would all be worth it in time, when Shaena held her son or daughter in her arms. Duty would have her pray for a son, but Shaena desperately wanted a daughter. A little girl to keep her company when Lyanna had to go south to marry Robert Baratheon. Her wedding was moved forward because of the incident with Rhaegar at the tourney. Lord Stark claimed that he simply didn't want the people of Westeros to get the wrong idea. Shaena knew better. After all, she knew Lyanna and she knew Lord Stark. If she was allowed to entertain her foolish ideals of young love for too long then Lyanna would do something rash.

She hadn't spoken to Lyanna since their argument. She missed her company greatly. Maester Luwin suspected that Shaena would have her child any day now and so, Shaena had commenced her lying in. That meant that she rarely saw anyone but Torrhen, Benjen and, on rare occasion, her own husband. When she saw him, Brandon was loving and affectionate towards her. For the first time in two years, Shaena had hope for them both. _Once I have my child, I will make him love me again. I will remind him of how passionate our love once was and he will never love at another woman again!_ She smiled to herself ruefully, reality setting in, and pushed away her childish thoughts. _Brandon will only ever love himself, but I can at least make our marriage a happy one._

She pressed a kiss to her sleeping son's forehead before leaving his room quietly. She heard roars of laughter from downstairs where Lord Stark's feast was being held to celebrate the harvest. Shaena sighed. How she wished that she could join them, yet she did not dare do anything than could possibly harm her baby.

On her way to her room, she found Benjen racing towards her, his face flushed red and a huge smile on his face. "Shaena! Northerners are mad!"

Chuckling to herself, she remarked, "And you've only realised that now, Ben?"

He grinned. "Lord Umber challenged Lord Karstark to a brawl! Lord Karstark broke the Greatjon's jaw and the Greatjon only laughed at him like it was all some great jape! I'm telling you, Shaena, northerners and ale do not go well together,"

Shaena smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, I'm glad you've realised that now so you can grow up to be better than them all."

"Better? I want to be just like them! The Greatjon is amazing!" Benjen chattered away, his face flushed with excitement.

"I can't stop you, little wolf," Shaena replied. Her youngest good-brother was always so joyful. Shaena had never seen him angry or upset, while his siblings seemed to be slaves to their emotions. _Save for Ned, of course, but that man doesn't seem to have any emotions at all._ "Where is Brandon? Tell me he hasn't drank himself into a stupor."

"Not a stupor, no. But he had to leave the feast early. I think he was sick," Benjen told her.

"I'll go check on him," Shaena said. She kissed the crown of his head, making Benjen flinch back and give her a look. Shaena chuckled at him and bid him good night before walking towards her husband's rooms.

Without thinking, she pushed open the door to her husband's bedroom, not bothering to knock or announce herself. Shaena wished she hadn't as soon as she entered the room. First, she was greeted by the moans and groans of her husband and his lover. Second, she was forced to see Brandon thrust into his brown-haired whore, his eyes bearing into hers with such tenderness and affection in his eyes that it made Shaena's heart break.

Lost in the passion of love-making, Brandon continued thrusting, not even noticing that his wife was watching him make love to another woman. By complete and utter coincidence, his eyes rolled back in pleasure and landed on Shaena. As soon as he saw her, his face went white. His cock still inside his woman, Brandon looked at Shaena shamefully, apologetically... for the first time in their marriage, Brandon seemed sorry.

He pulled away from his lover and got off the bed. "Shaena..." he said. His lover jumped up, pulling the sheets over her as she looked at Shaena with wide eyes. Shaena recognised her immediately. The girl was very pretty, but Shaena didn't think that a somewhat pretty northern girl could match the beauty of old Valyria. Barbrey Dustin was speechless and ashamed. Shaena didn't care. She was filled with rage.

And hurt. So much hurt and betrayed that Shaena felt her heart and her stomach clench. As she felt liquid trickle down her leg, Shaena realised that it wasn't just betrayal that made her stomach ache. _The baby._ She clutched her stomach and screamed as rush of pain overcame her. Brandon rushed to her side. Her pain and worry made her forget how he betrayed her as she fell into his arms.

Brandon made to carry her to his bed – _their bed._ Shaena slapped his chest and pulled away from him. "Not, not there," she barely managed, another wave of pain rushing through her stomach and the area between her legs.

"Shaena, it's the closest bed."

"I know it's the closest," she snapped at him through gritted teeth. "But I will not have my child in that bed. The next room. Bring me to the next room." Shaena glared at him when he didn't move. "Brandon Stark, I will have this baby standing up if you do not bring me to another bed!"

Realising that he was not going to win this one, Brandon sighed and picked her up, carrying her to the spare room beside theirs. He shouted for a maester as he laid her on the bed. As she roared in pain and doubled over, Brandon brushed her hair back gently, _lovingly_. Shaena narrowed her eyes at him as she regulated her breathing, remembering what Maester Luwin had told her to do when she had Torrhen. _You betrayed me,_ she wanted to say to her husband. _I wanted to love you again and you betrayed me._ Her thoughts were pushed to the side as another wave of pain hit her. Just as the pain subsided again, Luwin raced into the room.

"When did this start?" Luwin asked.

"A few-" Shaena panted, breathing heavily as she tried to distract herself from the pain. "A few- few minutes ago. Ahhh!"

Luwin nodded before turning to Brandon. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said sternly, "Lord Brandon, you must go. The birthing chamber is no place for you."

"I was with Shaena for the birth of my last son. I will be here for the birth of this one," Brandon stated surely. He turned to Shaena for assurance when she remained silent, urging her to speak for him.

"Maester Luwin's right. This is no place for you," she replied. Brandon's eyes went wide. Shaena screamed again as another contraction hit her, throwing her head back and sobbing. She barely noticed Brandon leaving until she heard the door shut closed.

Shaena found that while giving birth, all of her pride and modesty was forgotten. She spread her legs for Luwin and allowed his hand up her nightgown as he checked how close she was birth. He glanced at her, shocked, as he removed his fingers from inside her.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"The child is almost ready to come out," he told her, a small smile on his face. "You'll have your child soon."

Shaena had to let out a little laugh. Her joy was short-lived as she was soon overcome by birthing pains again. She clutched her stomach and let out a roar. This one was worse than the rest.

Without announcing herself, Lyanna entered the room in a rush and rushed to Shaena's side. She held Shaena's hand in hers and gave her good-sister a reassuring smile. "How are you?"

Forgetting all about their previous argument, Shaena smiled and nodded. "Good. The baby is coming soon."

Lyanna grinned. "Much quicker than Torrhen then. It took you a full day and whole lot of screaming to have him."

Shaena chuckled. "The gods must have decided that I've suffered enough in the birthing chamber," she joked. Lyanna's expression soured, even though the little wolf tried to hide it. Shaena immediately apologised, remembering Lyanna's own mother had perished after giving birth. "Oh, Lyanna. I didn't mean to-"

"You've done nothing wrong," Lyanna told her, a reassuring smile on her lips as she kissed Shaena on the cheek.

Nodding, Shaena held onto Lyanna's hand as another contraction hit her. As her labour continued, the pains began to increase in intensity until she felt the urge to push. Luwin nodded to her and spread her legs wider.

"The child is coming," Luwin told her. "It's time to push."

She nodded and rose to her elbows, her hand still clasping Lyanna's, and let out a roar as she pushed with all the strength left in her. Lyanna rubbed her back and soothed her with encouragements. Shaena's eyes welled with tears as the pain became too much. She breathed in puffs until she had to push again. This time, a wave of relief hit her just as she heard a baby cry.

Maester Luwin cut the cord that Shaena had shared with her baby before presenting the child to it's mother. "Oh, Shaena, you have another son!" Lyanna gushed. Shaena nodded wordlessly, too overwhelmed with emotions to speak. She laid back in the bed and waited for Luwin to present her with her son.

When he did, Shaena felt her breath catch in her throat. Little wisps of silver hair adorned her baby's head. When her son's eyes opened ever so slightly to glance up at his mother, Shaena noticed that his eyes were a bluish violet. He was a true Targaryen and that meant more to Shaena than she had expected.

"He is so beautiful," Lyanna said breathlessly, gazing at her nephew. "He looks like..." She trailed off, coughing to hide her mistake. "He looks like you," she said quietly.

Shaena nodded, not wanting to ruin this moment by quarrelling with Lyanna. She pressed her lips to her son's forehead and held him close to her chest, rocking him as she pressed her cheek to the crown of her heads. Good gods, he was _perfect_.

"Should I send Brandon in?" Lyanna asked.

 _No_ , she wanted to respond, but that would have been cruel. A father deserved to see his son. She nodded silently and, as Lyanna stood up and left the room, cherished the few moments in which her second son was just hers. She kissed his head, his beautiful silver curls, one last time before Brandon entered the room.

From his panting, Shaena guessed that Brandon had ran to her room. She did not speak to him as he walked towards her. His pace was slow, as though he was afraid Shaena was going to attack him. Shaena merely scowled as he sat beside her and gazed at their little boy. He caressed their son's red cheeks with his finger and looked down at him with awe, before looking up at Shaena again.

"I wanted to call him Brandon," Shaena said, not even looking at Brandon as she spoke to him, instead choosing to look at her perfect little boy. "Because I loved you and I thought you had changed. I thought we could be happy together. I was a fool." She laughed at her own stupidity and bitterly shook her head. "Nevertheless, it's a good name. Even if my reasons have changed. I hope this Brandon will be better than his father."

"This is about Barb," Brandon surmised.

Shaena rolled her eyes, unable to hide her frustration. "Barb." She scoffed. "Yes, this is about Barb." Tears gathered in Shaena's eyes as she was reminded of the extent of Brandon's betrayal. "You laid with her like you loved her!"

"We've had this discussion before," Brandon said cautiously, as though he was speaking to a fragile little girl and not his wife.

"Yes, we have," she agreed, nodding. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "And since then, I have looked the other way. Every time you flirted with some woman in front of me. Every time you came to our bed smelling like another woman. Every time, I looked the other way. But to lie with her, in our bed..." Shaena stopped, feeling a lump form in her throat. She swallowed. "That was low. Even for you."

"Listen to me, Shaena. Barb means nothing to me," Brandon promised. He cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her head to look at him as soon as she tried to look away. His eyes blazed with such sincerity... Shaena almost believed him. Shaena _wanted_ to believe him. But she was not, and would never again be, a fool for Brandon Stark. "You are my wife! The mother of my children. _I love you_."

"Those words must mean nothing to you," Shaena said coldly. "Because if they did, you would not throw them around so carelessly. You do not hurt the people you love, Brandon. Even if it's your rights as a man. If you loved me, I would be enough."

Brandon looked like he was struggled to find the words to comfort her. "Shaena, I-"

"I'm tired," Shaena said before she was forced to listen to his empty apologies or, _worse_ , another assertion of his rights. "I want to sleep."

Anger flashed across Brandon's face. He pursed his lips together and nodded. "Of course. Goodnight, Shaena." He rose to his feet and stood, frozen, for a few moments. After some hesitation, Brandon slowly bent down and pressed a kiss to Shaena's forehead. Shaena stayed silent and refused to look at him. She stared at the wall in front of her, tears welling in her eyes. She heard Brandon sigh and then she heard the door shut.

Finally alone, she allowed her tears to fall freely down her cheeks, holding her newborn son, her little Brandon, in her arms.

"You'll be better, my love," she promised her baby, pressing her lips to his head. "You'll be so much better."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I was blown away with all the reviews from the last chapter! I know I said they're will only be one more prologue chapter, but this one turned out to be too long so I had to split it. There will probably just be one more but we'll see.

There are a lot of things that were mentioned in the reviews that I would like to respond to, so I said I'd respond to them here. I'm going to respond to any questions or comments that need a response at the end of every chapter. That being said, I really do appreciate short reviews as well so thank you to everyone whose taken the time to write a review at all. It means a lot!

 **dvali:** The prologues are all a bit rushed and her relationship with Brandon is very much an example of two silly young people who mistake lust for love. Because Robert has just lost Lyanna and because Robert is Robert, the relationship will take a long time to reach a stage where they're even somewhat happy. I understand what you mean about her marrying Robert being illogical because she already has children. But because Shaena will be the Targaryen heir, without spoiling too much, her claim will be very valuable. I don't want to spoil the whole plot, but I'm going to try to write her marriage to Robert, both the process and marriage itself, as realistic as possible. I agree. Shaena is reckless, but when she married Brandon she was a teenager and this is only the prologue. Her character will go through a lot of change within the next few chapters. As for Ned, his plot and function as a character will be very different from canon. Thank you for your review!

 **Arianna le Fay:** I was thinking of having Jon be Shaena's son, but see neither Brandon or Shaena have much to do with Jon Arryn so he'd have a different name and it would just be too messy. Jon will still be Lyanna and Rhaegar's son, but he will have a big part to play. Shaena kind of has to get along with Brandon because she's stuck in a marriage with him, but she's getting a bit sick of his shit at this stage!

 **Guest** **1** **:** Because Shaena and Brandon are so young, they're both really unable to handle marriage. Shaena may seem weak and a pushover and she very well is at the moment, but she doesn't have any other choice but to get along with her husband. She's stuck with him! But not for too long more ;)

 **HPuni101:** I really enjoyed writing that scene, even if it was upsetting to both read and write, because it really showed the true colours of the characters who were there. Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur Dayne and Rhaegar showed themselves to be good people because they did what they could to help her, but they couldn't damage their honour. Brandon and Shaena are really too alike to get along with one another! It's ironic because they fell in love because of their similarities and now their marriage is terrible because they're so similar. Without spoiling the whole plot, a lot will stay the same until after Robert's Rebellion. Hope you liked the chapter!

 **Guest 2:** That's true. For Shaena it was really a rock or a hard place! Thanks for your review!


	4. Prologue IV

**PROLOGUE IV**

* * *

 **280AL**

* * *

 _Robert's Rebellion was, ultimately, an explosion of tension, deceit and grudges, all of which had been piling up for years, long before Prince Rhaegar had even set eyes upon Lyanna Stark._

* * *

Shaena awoke to yelling and the cries of her baby boy.

She put her nightgown over her nightdress and picked up her son, a babe of only four moons, and tried to soothe him back to sleep. As soon as she tried to put him in his cot, little Brandon started to cry again. Shaena sighed and held him in her arms, pacing up and down her bedroom to try to get him to sleep, but because of all the yelling, her baby wouldn't go to sleep.

"LYANNA!" she heard someone yell. Lord Rickard, she thought. Shaena's husband echoed him. Brandon was even louder than his father.

Now worried, Shaena wrapped her son in a warmer blanket and went to see what was happening. The entire keep was awake, yet no one thought to tell her what was going on. Shaena tried to ignore her frustration and focused on finding someone who would tell her what on earth was happening.

"Brandon," she called her husband. He ignored her and continued storming down the hallway, searching frantically for something. Shaena grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. "What's happened?"

"Your brother, that's what," Brandon replied. His face was red with rage and his eyes were tired, yet they held a burning anger inside them too. "I should have never let her go to the tourney!" He let out a shout and punched the wall. "That's where all of this started! Had Lyanna never met that bastard, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What mess?" Shaena asked, becoming worked up as well. Baby Brandon had started to cry again. "Brandon, you're not making sense."

"Your brother," he explained slowly. His tone was softer now, but it held an anger to it that made Shaena wish he was shouting, "has taken my sister."

" _What_?" Shaena exclaimed, so shocked that she almost dropped her baby.

"She's not in her bed," Brandon raged, back to his normal, overly passionate self. "We've looked everywhere. She's not in Winterfell or Winter Town. No note. No explanation. She never spoke to anyone before she left! It's him, I just know it. Lyanna would have never done anything like this before she met _him_."

She felt as though someone had hit her. Feeling unsteady, she leaned against the wall, feeling the cold stone through the thick fabric of her nightgown. Lyanna's word echoed in her head. _Rhaegar and I belong with each other,_ she had said. _We are ice and fire – wolf and dragon. He is not using me. He is not manipulating me. This is fate, Shaena._ _Mine and his, intertwined. I will not allow you or anyone else to stand in the way of what is meant to be._

"What has he done?" she whispered to herself. Not even Brandon seemed to hear her. Her brother had successfully brainwashed a young girl so she could carry his prince who was promised. "I should have knocked some sense into her," Shaena said to her husband. "She told me she loved him and that he loved her. I tried to tell her. Rhaegar cannot love anyone or anything but his beloved prophecies. But she didn't listen. She loves him, Brandon. Devotedly. Obsessively, perhaps."

She saw tears fill her husband's eyes, but as always, his sadness turned to rage and he punched the wall again, bloodying his fist. "I will wring that bastard's neck!"

The shouting caused their baby to cry even louder. His cries became screeches. Shaena held baby Brandon closer to her and rocked him. "Don't be a fool, Brandon. Rhaegar is well protected. Even if you found Rhaegar and Lyanna, you wouldn't be able to cut down both him and his guards. No doubt he's brought the Kingsguard with him."

"Who said I was going alone?" Brandon asked, a small smirk coming upon his lips.

Shaena was taken aback by that. _You silly, careless fool,_ she wanted to yell, but she knew Brandon. If their argument became one of rage and passion, Brandon would surely win. No one could match Brandon's rage. "No," she said, still shocked that he would be so foolish. She shook her head. "No! You're not going after them. Be sensible!"

"So what am I to do then, Shaena? Let him run away my sister! He could have kidnapped her – he could be raping her as we speak!"

"Rhaegar is not raping her," Shaena replied, scoffing. Her brother may be reckless and selfish, but he was not a raper. "Lyanna loves him. She went willingly."

"And how do you know that?" Brandon asked, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"What are implying, Brandon?" she replied icily, offended by how he jumped at the chance to blame her. If it rained, somehow everyone found a way to blame Shaena. She was sick of it.

"He's your _brother,_ " Brandon accused, spitting out the word "brother" like it was a curse. "You and Lyanna have always been as thick as thieves. Maybe you wanted to get back at me. I know you, Shaena. When you feel slighted, you have to get revenge. You're spiteful."

"Spiteful? I am not spiteful! Nor have I ever sought revenge." She scoffed and shook her head. "I know you're upset about Lyanna, but I will not allow you to blame me for everything that's gone wrong. I had no part to play in this... this foolishness! You're angry at Rhaegar and Lyanna. Be angry at them. Just don't be an idiot."

"This is futile. My sister has run off with the dragon prince and here we are, arguing over stupid things." Shaena bit her tongue. _You're the one who made this into an argument,_ _a_ _s always._ She pushed back her desire to yell at him and stayed silent. "I have to get her back, Shaena. She's my little sister. I have to."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to little Brandon's before walking away from them, without saying another word. Shaena chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"Meeting the other men in the stables," he explained, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Brandon!" He ignored her. "Brandon! Turn around! Listen to me!"

She saw his shoulders tense before he turned around and fixed her with a frustrated look. "What, Shaena?"

"You can't go," she replied, her voice trembling. "Please don't go."

Brandon sighed and walked towards her, cupping her face in his hands. "I have to. Whether she wanted to go with him or not, Rhaegar has dishonoured my sister and I have to get her back."

"I can't lose you," Shaena stated. Despite all of their arguments and the tension between them, Shaena needed Brandon. Perhaps she was like Lyanna – stupid and naive – but despite all of Brandon's faults and all the times he hurt her, Shaena loved him. "I cannot raise two boys alone. Be reasonable. Stay with us."

"Shaena..."

"I'm with child," Shaena blurted out, desperately hoping that would make him stay.

"Again?" he asked, surprised.

Shaena chuckled. Maester Luwin had that response as well when he examined her. She nodded and smiled up at him. "Yes. I think that it's a little girl." In her dreams, her youngest baby was always a little girl. With Brandon, she had dreams of a baby dragon and with Torrhen, she had dreams of a wolf. These dreams showed her a dragon with the head of a wolf. This baby was special. She could feel it.

Brandon pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back before she's born. I promise you," he said. Shaena didn't hide her disappointment.

"I keep getting this terrible feeling," Shaena said, not caring about how crazy she sounded.

"Like what?"

"Like everything is going to go wrong from here," she said. Her dreams showed her wolves, dragons, stags and birds. All of the animals were covered in blood. "Please don't go," she begged him once again.

He kissed her on the lips this time. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, her voice trembling as tears fell from her eyes. She watched him walk away, her stomach twisting, before she went back to her bedroom.

She laid baby Brandon in his cot and sung him to sleep. Once he was asleep, Shaena moved to the window and watched her husband and his friends get on their horses. He had four companions – Ethan Glover, Kyle Royce, Elbert Arryn and Jeoffrey Mallister.

As though he felt her eyes on him, Brandon turned around and looked up towards her window before they left. He waved to her, a large grin on his face. Shaena could only muster a weak smile. With that, her husband rode out of the courtyard, flanked by his four friends.

* * *

"Mother, when is Father coming home?" Torrhen asked her.

Shaena continued to eat her dinner, mulling over her answer. She decided to tell him the truth. "I don't know, my love. Hopefully soon."

"But he will come back?"

She almost choked on the meat. Covering her mouth with a cloth, she coughed up her dinner and wiped her mouth. "Yes," she told him, feeling as though she was telling a terrible lie. Who was she to break her son's heart with the possibility that Brandon might not come back? "Your father will always come back to you."

Torrhen smiled and went back to eating his dinner. Lord Rickard caught her eye and gave her a sorry smile. "There's been no word?" she asked Lord Rickard.

"None," Lord Rickard replied. He pursed his lips together, a frown coming upon his face. In the last few weeks her good-father had aged a great deal from stress. Shaena even looked more worn and exhausted, a mixture of pregnancy and worry. "I've sent letters to some of the southern lords I know. All of them have said they've not seen him."

"They could be lying," Shaena pointed out.

He gave a small chuckle at that. "Aye. They could be lying."

"He shouldn't have went," Shaena said.

"Perhaps not. I tried to dissuade him too," he told her. "But Brandon wouldn't listen. When he gets an idea in his head, it's difficult to reason with him. As you well know." Shaena shared a smile with her good-father, though it was half-hearted and weak. "He'll come back," Lord Rickard reassured her, his voice low. "My boy's too stubborn to die."

Shaena smiled at that – a large, true smile. "I hope you're right," she replied.

Maester Luwin came rushing into the Great Hall, a letter in his hand. Shaena recognised the royal seal of House Targaryen – a dragon with three heads. Lord Rickard took the letter from Luwin and shared a quick look with Shaena, one filled with worry, before he broke the seal and read the letter.

Anxiously, Shaena watched Rickard read the letter, waiting impatiently for him to tell her what it said. When he was finished, Lord Rickard sat back in his seat and threw the scroll onto the table, burying his head in his hands. "That foolish boy," he grumbled. He was barely audible through his hands.

"What is it?" Shaena asked worriedly.

"He's went to King's Landing," Lord Rickard answered. "He was looking for Prince Rhaegar. Of course, the king has him imprisoned in the Black Cells along with all the other men who went south. He wants me to go to King's Landing."

"You cannot!" Shaena insisted immediately.

"I must. He'll kill Brandon if I don't."

"He'll kill Brandon anyway," she responded. Lord Rickard looked at her in surprise. Shaena had even shocked herself. "It won't matter if you go to King's Landing or not. The king is mad. You know that. Everyone knows that. He'll go back on his word just so he can burn as many people as possible. He told me once that he likes to hear them scream." Tears formed in Shaena's eyes as she realised that she may soon be a widow, her children's only parent. _My daughter may never know her father._ "This is the man who beat me in front of half a hundred people because I defied his wishes. He's not capable of forgiveness."

"I can't do nothing," Lord Rickard replied. "He's my son." Her good-father's voice cracked. Shaena had never known Lord Rickard to be emotional, yet here he was, with tears in his eyes and such conviction in his voice... Shaena knew that there would be no dissuading him.

Shaena nodded and placed her hand on his. Lord Rickard placed his other hand on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I leave tomorrow," he said. "I'm leaving Winterfell in your care. Luwin will help you." He nodded to the maester who inclined his head in response. "I leave my son in your care as well."

"You needn't worry about Benjen. I'll take care of him," Shaena replied.

"I know you will. You already do." He patted her hand again before standing up. He nodded to Luwin once again and left them in the Great Hall.

She watched him leave, feeling another terrible sensation wash over her. She placed a hand on Torrhen's shoulder and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. Her son had heard everything and, despite that, he was alarmingly silent.

"Your father..."

"I heard," Torrhen cut her off. He got off his chair and walked out of the Great Hall. Shaena watched him go. All alone, she pushed away her plate and rested her head on the table, her heart shattering into little pieces.

* * *

" _FATHER!"_

 _She heard a man screaming and an old man cackling, slapping his chair in delight. She heard the crackling of fire and smelt the burning of flesh as a young man gasped for breath, the sickening sound of bones snapping assaulting her ears._

 _Then, suddenly, all went silent save for the cackling, mad king. She saw him then. An old man with long, uncut fingernails and mad, violet eyes and an unkept mane of silver hair. He was laughing. Beside him stood a tall man with a golden head, a blank look on his face as he did nothing. She walked around the room, recognising the throne room, and saw the horrified men and women who had stood and watched._

 _Finally, as she walked around the throne room, she saw the body on the floor and the burnt corpse._

She woke up screaming, jumping into a sitting position as she gasped for breath. She reached for her throat, expecting to feel marks from a rope, but her skin didn't feel bruised. She jumped out of bed and searched for a mirror, looking at her neck. There wasn't so much as tiny bruise on her skin. She fell to her knees, leaning against the wall as she sat down on the feel. She hugged her knees, crying.

"Mother?" she heard Torrhen ask, sounding frightened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my love," she told him, her voice trembling. "I- I had a bad dream. That's all. Go back to sleep."

Torrhen had a frightened look on his face. He got out of bed and slowly walked towards her, as though she was something to be feared. He wrapped his arms around her and sat down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. Shaena started to cry again.

She spent the day holed up her room, feeling as though someone had ripped out her heart. She only left her room to go to dinner. It was there that Maester Luwin rushed in with a letter.

"The king sent his fastest raven," Luwin told her and handed her the letter, a sorry look on his face.

Shaena knew what was inside the letter before she had even opened it. She scanned through the letter quickly, tears gathering in her eyes as she read her father's letter. He wrote joyfully of how her husband and good-father died. How Lord Rickard burned to death while Brandon choked himself to death, trying to reach for a sword that would free his father. The king said it felt like justice, watching his traitorous good-son choke. Shaena sobbed, forcing herself to finish the letter.

Her father commanded her to go to King's Landing to answer for House Stark's crimes and for her own crimes. Shaena wondered what her crimes were. _Daring to love a man that was not my brother. Daring to marry a man that was not my brother. Daring to have children that were not my brother's._ Shaena threw the letter onto the table, covering her mouth with her hand as she choked on another sob.

Her whole body shook as she struggled to find the words. "They are... the king..." She tried to steady her voice. "They are dead. Brandon and Rickard... both dead."

Maester Luwin sat down in the chair in front of her, a heavy look on his face. "What will you do?"

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"Your son is lord of Winterfell now," Luwin explained. "The duty fall to you."

Shaena sighed. All she wanted was to disappear. _Had I not married Brandon, none of this would have happened. I would have married Rhaegar. He would have his three children._ Deep down, Shaena knew that wasn't true. She didn't have the ice to fulfil Rhaegar's song of ice and fire.

"Fucking Rhaegar and his stupid, fucking prophecy," she raised her voice, anger rushing through her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, ignoring Luwin's look of confusion. "Call the banners. House Stark will go to war."

"You will not sue for peace," Luwin stated, his statement sounding more like a question.

"That monster murdered my husband and his father," she said, her eyes filled with tears. She had done nothing but cry all day, and it was all because of her own brother and father. "He's left my sons without a father and a grandfather. There will be no peace. The king must answer for his crimes."

Luwin gave her a nod of approval. "I will write to the northern lords and summon them to Winterfell."

"Thank you," Shaena replied. Luwin bowed to her and took his leave. Before he was out of the Great Hall, Shaena called after him. "Maester Luwin." The maester turned around. "Will you write to Lord Eddard as well? He should prepare for war with us." Truly, Shaena didn't think she could face the northern lords alone. They needed a strong, northern man by the name of Stark to prepare for war with them.

"Of course, my lady," he replied, nodding.

As soon as Luwin left and Shaena was all on her own, she tried to stand up and go to Torrhen's room. He needed to hear it from her. She was barely on her feet for a second before her whole body felt as though it was shattering and she fell onto her knees, sobbing and crying and screaming.

* * *

She wore a dress of black and grey. Black because she was now a widow and grey because she was a Stark. She swore to never wear red again. Red was the colour of House Targaryen, the house that had destroyed her happiness. When she looked at her red dresses, she thought of her father and brother and the monsters that they had become. Rhaegar was the reason Brandon went south. The reason Lord Rickard had to go south. And her father was cruel and mad and monstrous. She hoped the two of them would burn together in the seven hells for what they had done.

Ned still hadn't arrived in Winterfell. Shaena was beginning to panic. The northern lords were coming to Winterfell today with their armies. Shaena didn't want to face them alone. The thought made her palms sweaty and her stomach churn. Northern lords were blunt and harsh. Shaena could deal with conniving, manipulative men, but truthful, brash men were a different story.

"You're terribly quiet," Shaena stated as she dressed Torrhen in a doublet of grey and white. He was a true Stark, with grey eyes and brown hair. He was Brandon's image. Shaena wanted to cry when she looked at him.

"I'm scared," he admitted quietly, staring at the ground.

Shaena tilted his head up so that his grey eyes met her purple eyes. "And why is that?"

"These are grandfather's bannermen," he said. "They're all so... big. How can I be their lord?"

"Nobody expects you to rule anything for quite some time," Shaena assured him. "You're still very young. Until you come of age, your uncle Ned and I will rule the north for you. You'll learn how to and when you're ready, all of the northern lords will accept you as their liege lord." Torrhen still wore a deep frown. Shaena smiled at him. "You're the most friendly, likeable little boy I've ever met, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. You draw people to you. The northern lords liked your father and grandfather. There's no reason why they won't like you as well. Alright?" Torrhen nodded. Shaena smiled again and tapped his nose, buttoning up his doublet. "There. All done. Now go and play."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead and let him run off. She struggled to stand up straight after kneeling for so long. Her bump wasn't too large, yet it was large enough to cause her difficulty. She placed her hand on her stomach and stared outside the window, watching Torrhen play with the young children of Winterfell's household.

Her attention was taken from the children when she saw the gates being pulled open. A man on a horse entered the courtyard. Shaena recognised him immediately, smiling widely as she saw Ned dismount his horse. She raced down the stairs and into the courtyard, wrapping her arms around Ned before he could bow to her.

"I'm so sorry, my lady," he said as they pulled apart.

"He was your brother," Shaena replied. "And your father too. I tried to stop both of them. Neither would listen."

"It wasn't your fault," Ned assured her, a small, sad smile on his lips. He wasn't as handsome as Brandon, yet there was a kindness to Ned that Brandon hadn't possessed. "They were Starks. We're a stubborn lot."

Shaena chuckled, feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She pushed them back. _Not today,_ she told herself. _Today I must be strong_. "Lets get you inside. You must be exhausted."

"I apologise for taking so long to get here," Ned said.

She smiled at him. "I'm sure you had your reasons." She ordered a servant to make Ned a broth and led her good-brother to the empty Great Hall. "You'll have to tell me all about them."

The servant brought Ned the broth as Ned told her all about his difficulties while trying to get to Winterfell. The Vale was split into two factions, those who opposed the Mad King and those who supported him. Gulltown, the Vale's chief port, supported the Mad King. He paid a fisherman to bring him to Sisterton. On the way, the fisherman died, but his daughter brought Ned to Sisterton. The lord of Sisterton allowed Ned to leave for White Harbour, but urged him to remain silent about his stay in case the rebellion failed.

By the end of his retelling of his journey, Ned was chuckling at his own expense. "So, as you can see, I had my reasons."

"I never doubted that," Shaena assured him, smiling too. Her smile died as she realised they had more important matters to discuss. "The bannermen are arriving this evening with their armies and hosts."

"Are we prepared for them?" Ned asked, dipping bread into the broth.

Shaena laughed, though it sounded more like a scoff. "As prepared as we can be for 25,000 men."

"25,000?" Ned repeated. Shaena nodded. "That's more than I expected."

"Mostly infantry, though I think Luwin counted 4,000 cavalry," Shaena told Ned, whose shocked face made Shaena laugh. "It seems the people of the North have been very busy repopulating."

"We've been lucky in the last two decades. We've had many plentiful harvests," Ned replied. "The small folk have more children when their bellies are full. This winter has been harsher."

"At least it's nearly over," Shaena said.

Ned smiled. "Your child will be born in summer."

 _And without a father._ Shaena forced herself to smile. "I wrote to Hoster Tully. Well, I signed your name to the letter. I hope you don't mind. It's only that I don't think Lord Tully likes me very much."

"It's probably best you didn't sign it," Ned agreed. "Will he fight with us?"

"He's been... agreeable." Shaena trailed off, looking away from Ned as she contemplated how best to tell him. She knew he would do his duty. That wasn't even debatable. The issue was that she felt horrible for asking him.

Ned sighed. "What does he want in return?" he asked, his voice tired and weary.

"He wants you to marry his daughter."

"Catelyn?"

"No. Lysa," she replied. No doubt Hoster Tully thought his beautiful firstborn was too good for a second son. There were rumours about Lysa Tully, that she became pregnant with a bastard child by her father's ward – the little man who had challenged Brandon for Catelyn's hands many years ago. Noticing Ned's frown, she quickly assured him, "If you don't agree..."

"No, I agree," Ned stated gruffly. "I'll marry her. Write to Lord Tully and tell him that we will march south to Riverrun with the northern army. I will marry Lysa in Riverrun."

"Thank you, Ned," she said gratefully, placing her hand on his. Ned looked at her, surprised. Shaena realised that must have been the first time she called him by his nickname. She chuckled. "We're family. Or would you prefer I call you my lord?"

"No," he responded, chuckling. "It's just strange. That's all."

She shared a long look with her good-brother that was interrupted by Torrhen as he ran into the Great Hall and climbed onto Shaena's lap. Shaena chuckled and kissed the crown of his head. "Torrhen, this your uncle Ned."

Ned smiled at him. "Mother says you're going to help me rule the North," he said. "I don't know much about ruling anything."

"Nor do I," Ned admitted. "But I'm sure we'll work it out together. All three of us." He gave Shaena a small smile. She returned his smile with a large, bright one of her own. "I'll help Torrhen whatever way I can. I promise you that."

"Thank you," she said again, her voice trembling. Since Brandon died, she felt as though she had to do everything on her own. It was nice to not feel that way anymore.

* * *

Shaena watched from her window as the northern lords pooled inside the courtyard, chatting and laughing and shouting. Two lords – Lord Umber and Lord Glover, she thought – had already gotten into an argument. Shaena took in a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"My apologies," Ned said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, giving him a smile before turning back to the window. "There's so many of them. They are... fearsome."

"Fearsome, aye, but most of them are honourable men," Ned assured her. Shaena knew which man he was excluding from that statement. The whole North were suspicious of House Bolton and what happened in their keep. There were tales of Lord Bolton flaying men who broke the law or who offended him. Shaena found Lord Bolton in the courtyard. He looked as frightening as ever. The mere sight of him made her shiver. "There's nothing to worry about," Ned promised her.

"No. Apart from the fact that it is my father we're going to war against," Shaena reminded him.

"And it is your husband, _my brother and father_ , that we seek vengeance for." Ned went quiet. Shaena looked at him. The past few months had aged him, just as it had aged her. They went from being young to having the weight of the North on their shoulders. "I don't know how to get her back," he admitted. "We don't even know where she is."

"We'll find her," Shaena stated.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's too horrible to think that we'll never see her again. She's a fifteen year old girl and Rhaegar took advantage of her naivety for his own ends."

"You think she went willingly?"

"I know it," Shaena insisted. She noticed how Ned frowned, not quite believing her. "A few months before she left, Lyanna and I had an argument, just after they returned from the tourney. He bewitched her. I think he manipulated her too. But I don't think he kidnapped her. She loved him, Ned. She told me herself."

"Do you think he's hurting her?" Ned asked, his voice breaking.

Shaena placed a hand on his arm. "I think Rhaegar is a manipulative, conniving little bastard, but I don't think he's capable of cruelty. He's certainly not capable of abusing a young girl."

"Robert doesn't think that," he said.

"I suppose Lord Baratheon didn't take the news well," Shaena stated. She remembered Robert Baratheon as a prideful, strong man who made every woman in Winterfell swoon other than his betrothed. Lyanna disliked him because of his whoring and his arrogance, and Shaena didn't blame her. Robert was a man who a woman wanted to bed, not wed.

"No. He didn't take it well," Ned answered. He frowned, deep in thought, and said no more. Shaena stayed silent as well, watching as the lords dismounted their horses and went inside. "We should go to greet them."

"I suppose we should," Shaena agreed, feeling as though she was being dragged to her execution and not to a feast.

She went downstairs and greeted the lords with Ned. She had always been a talkative person. It was one of her skills, making conversation out of nothing. She had been a princess once, a long time ago, and princesses had to be likeable. Rhaegar never even had to try. He ignored almost everyone in the Red Keep and yet everyone loved him. Shaena, however, had tried to be friendly to everyone and never received the love Rhaegar did.

With the northerners, Shaena had to be a lot less polished than she had been with southern lords. It was an act she had gotten used to. Many northerners liked her, but now that it was House Targaryen they were going to war against, many of the northerners treated her with distrust as they greeted her.

They sat down for the welcoming feast. The Great Hall was filled with chattering, drunken men who attempted to make battle plans. She listened as her son's bannermen boasted about their brilliance in battle, smiling and nodding like a polite lady.

It was Ned who steered the conversation back to battle and how they were going to get Lyanna back and take King's Landing.

"Before we make any plans, we need to make one thing clear," Lord Karstark's voice boomed. "Are we aiming to depose King Aerys?"

"Aye, my lord, we are. He is unfit to rule and he must pay for his crimes."

Lord Glover spoke next. "And who do you aim to put in his place?"

"Anyone else. A sheep farmer would be a better ruler than Mad King Aerys." It was an accidental joke, but the whole table was laughing at Ned's wit. Ned looked around, surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

"Now, there's something else to be addressed," Lord Umber stated, raising his voice. He was half in his cups and unable to stand without shaking. "Why does a Targaryen feast with us when it is the Targaryen king we aim to depose?"

Shaena startled. She was expecting a comment like that, however no amount of preparation could ready her for Lord Umber's accusing, narrowed eyes. She sat up straighter and fixed him with a steely look of her own. "Do you forget me, Lord Umber?" she asked.

"Of course not. Your silver hair makes it difficult to forget." The northern lords laughed with him. Shaena tried not to seem affected.

She continued as though he had never spoke. "My husband was Brandon Stark and he was murdered by the Mad King. My children are fatherless because of Aerys Targaryen. I have as much cause as any person in this room to want him dead." The Great Hall was silent. Shaena's heart was beating wildly in her chest as the Greatjon glared down at her. "Now, if your greatest worry is the colour of my hair then I suggest you recheck your priorities while the rest of us prepare for war."

He stayed silent. Shaena worried that she had gone too far. His glare suddenly morphed into a large grin as he started laughing heartily. She kept her expression stony, wary that he might mock her again.

"Very well then," Lord Umber said as he sat down. "Let's prepare."

* * *

"I like Smalljon," Torrhen said as Shaena led him to the courtyard. "Can he stay longer?"

"I'll ask Lord Umber," Shaena promised. She looked at her son and saw that he had goatsmilk on his upper lip. She knelt in front of him and wiped it off with her thumb, causing Torrhen to groan. "Hold still."

"You're embarrassing me," he groaned, trying to pull away from Shaena.

Shaena exhaled sharply in frustration and stood up once she had made sure his face was clean. "Come on then," she stated, holding his hand in hers again as they walked towards the courtyard.

All of the men were getting ready for war. She greeted the lords one by one and wished them well. They were all fond of Torrhen, just as she thought they would be. There wasn't a person in the whole world who Torrhen couldn't charm.

They went over to Ned next. Shaena felt her stomach twist with worry. She had lost Brandon, Lord Rickard and Lyanna already. She had two boys to raise and another on the way. She couldn't do it all on her own. If Ned died... Shaena pushed the thought away and forced a smile on her lips.

"You're all ready," Shaena stated.

"I am," Ned replied, giving her a smile.

"Why can't I go too?" Torrhen asked, his voice a sharp whine.

"Because you're too young," Ned told him. "And you have to stay home and protect your mother."

"We have enough guards. Let me go," he begged. Shaena looked at him sadly. Little boys yearned for war until they got their first taste of battle, though some still yearned for it after getting their first taste. Shaena feared for the day that she would have to watch her sons go to war.

"He's so similar to Brandon," Ned remarked sadly. "You're as stubborn as your father," he told Torrhen, grinning at his young nephew who beamed with pride at being compared to his father.

Shaena wrapped her arms around Ned and embraced him warmly. She didn't care if it was improper. Other than her children, Ned was the only other family she had left. "Come back," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He gave her a small nod, speechless, and mounted his horse. He turned around before his horse left the courtyard and offered her a small wave. Shaena smiled at him, her insides twisting with worry.

"It's just us now, my love," she told Torrhen, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and holding him close. "Just me, you and Brandon."

"Until Uncle Ned comes back?" Torrhen replied.

She nodded, trying to believe her own words. "Until Ned comes back."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Next chapter we're onto the main body of the story which is set after Robert's Rebellion and all the politics and arrangements (and marriages!) that happen after!

This is a general response to reviews. A few reviewers were wondering why I didn't name one of Shaena's sons Jon. Jon Snow in this story will still be the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. So I didn't want to complicate things by changing his name. His plot may be different, but his personality and parentage will be the same.

I found it kind of funny how passionately everyone hates Brandon because the way I wrote him was as this handsome, charming "fuckboy" (for lack of a better word). But I'm glad because to be honest I didn't like him either and I've always thought he was a bit of an idiot in canon. Well, he's dead now anyway!

 **dvali:** I agree. Even when I was writing the first two chapters I wanted to slap Shaena, but then I remembered how I was at 14/15 so I can't say much! I'm on the fence about Lyanna because we don't know much about her, but it seems like she was manipulated but again, she was a little selfish.

 **HPuni101:** At first I was thinking of having Shaena change Lyanna's mind, but then Rhaegar is meant to have been really charming and handsome and Lyanna is a stubborn fifteen year old girl. Shaena's children are going to have a big impact on the plot. This fic going to cover the 'War of the Five Kings' as it is in canon. A lot of changes are going to happen though. Thanks for reviewing!

 **jjmm095:** I completely understand what you mean and I wasn't offended at all! I get the pairing and plot might seem a bit OOC for some characters at first, but I'm hoping that it won't be that way. I don't want to say too much because then I would literally be spoiling the whole story, but it is something that I am aware of and the fact that Robert absolutely despises Targaryens will be acknowledged. However, I disagree with your stand on the political side of things. When it comes to the line of succession, I don't think a public display of humiliation is enough disinherit someone. In the eyes of the nobles, she is disgraced, but her claim is still strong. Because Aerys is mad, I don't think the nobles would put as much worth into what he says or does. When Aerys died, all of his power and influence died with him. With nobles, many women keep the names of their maiden houses. Like Cersei Lannister and Catelyn Stark is often referred to as Catelyn Tully. Again, I see what you mean. Also in medieval society when a princess married someone of lesser birth, she was still referred to by her maiden name, like Mary, Queen of France who married a duke was still referred to as the queen of France or as Mary Tudor. As for not using her as a symbol for the loyalists, I don't think as much weight could be put on Aerys' opinion because he was known to be unstable and insane. Many kings have married widows and children can be lawfully disinherited. I'd view a marriage between them as getting rid of a threat, as was the case with many women who had strong claims to property and land. Any way, that's just my opinion and I completely respect yours. Thank you for being polite about it. Often people who disagree with an aspect of a fanfic are rude, so again, I really appreciate that!

 **celticank:** Some of your questions were answered in this chapter, but to clarify, Shaena's son Torrhen is the heir and now that Brandon's dead, he's the lord of Winterfell while Ned rules in his stead.

Again, thanks to everyone for reviewing and I hope ye liked the chapter!


	5. The Calm

**PART I: THE DRAGON'S DAUGHTER**

* * *

 **THE CALM**

* * *

 **281AC**

* * *

As Shaena looked down at her youngest child, she analysed every little detail, every one of her features, and realised that Sarra Stark was the perfect combination of both her and Brandon. She had Brandon's dark hair and Shaena's violet eyes. Sarra was only two weeks old and yet her violet eyes held a sadness in them. Shaena thought she was going insane, but when she looked at Sarra, she was convinced that Sarra knew what kind of world she was born into. That she knew the months before her birth were filled with grief and sadness and war.

She caressed Sarra's cheek with her pinky finger and smiled down at her little girl. _Brandon will never know her,_ she realised, tears gathering in her eyes. _Brandon will_ _never meet his daughter._ Shaena tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She tried to push back her tears, but as she felt her tears rushing to her eyes and her throat tightening, Shaena realised that it was no use. Her tears wetted Sarra's bed sheets as she bent over her daughter's crib, wailing and sobbing.

"Mother?" she heard Torrhen's voice behind her. She stiffened, her entire body tensing as she wiped her eyes and tried to console herself. She heard her four-year-old son's footsteps approach her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." _That's a lie. Nothing's right. My daughter will never know her father. Brandon will never see his sons grow up. I will never see my husband again._ Tears rushed to her eyes again. This time, however, she managed to push them back. "Go back to bed. I'm alright."

Despite her reassurance, Torrhen continued to walk towards her. He let Sarra grab his finger and smiled as he watched her struggle to peer up at him. "She's so small."

Shaena chuckled. "You were that small once," she said, pulling Torrhen onto her lap and pressing her cheek against his. "So was I. She'll grow up to be as big as I am."

"You're very big," Torrhen stated.

She faked outrage. "Excuse me! If there is one thing you should never say to a woman, that's it." She laughed as Torrhen giggled at her. Shaena pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Go on. Off to bed with you."

"You're not sad?" Torrhen asked, looking at his mother warily, as though the question would bring Shaena to tears.

Smiling sadly, she shook her head. _He feels as though he should be strong for me,_ Shaena realised. _He has been so strong. Too strong for a four year old._ Torrhen loved his father. She knew he did. Yet he had only cried for Brandon a handful of times. She had expected him to be more volatile, more emotional and angry. Torrhen seemed to worry about her so much that he'd forgotten to worry about himself.

"No. Not anymore. You've made me happy again." She smiled at him, earning a small smile in return. She sighed and pulled him closer. "You don't have to be strong for me. If you want to cry, then cry. If you want to scream and shout, then scream and shout. You're my little boy. I should be the one comforting you."

He looked at his feet, tears gathering in his eyes. "I don't want to upset you."

"Oh, Torrhen. You won't upset me," she assured him. "If I'm upset, it's because I miss your father. Not because of anything you did. You could never upset me. You and Brandon and Sarra bring me more joy than anything in the world." She gave him another smile and another kiss on the cheek. "Now, go to bed or you'll be tired in the morning."

Torrhen gave her a tiny smile and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Shaena teared up. "Goodnight, Mother."

"Goodnight, my love," she said as he pulled away. She watched him walk out of her room and close the door behind him. _When did he become so grown up?_ She knew the answer. When his father was murdered by hers. When Brandon left and never came back. Her heart broke for him.

She was about to crawl back into bed when she heard a knock on her door. Sighing, she went to open it, finding Maester Luwin on the other side. She flinched, surprised to see him. "Maester Luwin, what is it?"

"A raven came in the night," Luwin told her. "From Lord Eddard."

He handed her the letter. Shaena broke the seal and ripped it open, reading the letter hungrily. She only got to the second paragraph when she had to sit down, overwhelmed by the letter's contents.

 _Shaena,_

 _I have struggled to find the right words to tell you about what has happened in the last few months, but then I realised that it does not matter how I tell you. We have won the war and taken King's Landing. Robert is now king._

 _King Aerys is dead. He was killed by Jaime Lannister in the throne room. Ser Jaime has been acquitted of his crimes and remains on the Kingsguard. I am not sure whether I should express my condolences or not. I only want to assure you that whatever you feel now is justified, whether you grieve for him or whether you are delighted he is dead._

 _I am not sure if you know yet, but Prince Rhaegar was killed at the Trident by Robert. Again, I would like to remind you that however you feel is understandable, whether you grieve or not. What I am about to tell you is extremely distressing, so I suggest you read this alone._

She looked up from her letter at Maester Luwin, tears blurring her vision as she struggled to keep her voice steady. "Maester, if you wouldn't mind, I think I have to read this alone. I'll find you tomorrow to tell you."

Maester Luwin nodded, seeing how distressed she was, and inclined his head towards her respectfully before leaving her alone in her bedroom. She sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

 _When we arrived at the Red Keep, it had already been done. Princess Elia and her children were dead. There are rumours that the Mountain raped her before he murdered her, but what is certain is that he killed both her and her son Prince Aegon. Princess Rhaenys was murdered by another one of Tywin Lannister's men. Robert has, again, acquitted Tywin Lannister of his crimes._

 _I regret that there is more I have to tell you. I found Lyanna in the Tower of Joy in Dorne, guarded by the Kingsguard. She was dying when I found her, taken by a fever. I am on my way home now so we can grieve together. I tried to write a letter for Benjen, but I could not bear it. I would appreciate it if you told him. I am sorry to ask this of you, but he needs to know or he will be angry that we did not tell him._

 _There is more I have to tell you, but you must not tell Lysa when she arrives at Winterfell. While at war, I fathered a baseborn son. His mother died from childbed fever and he has no one to take care of him. I am bringing him to Winterfell because he has nowhere else to go. I have named him Jon. I do not know how Lysa will react, but I do not expect you to tell her this news. I have to be the one to tell her._

 _I am leaving the Red Keep within the next few days. We have more discuss when I return home. I am sorry for all of your losses. Many may ignore your losses because of who your family were, but I do not._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Ned._

Shaena placed the letter underneath her pillow. She got no sleep that night. She was kept awake by the images of her brother's bloodied body, of Lyanna's lifeless form, of the mangled bodies of her niece and nephew that she would never meet and the dead body of her father. She allowed herself to cry, to scream, to shout, not caring who could hear her.

* * *

"So this is my council," Robert remarked as he entered the small council chamber, stinking of ale. He eyed his council members with distaste. "I keep forgetting that I am king." Robert sat down in the king's seat. Ned refrained from correcting him. He was not apart of the council, despite Robert's urging. He wanted to go home to his family and meet his son by Lysa. Robert sat back in his seat. "So, council. Council me."

Jon shared a look with Ned. Seeing that Ned wasn't going to be the one to speak, Jon sighed and started speaking. "The remaining Targaryens still have to be..." He struggled to find the right words, so he settled on the least offensive ones. "...attended to."

"Attended to," Robert scoffed. "I'll attend to them, have no doubt about that."

He shook his head. "No. I don't mean that. You know I don't." Jon gave his drunken king a warning look. Robert looked away from Jon, a frown on his face. "Your reign has been marred by enough bloodshed already."

"The blood of Targaryens," Robert reminded him, glaring at his foster father. "It's not the same."

"The blood of _children_ ," Jon responded. Ned knew that Robert's reaction to the mangled bodies of Elia and her children sickened Jon as well, as much as the old man tried to hide it. "If you're not careful, you'll get the same reputation as the Mad King."

Robert barked out a loud laugh that caused everyone to flinch, except for the Spider who was no doubt used to manic kings. Robert wasn't insane and if he was, it was grief that made him mad. He would get better. He had to. Ned refused to believe that he had helped put another mad king on the throne.

"Aerys wanted to kill everyone. He wanted to be the king of ashes. He liked to hear people scream as he burned them. The Targaryens are the only ones I want dead."

Ned scowled. His good-sister was a Targaryen. She was the mother of his nephews and his niece. Ned wouldn't let Robert touch her or her children, especially not the children. They were all he had left of Brandon.

"Murdering the rest of House Targaryen will send the wrong message," Jon stated. "I know you understand that. You're not a fool, Robert."

"No, I'm not." Robert smiled wryly. It was a smile that looked more like a grimace. "I hate the Targaryens. I'll admit to that. They pose a threat to me, you know that. Gods, the baby in Rhaella Targaryen's belly has a better claim to the throne than I do."

"We need to address that," Jon replied.

"Yes, we do. By killing the babe as soon as it draws breath."

"Robert!" Jon chided, horrified at Robert's cruelty. Ned was as well, though he tried to remain silent. His disapproval was etched on his face, mingled with horror and disgust. "We do not kill children. You're better than this."

"Am I?" Robert asked. Jon was shocked into silence. He pursed his lips together and sat back in his chair, staring at the wall behind Robert. The new king took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. What do you propose?"

Jon inhaled, making sure his voice came out steady, before he cautiously told Robert his plan. "You're right. Rhaella's unborn child has a better claim than you do. Once Viserys Targaryen is... dealt with-"

"You agree that he should be killed then," Robert interrupted, his eyes narrowed as he waited for Jon's response.

Jon Arryn sighed and nodded. "Yes. He is Aerys' last remaining male heir. We have no way to disinherit him in the eyes of the Targaryen loyalists. The Reach will rise for him, for a price. As will Dorne and the countless other houses that declared for House Targaryen during the war. I agree that he has to be killed, yes. I am not opposed to cruelty when it is necessary to stop wars. What I am opposed to, however, is cruelty and violence when caused by hatred and insanity. We are trying to prevent wars." Jon paused, waiting for Robert to say something. When Robert, for the first time in his life, stayed silent, Jon continued. "We can do that. We can secure the crown peacefully once Viserys Targaryen is dealt with. You're not going to like what I have in mind."

Robert sat up, suddenly looking very sober. "What is it?"

"You have a duty to your people to prevent another war. Remember that."

"Alright. I remember," Robert replied shorty. "Now tell me."

Hesitating, Jon paused for a moment before he picked up the bravery to speak to Robert. Ned was curious now as well. "Once Viserys Targaryen is dead and so long as Rhaella's child is a girl, Shaena Targaryen is the Targaryen heir as the last remaining member of House Targaryen."

"I know how the laws of succession work." Robert rolled his eyes.

"Some may say that her eldest son is the heir. We need to combat both of these issues. I have a way we can do that."

"Get to it, Jon," Robert said gruffly, becoming impatient. "What's your proposal?"

Jon shared a quick look with Ned. _Don't say it,_ Ned wanted to tell Jon. _Good gods, don't say it._ If Jon's plan was what Ned thought it was, nobody would end up happy. Jon looked away from Ned and addressed Robert once more. "You are the king. Your claim comes from right of conquest and from your Targaryen grandmother. However, Shaena Targaryen's claim is stronger, even as a woman. The precedent set is that a Targaryen woman can take the throne so long as she has no other male relatives."

"No," Robert said immediately, finally understanding what Jon was implying. He stood up and bashed his fist against the table. "Absolutely not! Have you gone mad as well, Jon?" He was roaring now, rage having turned his face red.

"No. Listen to me, Robert."

"I will not!" Robert bellowed. Robert's rage was something to behold. The way anger just took over him, as though it was his natural state. It used to make Ned cower. He was used to it now. "She is a Targaryen! She is _his_ sister! And the daughter of the king we fought to get rid of!"

"She also has the best claim to the throne," Jon replied.

"I don't fucking care about all that!" Robert shouted. "I've won the Iron Throne. I never wanted it, but it's mine now. All I wanted was Lyanna and now I have Seven Kingdoms." He laughed bitterly. "I don't want to marry the daughter of the Mad King, the sister of the bastard who took Lyanna from me. Shaena Targaryen could never take her place."

Bitterness twisted Ned's stomach. Robert only thought about himself. He never thought about how the very mention of Lyanna's name broke Ned's heart every time. Robert only cared about _his_ grief, _his_ suffering, _his_ loss. Ned swallowed his bitterness, as always.

"I'm not suggesting she take Lyanna's place," Jon insisted. "I am suggesting you marry her to secure your claim to the Seven Kingdoms. You don't have to like her. You only have to lay with her and produce a son or two. I asked you to remember that you have a duty to your people. Do I have to ask you again?"

"Damn you, Jon. Damn you and my _duty_. You should have been king. Or Ned. Or Jaime fucking Lannister. Any of you could have married the Targaryen bitch."

"Enough," Ned spoke, the first time during the entire meeting. Everyone looked at him in shock, even Stannis. "That's my sister-in-law you speak of. Have some respect."

Robert glowered at him. "I speak of the sister of the man who took Lyanna from me. _Your own sister_."

"Yes, she was my sister, and I grieve for her as much as you do. Believe me." _More. For I truly knew her. You loved her for what you saw, not for who she was._ He was getting tired of hiding how he felt. "But the sister is not to blame for the crimes of the brother. Or the father. What had Shaena to do with Rhaegar's actions?"

Scoffing, Robert asked him in disbelief, anger lurking in his tone. "What? So you believe I ought to marry Mad Aerys' daughter? Have you all lost your senses?"

"I don't know," Ned admitted quietly. He didn't know, to be true. All he knew was that nobody would be happy if Shaena and Robert were to wed. "It sounds... sensible."

"Sensible? I'd kill her on our wedding night, I swear it. I will. You know I could," Robert told Jon and Ned, a mad look in his eyes.

"You do that and I'd kill you the next morning," Ned replied coldly, his eyes narrowed at Robert.

The king looked at him, shocked. His shock quickly turned to rage as he stormed towards Ned. "You bastard," he grumbled, picking Ned up by his doublet.

"Enough!" Jon yelled, trying to separate the two. Stannis helped him. "You're not boys anymore! You are men. How can you be leaders if you cannot even lead a peaceful discussion? Sit down, the both of you."

Ned took one last look at Robert before he turned his head away and lowered himself into his seat. Robert glared at Jon, fired up from his argument with Ned. Jon held his glare. The two glared at each other for quite some time, before Jon sighed and backed away, sitting down in his chair once again. Robert stayed hovering over Ned's chair.

"What message do I send to my people if I admit that she has a better claim than I do?"

"You don't have to admit that," Jon replied. "You will be crowned on your own, as an unmarried man. Your marriage will be a symbol of peace and unity."

Robert huffed and sat back in his seat. "I fought to depose the Targaryens, not marry one."

"Yet this is the cross you have to bear, Robert, and I'm sorry about that," Jon admitted, wearing a look of pity. Robert wouldn't accept pity or sympathy from anyone but Jon. "But I believe this is the only way to ensure that there will not be another war of succession. The seven kingdoms need stability and peace."

"She has three children. Her claim means nothing. Her claim passes onto her eldest son. I'm not a fool, Jon. I know how it works."

"Her children by Brandon Stark will be disinherited from the line of succession." Jon gave Ned a sorry look. "She will agree to this."

"And why would she do that?" Robert asked.

"To keep her children safe," Jon replied simply. "She will sign a document that will disinherit her children by Brandon Stark in favour of any children by you."

"You would condemn me to this. To a lifetime married to a woman whom I despise, from a house that I hate with every fibre of my being?"

"I'm sorry, Robert," Jon said, his voice filled with pity. "But yes, I would. For peace and security, I would."

Robert looked to Ned for some sort of reassurance. Ned stayed silent. He didn't want Robert to marry Shaena, yet he saw the sense in it. Robert then looked Stannis, who gave a gruff nod, and then to the Spider, who nodded his approval as well. Huffing, Robert leaned back in his chair, holding his head in his hands. "Damn you, Jon," was all he said. "Damn you."

* * *

Shaena used to love socialising. She used to love speaking to people. It was like a game, making people like her, getting them to do things for her. Perhaps the North had changed her, or perhaps it was motherhood or sheer maturity. Whatever it was, Shaena was glad that aspect of her had changed.

But as she waited in the courtyard for Ned's new wife to enter through the gates, Shaena wished she was still the charming, likeable little princess she used to be, capable of charming the coldest of lords and ladies. _I might have been able to even charm Lysa Tully,_ Shaena mused as she watched the red-headed girl step out of her carriage, her nose stuck in the air as she helped her son as though he was some sort of prize.

Lysa didn't even look at Shaena as she walked towards her, too busy glancing at every area of the keep that was not Shaena or her two boys.

"Lady Lysa," Shaena greeted when it became clear that Lysa was not going to speak first. "Welcome to Winterfell. This is your son?"

"Yes," Lysa replied snobbishly. "This is my Robb."

"He looks strong," Shaena commented.

Naturally, Lysa beamed at the compliment. "He does, doesn't he? I think he is glorious," Lysa remarked, staring down at her son with an abundance of motherly love in her eyes. Shaena watched her warily. "I called him Robb after our new king. I know how fond Eddard is of his Grace. He will approve of the name, yes?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will," Shaena replied. "Robb may share a nursery with my daughter Sarra and a wet nurse too, if you are agreeable."

Lysa looked appalled at the suggestion. "No, I will feed my son myself. I would not feel right passing my son off to a stranger."

She flinched at Lysa's harsh words and the accusing tone that lurked beneath them. Shaena had fed her children when they were newborns to form a bond with them, but when they reached two weeks she let a wet nurse feed them. Ladies were not supposed to feed their children. Breastfeeding made Shaena feel like a cow.

"As you wish," Shaena responded coldly. She stepped back and allowed Lysa into the keep. She shared a quick look with Maester Luwin, seeing a similar look of distaste on his face. This was her home and Lysa Tully had the gall to insult her inside Winterfell's walls. She had half a mind to send her back to Riverrun.

But this woman was Ned's wife. _Poor Ned,_ was her immediate thought, _as much as I despise the woman, at least I am not married to her._ That was Shaena's only consolation. If she had to, Shaena would be able to avoid Lysa. Ned would have to share her bed and father more children.

She followed Lysa inside the keep and directed her to her rooms. "This is your room. Ned's room is adjoining. My room is just down the hall." Shaena gestured to the room at the end of the hall.

"I would like to have a cot sent to my room. Robb will be staying with me," Lysa declared, raising her chin haughtily as though she was the greatest mother in the world. She wouldn't even look at Shaena, as though the Targaryen princess was so far beneath her that she wasn't even worth acknowledging.

"You'll have your own handmaiden. You can ask her to get you a cot," Shaena answered, narrowing her eyes at Lysa. "If that is all..."

She made to leave, but Lysa continued to speak. "When will Eddard be coming home?"

"He has left King's Landing," Shaena told her. "In his last letter, he said that he would be home within a fortnight. That was almost a fortnight ago so I would imagine any day now."

"He writes to you often?" Lysa asked, staring at her feet.

 _She is jealous,_ Shaena thought with a sick sort of satisfaction. She reprimanded herself, remembering what it was like coming to Winterfell when she was first married. Lysa Tully no doubt felt as out of place and lonely as she had, yet Shaena had been a great deal more humble when she first arrived.

"Yes, of course," Shaena replied. "He is my good-brother. We are rather close." War did that to people, so did grief.

"He only wrote to me once after I gave birth to Robb. He left me with a child and little else," Lysa said mournfully, tears gathering in her eyes. "I hope that when he comes home, we'll become a happy family – me, him and Robb. Do you think that's possible?"

Shaena mustered a smile and nodded. "Yes. Yes. Of course it is. Ned is a kind man. He loves his family more than anything."

"Ned," Lysa repeated. "May I call him that too?"

"I'd imagine so. That's what his family calls him."

"And you are his family?" Lysa questioned, a judgemental gleam in her eyes that Shaena did not like at all.

"Yes," she answered simply. "I am his family."

"But you are a Targaryen and he is a Stark. Your brother kidnapped his sister. Your father murdered his father and brother. How could you possibly be family?" Lysa gave a mocking little cackle that caused the hairs on Shaena's arms to stand up.

She clenched her jaw as the corners of her lips curled upwards in what became a snarl. "I am not my father or brother. I am Shaena Stark. My husband was murdered by my father. I have just as much right as anyone to hate that man."

"Yet you share his blood," Lysa said. It seemed as though the younger girl wanted to get back at Shaena for being closer to Ned than Lysa was.

"My blood does not define me," Shaena replied, angry racing through her veins. As much as she tried to hide her anger, her eyes radiated pure, unfiltered rage. "If that is all, Lady Lysa, I have three children to attend to."

She didn't give Lysa a chance to say anything more and walked swiftly down the hall to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Only two days after Lysa's arrival, Shaena spotted a retinue of Stark men approaching the gate, bearing the Stark banner. Suppressing her urge to see Ned again, Shaena stayed in her room with Sarra. Ned would probably want to see his wife and son first. Who was she to impose on a father meeting his son?

Instead, she concentrated on getting Sarra back to sleep. She sang her a song that Shaena's own mother used to sing to her, tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to get the words out. She worried for her mother. What would the king do to her? Would she be spared or murdered like the rest of their family? Was she overcome by grief? Shaena wished that she could comfort her mother, but she knew that their new king would not agree to that. Right now, Shaena had to worry about herself and her children.

Hearing someone knock at the door, Shaena jumped with surprise and wiped her eyes quickly. "Come in," she said, rising to her feet. Her eyes were no doubt red and swollen, but once she saw that it was Ned, Shaena no longer cared. He stepped inside her bedroom, a crestfallen look on his face filled with pity and sadness. Shaena once again became overwhelmed by grief and self-pity. She launched herself into Ned's arms, holding onto him for dear life as she sobbed into his shoulder.

He sobbed with her, wetting her dress. Shaena didn't mind. All she could think about was grief and all she had lost. Brandon, Rickard, Lyanna, Rhaegar... it was all too much. And the fact that all of this was caused by her own family, her own blood, made it that much worse. _How much can one person handle?_ She wondered. She had reached her limit. If she had to lose anyone else, Shaena knew that would collapse from the pain.

"You..." Shaena tried to speak, her sobs interrupting her attempt. She took a deep breath and tried again. "You went to... Lyanna... she... she is..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I am so sorry, Ned."

Tears in his eyes, Ned could only nod. "I am too. Your brother..."

Shaena scoffed. "Was a monster. A selfish bastard w-who only cared about his fucking p-p-prophecies!" She was overcome by another round of sobbing. She thought she was done with crying, yet the mere sight of Ned made her grief resurface.

"Yet he was your brother all the same." Ned gave her a pitiful smile. "You grieve for him."

"I do," she admitted, with equal parts sadness and shame. Her brother was a monster, yet she still missed him. "What does that make me?"

"No different from the rest of us."

Shaena wiped the tears from her cheeks and mustered a small smile. Stepping back, she pulled away from Ned and wrung her hands. "You did not go to Lysa."

She regretted mentioning Lysa immediately because of the frown that came upon Ned's tear stained face. "No," he answered. "I cannot bear to look at her."

"You made a mistake," Shaena assured him, placing a hand on his arm and giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "You were at war. You didn't know if you were coming back to a wife that you had known for, what, a few days?"

"It was wrong and dishonourable, no matter how long I knew her for. There is no excuse," Ned asserted, his voice taking on a tone that commanded no more argument. "I'm just worried about how she will react. Is it wrong that I hope she can find it in her to be kind to him?"

Sighing, Shaena sat down at the end of her bed, the bed she had once shared with Brandon. Her heart twisted. "No. He's your son. You want him to feel loved." She paused, biting her lip. "Only... I don't think Lysa has it in her to be kind to him. She is... jealous... and petty. I'm sorry, Ned. But you and I will make sure that Jon grows up feeling loved."

Ned looked away from Shaena, a guilty look on his face. Shaena noticed it immediately. "What is it?" she asked.

"I..." Ned stopped, struggling to find the words. He inhaled deeply. "I have something to tell you."

"Go on," she urged, becoming frightened.

"You know that Robert's king now." Shaena nodded, trying to hide her bitterness. Her brother Viserys was the heir, not the Baratheon usurper. Shaena bit her tongue. Ned licked his lips before speaking again. "Well, his claim comes from his Targaryen grandmother. It's not strong enough. There are six people in Westeros who have a better claim than him. Your mother, Viserys Targaryen and you and your three children. There will be seven once your mother has her babe."

"My mother is with child?" Shaena asked, breathless. Nobody had told her.

"You didn't know?" Shaena shook her head, speechless. "She is due to give birth within the next few weeks."

"Where is she?" Shaena inquired. Ned looked reluctant to tell her. "Please, Ned. She's my mother."

Ned sighed. "Your mother and Viserys are on Dragonstone."

"Will they be safe?"

Just by looking at his face, Shaena knew the answer. "Shaena..." He trailed off, wondering how to phrase it. He finally decided on answering simply with, "I don't know."

Shaena nodded mutely, a blank expression on her face as she realised that she might have to lose more people and there was nothing she could do about it. Her mother was pregnant with a sister Shaena may never meet. Her heart broke again.

"You wanted to tell me something," Shaena reminded Ned after they sat in silence for quite some time.

"Yes," he said, giving her another pitiful look. Shaena was sick of his pity. "It was decided that, since your claim is stronger, for the sake of peace it might be best if you and Robert were to unite your claims."

She stiffened, clutching the sheets of her bed in her fist so tightly that her knuckles went white. "And how would we do that?" she asked lowly.

"Marriage," was all he said. But it was more than enough. Shaena rose to her feet as soon as the word came out of his mouth and opened her mouth to object. There was no way she was going to marry the man who took her family from her. "Listen to me, Shaena. Westeros has known nothing but war in the past two years. Now we have peace, but it is unstable. There are those that would rather see Robert dead than as their king."

"And why should I care?" Shaena fumed. "I care nothing for him. If they want him dead, then so be it."

"I know you have no love for Robert, but he is our chance for peace. The Seven Kingdoms will never allow another Targaryen to sit on the throne, not after the Mad King. But if you were to marry him-"

"That will never happen," Shaena interrupted.

Ned went on as though she hadn't spoken at all. "If you were to marry him, the Targaryen loyalists would be satisfied without angering the rebels."

"When I agreed to call the banners and prepare the North for war, I didn't expect that it would end in the deaths of innocent children. Of my own niece and nephew," Shaena said, anger shaking her voice. "This is the man you want me to marry? He hates Targaryens as much as I despise him."

"Yet he is willing to put aside his hatred for the sake of Westeros."

"Oh, is he now?" Shaena asked mockingly. She threw her head back and laughed derisively. "How kingly of him!"

" _Shaena_ ," Ned reprimanded tiredly. "Please. Just think about it. What happened to Rhaegar's children was monstrous, but that was Tywin Lannister, not Robert."

"So you don't think he would have done the exact same thing? His hatred of Targaryens is well-known, Ned. I'm not a fool."

"Perhaps he would have, but he can absolve him of doing the deed at least," Ned insisted. Shaena scoffed and looked away from him. "You and your three children have a better claim to the throne than Robert does. That makes you and your children threats. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Are you saying that he will hurt them?" Shaena asked, terror washing over her.

Ned shook his head. "No. What I'm saying is that at the moment, they are threats. If you prove that you're loyal to the crown, he has no reason to consider them rivals. Torrhen will remain Lord of Winterfell and your children will be treated with respect as the king's step-children. If bargain your claim well, you might be able to save your family, Shaena. Think about that."

Surprising even herself, Shaena began to consider the proposal. As queen, she could protect her family. Her children would be safe. Perhaps she could even convince the king to spare her mother, Viserys and her unborn sibling.

 _I am falling into the same trap as when I was going to marry Rhaegar,_ Shaena realised. She had always been enamoured with the thought of being queen, even though she knew it would be disastrous. _But it will be disastrous whether I become queen or not. If I become queen, the woodswitch's prophecy may come true, but if I do not become queen, my children are in danger and my family will surely be doomed._

"Brandon and Sarra come with me," she stated in a tone that commanded no arguments. "Torrhen has to stay here, I know that, and you will take care of him as though he is your own son."

"I will. I promise," Ned replied. "Robert won't be happy when he sees the children."

Shaena scoffed. "Then let him be unhappy. I will not be parted from them."

Ned nodded, knowing that there would be no dissuading her. They said no more. Instead of speaking, Ned sat beside her at the end of the bed. Shaena laid her head on his shoulder, her thoughts whirling around in her head, giving her a headache.

" _You shall be queen, my dear, whether you like it or not."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** More about the prophecy will be revealed in the next chapter. It's apart of the reason why Shaena didn't want to marry Rhaegar, but it didn't really fit into any of the scenes until now. We're at the main part of the story which will be divided into multiple parts.

Again, I was blown away by the reviews the last chapter got! So thanks you guys!

 **Bookwormstrawberry:** Jon is the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar. It's not a huge element of the plot, but it's important to note. Is that what you were wondering?

 **kfhfly687:** the Stark kids will be pretty similar to their canon counterparts considering that their father is still Ned. Catelyn will be in the story as well, just not as Catelyn Stark.

 **AndArmourYourselfInIt:** Lysa and Ned won't be in the story too much, but it'll be an interesting dynamic. Ned is Warden of the North now, but he's not of nearly high enough status to marry a firstborn daughter. However, Lysa was the second daughter and disgraced, so that was why he married her. It's interesting to read your speculations! Thanks for the review!

 **HPuni101:** They have 3 children now. Torrhen is the eldest, then Brandon and then Sarra. As more OC children are born, I'll start putting a list of them and details at the start of every chapter, just for handiness sake and because I know it can get confusing!

 **Guest (1):** Compared to Robert or Rhaegar, Brandon is a dream husband! I found Lyanna very frustrating as well, even as I was writing her. I feel like the Stark children would have been very sheltered, even Ned and Lyanna's generation. The way I'd justify Lyanna's actions is by saying that she thought her relationship with Rhaegar meant something more. That it was destiny. And because Lyanna was so fond of songs and fairytales, she fell for Rhaegar and was reckless. But I agree that her actions were wrong. I think it was Barbrey Dustin you're thinking of. Ramsay married her to get her lands. I have to admit, I haven't given much much thought to the Martells, but they won't harbor as much of a grudge as they do in canon.

 **Guest (2):** I'm not sure. I personally like Daenerys. In the book she wasn't raped on her wedding night, but it's stated that after Drogo was very rough with her and sex was painful. I'm not sure what the exact quote is but she says in the book that she's glad he takes her from behind so he can't see her crying. I consider this to be rape. She's one of those characters that is controversial but I like her. I just think that if she was a male character a lot of people wouldn't criticise her as much.

 **Guest (3):** Rules of succession are just guidelines, which is evident in both history and GRRM's world. If someone has an army and enough support, they can become king. Robert Baratheon didn't have the best claim but he took the throne... because he had an army and enough support. Jon's claim would come before Daenerys because the precedent set is that a girl's claim is only considered if there are no other male heirs. I compare medieval society to GRRM's world because his world is based on the War of the Roses, which was ended when Henry VII married Elizabeth of York to unite their claims. Anyway, if you don't agree with me, that's ok. We can agree to disagree.


	6. The Act of Succession

**THE ACT OF SUCCESSION**

* * *

" _You shall be queen, my dear, whether you like it or not," the old crone promised, her wormy lips curling upwards in a sinister smile._

" _So I will marry my brother?"_

" _I did not make such a promise."_

" _But I will be queen?"_

" _Yes," she said, her smile becoming more sinister. Shaena felt her heartbeat getting faster and faster. "You will be the founder of a line of kings – and queens too, I should think."_

" _I will give the king an heir?"_

" _Many. You will be mother to two queens and three kings."_

" _So my sons will die?"_

" _Aye. For power, greed and glory, your sons will perish."_

" _Who will take them from me?"_

" _The other queen. The mother of madness, who will covet your crown from the very first glance, will take your first."_

" _And the other?"_

" _Killed by his own subservience. I see silver."_

" _Silver?"_

" _Aye. Like the colour of your hair."_

" _You say my daughters will be queens. How so?"_

" _For power, greed and glory."_

" _Will they perish too?"_

" _Only one will perish because of your greed."_

" _You confuse me, witch."_

" _Do I? A great pity. To know one's future is a dangerous thing. The greatest witches know that prophecy is more than just the foretelling of doom. It is a cause of destruction."_

" _Speak plainly."_

" _What would be the fun in that? You have your prophecy and your gift. Now, away with you."_

* * *

Shaena awoke with a start, the sight of the old witch still fresh in her head. She gasped for breath, jumping up into a sitting position, before she realised that she was safe. Her face was covered in sweat and her hair was damp. Shaena wiped her forehead and climbed out of bed, pouring herself a glass of water.

 _It means nothing,_ she promised herself. These dreams were manifestations of her anxiety. They meant nothing. Shaena forced herself not to linger on thoughts of the future and instead readied herself for the day. It would be one of her last days in Winterfell, the keep that had been her home for so long.

Once she was dressed, she left her bedroom to go to her sons' room. Torrhen and Brandon were playing with their wooden soldiers. Shaena smiled at the sight of them, even though it broke her heart to think that they would soon be separated.

Torrhen was the first to notice her. He turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Mother."

"Good morning, my loves," she said to them. She sat down on the chair by the window. Brandon toddled over to her and climbed onto her lap, giving her a toothy grin as he snuggled into her. "There's something I have to tell you. Come, Torrhen."

He put down his wooden soldier and sat at Shaena's feet. "What is it?" he asked.

Shaena forced herself to smile at him as tears gathered in her eyes. _He's too young to be left on his own. Too young to be left without a mother._ She pushed back her tears. _I'm doing this for them,_ she told herself. _Someday, he will understand._

"What I am going to tell you is quite upsetting so you both have to be strong for me. Can you do that?" she asked them. Both of her sons nodded. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. "Good boys. You know that I love you both more than anything in the world, and it is because I love you that I have to leave."

"I don't understand," Torrhen said, shaking his head.

She sighed. "I am going to marry the king."

"I thought your father was the king," Torrhen stated.

"He was," Shaena said. "But he was very cruel so the new king took his place. And now I must marry him so the kingdoms can know peace. Do you understand?" Torrhen shook his head, a blank look on his face, so Shaena elaborated. "The new king is of House Baratheon. My family are the Targaryens. This new king is the rightful king, but my claim is stronger because my father was the last king. That is why I must marry King Robert and unite our claims."

"I understand," Torrhen replied, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So when will the king be coming?"

His words felt like a kick in the belly. She brushed his hair away from his face and looked at her eldest son with pity in her eyes. "No, my love. The king won't be coming to Winterfell. I..." She paused, knowing that Torrhen wouldn't be happy to hear that she was leaving. He was so young... Shaena felt like a horrible mother. She sighed. "I will be going to King's Landing to marry him."

"I want to go with you," Torrhen said immediately. She saw tears gather in his grey eyes, so alike his father's. Torrhen rarely cried. He was so strong that he worried Shaena. Seeing her strong little boy get so upset made Shaena want to cry as well.

"Oh, Torrhen. I wish that you could come with me. I really do. But you must stay in Winterfell with Uncle Ned."

"No, I don't want to!" Torrhen yelled. He stood up and stomped his foot, half way between crying and being angry.

"You have to learn how to be the Lord of Winterfell," she told him. She placed Brandon on the floor and let him toddle away while she reached for Torrhen's hands, hoping to comfort him. Torrhen pulled his hands away from her and crossed his arms. "The Lord of Winterfell cannot leave the North. Your place is here. My place is in King's Landing."

"No!" Torrhen shouted. "I don't want to be Lord of Winterfell! I want to be with you!"

"Torrhen, stop, please," Shaena begged. She tried to push back her tears. A part of her was glad that Torrhen was finally expressing his emotions and she didn't want to discourage him, even if it meant she had to suffer a tantrum. "I know you don't understand, but someday you will. I have to marry the king to keep us all safe. I will write to you at least once a month and I will visit as often as I can. You can visit me too."

She was lying through her teeth. The North was too far away from King's Landing for frequent visits, but she couldn't tell Torrhen that. Knowing that he would likely not see her for a very long time would break his heart. God knows, it had already broken hers.

"Please don't go," Torrhen pleaded, his lower leg trembling as he fought back tears. "I don't want to lose you too."

Shaena choked on a sob. "Oh, come here." She wrapped Torrhen in her arms and let him cry into her shoulder as she silently wept. She hoped he couldn't hear her. Torrhen often blamed himself for upsetting her. She didn't want Torrhen to grow up to be emotionally oppressed because of her. She rubbed his back and whispered soothing words and empty promises into his ear. _He may hate me for making promises I can't keep when he's older, but if lying makes him feel a little better... isn't it worth it?_ She reasoned with herself. She didn't want to leave him feeling lonely and abandoned.

"Will Brandon and Sarra stay?" he asked as he pulled away from her, wiping his nose and sniffling.

She shook her head slowly. "No, my love. They have to come with me." Seeing that he was going to start crying again, Shaena hastily continued. "Oh, Torrhen, they aren't the lords of Winterfell. They have nothing binding them here. I know it isn't fair, but you were born to rule the North. I cannot take you away from Winterfell because you're needed here."

"I guess," Torrhen said, still sniffling. "It's just not fair."

"I know, Torrhen. I know. But you must do your duty, as I must do mine."

* * *

As Jon Arryn was eager to have Robert and Shaena married as soon as possible, mainly in case Robert changed his mind, Shaena only had a week to say her goodbyes to the household of Winterfell, to Torrhen and to Benjen.

Torrhen had wailed and roared as she left. It broke Shaena's heart to see him like that, and it shattered her entire being to see Lysa Tully scold him for his behaviour. She would write to Maester Luwin to make sure that Lysa treated Torrhen with the respect due to him as Lord of Winterfell. Lysa was a bitter woman. No doubt she would treat Torrhen badly just because she didn't like his mother.

Ned had offered to escort her to King's Landing. She was glad for him, her last piece of home other than her children. They had been travelling for an entire week without sleeping in proper beds before they stopped at an inn. Brandon and Sarra were in one room with their wet nurse while Ned and Shaena agreed to share the other. There was no dishonour in sharing a room with her good-brother, even if the laws of society may look down on them. It was also a great deal cheaper.

They spent the money they had saved on accommodation on good ale – and plenty of it! Shaena relished the taste. After only a few sips, all of her worries turned to dust. Her heartache over leaving Torrhen was eased, her fretting over marrying Robert was quelled, and her resentment over returning to King's Landing was forgotten. Ned had relished in the ale as well. Shaena had never seen him so relaxed and loose. Usually he was uptight and quiet, even around his family.

"You know, the last time I stayed in an inn was after I married Brandon," Shaena mused, the ale having made her tongue loose. "Can you imagine? It seems so long ago now. We had no idea what was ahead of us."

"I have a question for you," Ned slurred.

"Go on."

"If you could go back to when the Tourney at Lannisport was being held, would you have married him still?"

From how he asked the question, Shaena could tell that was something he had often wondered, but never had the courage to ask her. Shaena sighed and leaned back in her chair. "The only good thing that came out of my marriage to Brandon was my children. I loved him and I believe he loved me, but we were horrible together. Brandon needed a docile, forgiving wife and I was certainly not that." Ned offered her a smile, becoming silent. "I have a question for you."

"Go on," Ned replied.

"Who is Jon's mother?" Ned shot her a look. Shaena laughed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. I had to try. I have a different question."

"What is it?"

"Do you think Lysa will treat Torrhen nicely?" Shaena asked, her voice trembling as she thought of her son, all alone in Winterfell with only Lysa Tully as a maternal figure. Ned gave Shaena a pitiful look. "Don't look at me like that. I don't even expect her to act as a mother to him or even to dote on him like an aunt should, but do you think she'll treat him badly? I don't know her as you do."

"I don't know her either, to be perfectly honest," Ned admitted. He groaned. "She hates me."

"Because of Jon?"

"Because of Jon," he repeated, nodding. "I told her about him and she looked at me like she wanted to kill me."

"Well, you did father an illegitimate child and then brought him home. It must be difficult for her to see him everyday, a living reminder of your infidelity." Ned gave her another look. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "But if Brandon brought his illegitimate child home, I would have broken his nose."

"I expected a slap. I expected her to shout at me and call me all sorts of things, but she did none of that. She was silent, but her eyes said it all. I've killed men and their fellow soldiers never looked at me the way she did." He paused and let out a sigh. "So, to answer your question, no. I don't think she has it in her to be kind to your son when she dislikes you."

"Thanks, Ned," Shaena said sarcastically.

He shrugged. "You wanted the truth. I gave it to you."

Shaena watched him closely, noticing how the mere mention of his wife put him on edge. "You don't get on with her at all, do you?"

"Who?"

"Lysa."

Ned sighed again and shook his head. "No. Even before I told her about Jon, she never even tried to get to know me. She didn't want to marry me at all. I think she loved someone else. It doesn't bother me that much. I don't particularly like her either."

"Ned Stark!" She didn't think she had ever heard Ned complain about anyone before.

He cracked a grin. "What?"

"That's the first time I've heard you speak ill of anyone apart from murderers, Rhaegar and the Mad King. Is Lysa really that bad?"

"It's the ale. It's made my tongue loose," Ned said, chuckling.

"And I have left my son in the care of that woman," Shaena realised, suddenly feeling very sober. What if Lysa hurt him? She could easily say horrible things to him without anyone knowing. Children were easy to manipulate. Shaena remembered how her own father used to say the most horrible things to her and somehow made her believe that it was _her_ fault. Shaena prayed Lysa didn't do that to Torrhen.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Ned assured her, as though he could read her thoughts. "I'll make sure that Torrhen grows up feeling loved."

"Thank you," Shaena replied, tearing up. She wiped her eyes and laughed, making a point of putting down her flagon of ale. "I think I've had enough to drink."

"Me too," Ned agreed, putting down his flagon as well. "How are you feeling about marrying Robert?" Shaena scowled at him in response, making her feelings perfectly known. "He's not that bad, Shaena."

"Perhaps not to you," Shaena replied. "But your brother did not run away with his betrothed and your father was not the Mad King."

"Robert will get over that." Shaena raised her eyebrows. Ned sighed. "Eventually."

"How long is eventually?" Shaena replied. "When we are old and grey and Robert suddenly realises that I am not my brother or father? Do you honestly believe that a man who despises Targaryens, who let Tywin Lannister get away with the murder of two innocent children just because they had Targaryen blood, will treat me – _a Targaryen –_ with anything but complete and utter disdain?"

"Perhaps at first," Ned said. "But you could charm anyone. You could charm a horse if you wanted to."

Shaena scoffed. "This is different, Ned. I'd take a horse over Robert."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I?" Shaena asked. "And what if I don't want him to like me? What if I don't like him? You know what, I don't like him. My whole family is going to be extinct and he is the one responsible. Why should I pander to his whims and try get into his good graces when he has wronged my family in so many ways? Why should I be the better person?"

"Because he is the king," Ned answered. She already knew why, but she hated hearing the words come out of Ned's mouth – a reminder that Robert held all the power in this marriage. "I'm sorry, Shaena. I don't think we should talk about this now. The ale has made you angry. You're not thinking rationally. We'll speak about this tomorrow."

Her head was whirling. Shaena nodded before she buried her head in her hands. "It's a different world now, isn't it? A decade ago, who would have thought that Robert Baratheon would be the king of Westeros? Yet here we are."

"I know it sounds terrible, but I always expected Brandon to die young." Shaena turned to look at him, surprised. "Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother, but he was wilful and impulsive. My father said that he and Lyanna had the wolfsblood. It turned out to be the death of them."

"I know what you mean," Shaena said. "Most people mellow with age. Boys become less impulsive and irresponsible as they get older. Brandon never matured. He seemed to get more restless and irresponsible the older he got, the more responsibilities your father gave him."

"I often wondered... if I had gone back to Winterfell after the Tourney of Harrenhal, would things have been different. I knew that my family needed me, but I loved the Vale. I felt like I belonged there more than I belonged at Winterfell." Shaena placed her hand on his and gave it a short squeeze. "I should have gone back. I could have stopped Lyanna. And if I failed to stop her, then I might have been able to stop Brandon or Father."

"Perhaps you had a chance of stopping your father, but Brandon was determined to go south. I told him I was pregnant and it didn't even make a difference. He didn't even consider staying with me." Shaena laughed bitterly. "And Lyanna... poor Lyanna. Rhaegar had her brainwashed at the Tourney of Harrenhal. She thought she was apart of something great and that Rhaegar loved her. I tried to tell her what he was like. Rhaegar was manipulative. He'd do anything to fulfil his beloved prophecies. She never listened to me." She gave Ned a sad smile. "Nothing you could have said or done would have made a difference. Like you said, they had the wolfsblood. They were determined to get themselves into trouble."

Ned nodded silently. Shaena moved to sit beside him and embraced her good-brother, placing her head on his shoulder. They had both lost so much. She felt twice her age. When she thought of the girl she'd once been, the girl who fell in love with Brandon Stark at the Tourney of Lannisport, it felt as though she was thinking of a completely different person.

She didn't know how it happened or who initiated it. She blamed it on the ale, of course. Before either of them knew what was happening, their heads were moving closer together, their lips almost touching, before Shaena pressed her lips to Ned's and gently kissed him. She felt tears crawl down her cheeks. It was nothing like her kisses with Brandon. Her kisses with Brandon were filled with passion and urgency, but they were rushed and demanding. This kiss was slow and gentle like they had all the time in the world.

Ned was the one to pull away first. He looked horrified with himself. Shaena soon shared in his horror. They weren't like this. They had more honour than this. "We shouldn't," he said.

"No, we shouldn't," she agreed. Ned was married and Shaena was soon to be married to the king. They shouldn't be sharing a room together, let alone kissing! "I'm sorry, I don't know..."

"Don't be. It was a mistake." Ned stood up and walked towards the chair by the fire. "I'm going to sleep here tonight."

Shaena nodded. Had they not just kissed, she would have offered to share the bed with him. But that would have been inappropriate now.

"Goodnight, Ned."

He gave her a sad smile. "Goodnight, Shaena."

* * *

As she rode towards the Red Keep with her retinue of northern men, Shaena had to fight the urge to turn her horse around and run away.

The life she had ran from, the life she had rejected in favour of a simpler, calmer life, was waiting for her within those walls. The Red Keep had been her home once when the walls were adorned with the Targaryen banner. Now, the walls were adorned with banners of gold and black, the banners of House Baratheon. As much as she hated her father for what he did, to her and to the realm, the sight of the Baratheon banner blowing in the wind, marring the walls of the keep she had once called home, not only sicked Shaena – it _enraged_ her.

She took a deep breath. _For Torrhen and Brandon,_ she told herself, repeating their names like a song inside her head. _For Sarra. For Viserys. For Mother and her unborn child. For them, I would do anything._ She would bargain her claim in return for her family's lives. The new king could not afford to seem similar to his predecessor in any way, and even if Robert Baratheon hated Targaryens and preferred to deal with Targaryens when they were corpses, his advisors were honourable at least. Jon Arryn knew how valuable her claim was.

And she had Ned. Ned would not allow Robert to hurt her, even if they were best friends and as close as brothers. He had lost too many family members to risk the lives of his niece and nephews. Even besides that, Ned was as honourable as men came. The deaths of Elia and her children had disgusted him. He would not allow the same fate to befall Shaena and her children.

The gates opened for the northern retinue, allowing Shaena, Ned, her children and their guards to ride into the courtyard. Shaena glanced around the courtyard – like everything, she found the courtyard of her old home changed as well. It had still not been fully repaired since the Sack. Blood still stained the tapestries and the pieces of flower pots spread across the ground, their contents spilled across the grass. Some of the pillars needed to be repaired as well.

Shaena wondered where they were planning on getting the money to repair the Red Keep, as well as all the other keeps in Westeros that had been damaged in the war. The royal treasury was most likely empty and Shaena doubted that Robert Baratheon had much coin to his name after the war, even if he did have a crown now. Jon Arryn had a lot of issues to address and a lot of money to conjure from thin air.

She looked across the courtyard at each and every lord, lady, knight and servant who had come to greet their future queen. The first man who caught her eye was Ser Jaime, the golden haired knight who was the youngest ever member of the Kingsguard, the knight who broke his vows and murdered her father.

Mad Aerys was a horrible man, she knew that as well as anyone, yet just looking at Jaime Lannister made her feel sick. The queen should trust her husband's kingsguard. Shaena would never entrust her safety and the safety of her future children in the same hands that had killed her father, the king he swore to protect.

At the entrance to the Red Keep, Shaena spotted an old man wearing a kind smile and guessed that he was Jon Arryn. The king had not bothered to greet his future wife. Shaena scoffed to herself. _What a_ _great_ _way to start our lives together._ She called back to the old saying – start as you mean to go on. Shaena had no doubt that this was what the rest of her life looked like, being disappointed and embarrassed publicly by Robert Baratheon.

With Ned's assistance, she climbed off her horse, her beautiful silver stallion, and went over to Jon Arryn. The old man inclined his head towards her as she lowered her head towards him in return. As it was, they were now of equal standing. He was the Hand of the King and the Lord of the Vale, and she was the widow of the heir to Winterfell and the mother of the new Lord of Winterfell. When she got married, however, the only person she would have to bow to was the king. The thought thrilled her somewhat.

"Lady Shaena," Lord Arryn greeted. For some reason, Shaena found it very funny how he stumbled over which name to call her. She was Shaena Targaryen and Shaena Stark, and soon she would be Shaena Baratheon.

"Lord Hand," she responded, giving him a polite smile. She was back to _this_ , the games, the lies, the niceties... and Jon Arryn was by no means the worst of the southern courtiers.

"Ah, this must be your son," Jon Arryn smiled down at Brandon and ruffled his hair. Her son beamed up at the old man. There was a sweetness to both of her sons that Shaena loved, a likeability that drew people to them effortlessly. They got that from their Uncle Rhaegar. "Brandon, is it?"

"Yes, my lord," Brandon said, reciting the niceties his mother taught him.

"I knew your father," Jon Arryn told him. Though he was kind to Brandon, he looked as though he saw a ghost, and it was not Brandon's father that Jon Arryn saw in Shaena's silver-haired, purple-eyed son. "I only met him a handful of times, but those rare occurrences were enough to turn my hair grey far before it's time." Arryn chuckled. "I hope you're more like your uncle."

Brandon giggled and looked up at his Uncle Ned, a wide smile on his face. Ned smiled, though it was the sad smile Shaena had grown used to seeing on his solemn face. "Where is the king?" Ned asked Jon.

The old Hand sighed. "Doing what he does best. Avoiding his duties."

 _Avoiding me._ Did Baratheon not realise that she didn't want to marry him either? She didn't want to even look at him – her brother's murderer, the man who allowed her kin's deaths to go unpunished. She felt indignant and knew that she would have to grow used to the feeling. Robert Baratheon didn't seem like the type of man to be fair and understanding. Here in King's Landing, she would have to hide her grief.

Shaena looked around the Red Keep once again, lost in thought. _These walls hold too many memories,_ she thought, tears forming in her eyes. _I should not have come back. It hurts too much._ She pushed her tears away. _My grief is not welcome here,_ she reminded herself. _I am not welcome here, truly, nor my children. My claim is all they want._

Rhaegar had once resided in the Red Keep, and now his murderer slept in the king's chambers, only a few doors down from where Rhaegar had slept. Her brother had caused a war. He had brainwashed an innocent girl who Shaena had loved with all her heart and had caused the deaths of millions. Good gods, Rhaegar had caused her husband's death! Yet Shaena grieved for him still. She grieved for the brother she once loved, who played with her when she was little and wrote her songs and poems and tried – and failed – to teach her how to use a sword behind their father's back. _That_ was the brother she loved and missed, not the fanatic he turned into.

She was stolen from her thoughts when she caught a pair of stormy blue eyes looking down at her, defiled by the purest of resentment – hatred, even, but not quite. Shaena locked eyes with her husband-to-be, the King of Westeros, and she felt absolutely nothing. She had expected to feel hatred, pity perhaps (he had just lost his betrothed, even if his betrothed didn't particularly like him). But no, Shaena felt nothing at all – not pity, not anger or resentment, nor sadness or grief – just an intense desire to flee the Red Keep and go anywhere else in the world.

King Robert was the one who looked away first. He stepped away from the window, leaving Shaena confused and startled and overcome with an array of emotions. She _did_ hate him, just not as intensely as she imagined she would, and that shocked her.

Suddenly, Ned and Jon stopped talking and turned to her, waiting for her to speak. Shaena looked between them, bewildered. "My apologies, my lords. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's quite alright. You've had a long journey." Jon Arryn gave her another one of his kind, fatherly smiles. "I was just saying that you ought to get some rest before we start discussing the wedding as well as some other arrangements."

"What other arrangements?" Shaena asked.

"The new act of succession," Jon stated. "We have to draw up a new act and it requires your signature along with the signatures of the other Targaryens who have a claim to the throne."

She noticed how guilt crossed his face, marring his worn features. He made Shaena uneasy.

"Of course," Shaena replied. "Thank you, Lord Hand."

She spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting used to the Red Keep again. She was staying in her old rooms – perhaps it was Robert's version of a sick joke, or perhaps it was an act of kindness on his behalf. Shaena didn't know and, quite frankly, she didn't care. She liked being back in her old rooms, even if the sight of her old bed, where her mother used to get in with her when Shaena had a nightmare, triggered all sorts of memories and feelings to come to surface.

After dinner, Jon Arryn summoned Shaena to his solar. She had never been in the Tower of the Hand before. Tywin Lannister had wanted nothing to do with her and Rhaegar – and the king, to be true. She wondered how Lord Tywin felt about his beautiful daughter being shunned in favour of Shaena. No doubt the Old Lion wanted his daughter to be queen. _What do I care? If it was up to me, Cersei Lannister would be queen in a heart beat. So long as my family are safe, I don't care who sits beside Robert on the Iron Throne._

She suppressed her bitter thoughts as one of Arryn's guards from the Vale escorted her inside his solar. Jon Arryn looked up from his paperwork when he saw her, a small, kind smile on his lips as he greeted her for the second time that day.

"Lady Shaena, sit," he offered, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"Thank you, Lord Hand," she replied.

"While we're waiting for the king, I should explain to you what the outline of the new Act of Succession will be." Shaena nodded in response and poured herself a glass of wine. "This piece of legislation will exclude your children by Brandon Stark from the line of succession in favour of your future children by Robert."

"So will my children by Brandon have any claim to the throne at all?"

"None," Jon Arryn replied. "We cannot risk another war of succession. All claimants to the Iron Throne must have Baratheon blood in their veins, although your claim will be acknowledged."

Shaena nodded, still very confused. She had a mind for politics and affairs of state, _usually_ , but as of late, the complicated politics of a post-war Westeros baffled her. _I suppose it doesn't matter if I understand it or not,_ Shaena thought bitterly, _so long as I obey._

The king decided to join them then. He barged into Jon's solar so rapidly that by the time Shaena stood up, the king was already standing right in front of her, his eyes blazing into hers as though she had committed some horrible crime.

"You will send your Targaryen brats back to Winterfell or _so help me_ ," he snarled at her. His fury was truly a sight to behold. The way it twisted every part of his face, the way his anger radiated from him like a perfume... Shaena would have called it magnificent if she wasn't so frightened.

"My children are Starks," Shaena explained slowly, trying to hold her own against the king whose demeanour obviously held true to the words of his house. _Ours is the fury..._ The fury was most certainly Robert Baratheon's. Though it wasn't the most suitable time to admire her future husband, Shaena had to admit he was very handsome. He had short black hair, stormy blue eyes, a handsome, chiselled face and a strong, toned body. Shaena was quite a tall woman, yet Robert Baratheon towered over her. It made his rage all the more frightened.

"Your son looks like _him_ ," Robert said, as though he was accusing her of some great crime. As though bearing a son that looked like Rhaegar Targaryen was treason. "I want him gone."

Shaena glared at him and took a step closer to the king. " _No_."

"No?" he repeated. "NO?!" the king bellowed, making Shaena flinch back in fright. Robert laughed, somehow managing to sound angry and mocking at the same time. "I can barely stand to see one Targaryen in my keep, let alone three!"

"They stay," she repeated, trying to keep her voice steady. She could not bear to be apart from Brandon and Sarra. She had already left Torrhen behind. She could not bear to be apart from them as well. "They stay or I will take my claim and go back to Winterfell."

The king threw his head back and laughed. "By all means, go! Seven hells, I won't be the one to stop you!"

"Enough! The both of you," Jon chided. Shaena turned around to find Arryn giving them both scolding looks as though they were small children in need of a slap. "Lady Shaena is not going anywhere."

"Then my children stay," Shaena repeated. She didn't have to look at Robert to tell that he was enraged by her disobedience. Shaena could imagine better ways to begin a marriage.

Arryn sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked exhausted as he placed his hands on his hand, mulling over the issue at hand. He stretched out his arms to indicate that he had little control over the situation. That was Shaena's reading of the situation anyway. Shaena smiled as she realised that she had won. "Fine," Jon said. Seeing Robert's displeasure from behind Shaena, Jon quickly continued, "Please, Robert. We have more important issues to discuss."

"Fine then. Let the dragonspawn stay and flaunt their claims," Robert seethed.

"They are children," Shaena replied, a small laugh escaping her lips. "They don't even understand what a claim is!"

"They don't need to. The very fact that they live in the Red Keep serves as a reminder to the lords of Westeros that there are people in Westeros with a far better claim than I."

"And you will be married to the woman with the superior claim," Jon Arryn asserted. "I will hear no more of this."

Robert turned to Shaena then, anger etched on his face after having not gotten his way. "You will keep those children out of my sight, do you understand? If I see that boy of yours..."

"You won't see him," Shaena assured the king, his anger terrifying her. Brandon was only a boy, the nephew of Robert's best friend, how could he hate a child that much?

Jon glanced between them. He too looked shocked at Robert's outburst. Composing himself, he coughed and read the terms of the Act of Succession to Shaena. It was the same as what he had told her earlier. Torrhen, Brandon and Sarra would be disinherited from the line of succession. Their claims would never be considered if there was a dynastic crisis. If Robert and Shaena failed to produce an heir, Stannis Baratheon would be Westeros' king. Shaena wondered what would happen to her should Robert die before she bore him a living child. Would she be passed off to Stannis Baratheon as well? She would prefer to be married to Stannis. The last time she spoke to him was at Lannisport. He was awfully boring, but at least he didn't get angry over the tiniest of slights.

Lord Arryn handed the large piece of parchment to Shaena and showed her where she had to sign. Robert watched her closely, like she was going to try to trick them somehow. Shaena rolled her eyes and scanned over the terms once again.

"I have one more condition," Shaena announced once she was finished reading. Irritation flashed across Jon Arryn's face, though he tried to hide it.

"Brilliant," Robert commented sarcastically.

"Jaime Lannister must be removed from the Kingsguard immediately."

"Absolutely not," Robert disagreed with her straight away. "Jaime Lannister killed the Mad King – _your father –_ because your father was a mad man. He deserves to be awarded for killing him."

"Yes, I know my father was a mad man as well as anyone, but he was still the king. Ser Jaime swore an oath to protect the king and his family. He broke that oath. We cannot trust a man like Jaime Lannister to protect anyone, especially not the royal family. Not after he spat on his own honour and ran a sword through his king's back," Shaena explained. She could see that Jon Arryn agreed with her, even if Robert was disagreeing with her for the sake of it.

"Very well," Jon Arryn agreed.

"No," Robert declared, scowling. "Ser Jaime stays on the kingsguard. I will not be told what to do by a Targaryen of all people."

"You're being childish, Robert," Jon argued. His tone was tired and weary. "It's not as though you have any particular fondness for Ser Jaime. What difference does it make?"

Robert did not respond, choosing to seethe silently. It seemed that the only person Robert listened to, the only person's opinion he fully respected, was Jon Arryn. She attempted to mask her smugness and she dipped her quill into the ink and scrawled her signatures across the areas where it was required. Even though she had no wish for her children to sit on the throne, Shaena still felt like what she was doing was wrong, like she was selling their claims for a crown that she didn't even want.

 _I, Shaena of House Targaryen, the heir of House Targaryen, do hereby on the behalf of my children by Brandon Stark declare their claims to the throne null and void._

"I am not the heir," Shaena pointed out, looking up from the parchment and between the king and his Hand. "My brother Viserys is the Targaryen heir."

"Not for long," Robert told her, sharing a look with Jon. There was a glint in his eyes that looked almost manic. "Stannis is building a fleet to take Dragonstone and bring the rest of House Targaryen to heel. You'll be the Targaryen heir soon enough."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Two chapters in one week! I have to say, I'm a little proud of myself! The next chapter will be up either Wednesday or Thursday of next week. I'm off school so I'm trying to catch up on _The Silver Queen_ and _Bound By Duty_ since I haven't been good at updating those in the past while.

Oh, and if you think any character is OOC, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix that! I get so worried that I'm not doing characters justice so it would really be a help! That being said, please don't complain about Robert being OOC because he's agreed to marry Shaena. I've explained my reasons for that so many times that I'm going to go mad if I have to again. But anything else, even if you think Robert is a bit off for any other reason, please let me know!

Anyway, onto reviews!

 **recey2010:** Aw thank you! A lot of my fics stay true to the plot of Game of Thrones for most of it so this story was a tad challenging. I'm really glad you like it!

 **Guest (1):** See, if Shaena has dragons then she has to birth them and then it's too similar to Daenerys' plot. There will be dragons, but both their role and Daenerys' character are very different in this story. Young Griff will come in later, but I'll keep it a surprise whether or not it's the real Aegon or fAegon. Literally, that's Robert in every post-Robert's Rebellion fic I've read! He whines a lot! Be warned, he has a POV next chapter so there will be a lot of whining. I love writing Lysa! She's so crazy it's funny. Thanks for commenting!

 **celticank:** I'm imagining that Lysa would be just as bad, if not worse, than Catelyn, considering that she isn't really in the right mental state.

 **HPuni101:** I agree with you 100 percent. That's how I'm planning on portraying Robert's infatuation with Lyanna, completely exaggerated. I think Robert's in love with the idea of love, or he either loves really strongly. Either way, he didn't really love Lyanna for who she was. I kinda like Jon Arryn. He's doing his best, but he's not really cut out for the job and his love for Robert is blinding him. Lysa's so crazy that I love writing her! Shaena and Robert's marriage is going to absolutely terrible in the beginning, but it'll get better. They won't ever truly love each other per se, but they'll get on well enough by the end of their relationship, that's all I'll say! Cersei will be in the background, scheming as always! Thanks for reviewing!

 **Guest (2)** : Shaena's a bit more savvy when it comes to getting people to like her than Cersei was/is. So that will certainly change how Shaena reacts to a marriage with Robert

 **BookwormStrawberry:** Because Lysa's a bit more messed up than Catelyn, the whole dynamic in Winterfell will be very different, even if the children are roughly the same. That's mainly because I didn't want to introduce a whole lot of OC children because that would get confusing and there's already going to be a lot of them!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, it means so much to hear what people think!


	7. A Union of Storm and Fire

**Author's Note:** WARNING FOR RAPE. It happens just after Robert and Shaena go to their bed chamber after the wedding. Starts off as consensual but becomes violent. I just don't want anyone to get offended or triggered by it. I've never written rape scenes for shock value but this story will contain mentions, and some scenes, of marital rape and dubious consent. To be honest, Robert would be extremely out of character if he and Shaena had a loving first-time. There will be nothing too explicit, but it will be violent and hateful so anyone whose uncomfortable with that kind of stuff, I'd advise caution.

* * *

 **A Union of Storm and Fire**

Robert Baratheon had been drunk for his coronation. So drunk, in fact, that he barely remembered the whole ordeal. He remembered Jon Arryn chiding him that morning, warning him to stop drinking or he would make a fool out of himself. _"I am already a fool,"_ Robert had argued, _"I have no idea what I'm doing."_ Jon's cross expression had morphed into one of pity. Robert hated pity more than anything. He was a warrior. He had defeated the mighty Rhaegar Targaryen on the Trident. He had avenged his beloved Lyanna... yet still, Jon Arryn saw right through him.

His wedding was no different from his coronation. Like his coronation, he was being offered something – in this case _someone –_ that paled in comparison to his Lyanna. At his coronation, they had offered him a crown, Seven Kingdoms and the Iron Throne. He wanted none of those things. He wanted Lyanna.

Now, he was being offered the most beautiful woman in the world to wife. Shaena Targaryen – _and Stark and now Baratheon –_ was a beauty that any man would kill for. Yet to him, she was nothing when compared to Lyanna. When he looked at Shaena, he saw Rhaegar and the Mad King and Lyanna's dead body. When he looked at her, he saw chains and shackles. She was the remainder of an old world, where the Mad King reigned and Prince Rhaegar was adored by all. Robert had gotten rid of that old world. And yet, today, he would marry Rhaegar's sister and betrothed. He wanted to laugh at the irony – or cry, perhaps.

Ned joined him in the king's bed chamber. Robert could see the judgement in Ned's eyes as he watched his king drink his weight in wine. "I don't know my vows anyway," Robert said, laughing. "The wine makes no difference. I'm sure Shaena will know them well. She's had plenty of practice."

"You're going to make a fool of yourself," Ned replied, sitting beside Robert.

"You sound like Jon." _Exactly like Jon,_ Robert thought, remembering the morning of his coronation. Ned always had more in common with Jon than Robert did.

His friend smiled. There was a sadness to his smile. Ned was always sad since the war, since the Mad King murdered his brother and father. "Is Jon wrong?"

Robert sighed and leaned back in his chair, placing his glass of wine on the table. He'd never liked wine before he became king. True men, true warriors, drank ale. The cheaper and more disgusting the ale was, the stronger the man. But kings were supposed to be classy and as king, Robert had access to the best wine in the world. Who was he to scoff at fine wine when it got him drunk quicker?

"I wish it was her," Robert replied.

He felt tears rushing to his eyes and cursed himself. He was stronger than this. He was the tallest and strongest man in King's Landing, save for that brute Gregor Clegane. Yet as of late, Robert felt more vulnerable, like the porcelain they imported from the Free Cities. The thought of Lyanna made him crack and weep like a child. He pushed back his emotions, a skill he had perfected since he learned of her death, and took a deep breath. He had upset Ned as well. Ned's sad face had gotten even sadder at the mention of his dead sister.

"She's dead, Robert," Ned told him, his voice trembling as he said the three words that it made it that much harder for Robert to keep his emotions in check. "She is dead and Shaena is alive. Do not sacrifice your relationship with a living woman in favour of your love for a ghost."

"It's more than that and you know it," Robert snapped. He wanted to drink more wine, but even Robert knew that it was detrimental to have the people see their king weak and drunk, especially in their fragile position. "She's _his_ sister, Ned. How do I get over that?"

"She's more than Rhaegar's sister, Robert. She is clever and kind and honest. Whether you like her or not, you're going to be bound to each other forever. It's time to put your grievances aside and _try_. You'll be happier for it."

Scoffing, Robert looked away from Ned, feeling anger boil within him. As always, Ned jumped to the Targaryen woman's defence. She was as conniving as Rhaegar, why couldn't anyone _see_ that? He had been witness to her scheming, how she used her claim to get what she wanted, how she effortlessly won over his court. She was dangerous, and she was to be his wife and queen.

Robert heard the bells ringing and felt his entire body freeze. He tried to compose himself. "Seven hells," he cursed, his tone shaking with bitter laughter. "You should go to her." Ned was the one escorting her and, honestly, Robert just wanted to be alone.

Ned embraced him and patted him on the back. "She's not that bad, Robert." He didn't say anything in response. Ned gave him a short nod and one more pat on the shoulder before he left Robert alone in his bedroom. The bedroom that had once belonged to Aerys Targaryen and the countless other Targaryen kings before him.

Most of his predecessors had married. Many of them had married women they didn't want to. Most of the Targaryen kings married their sisters or their cousins to keep the bloodline pure. The thought made him feel a little less alone, though he still wanted to run away from the Red Keep, from his marriage, from Shaena fucking Targaryen or Stark or Baratheon – it didn't matter to him. This wedding meant nothing to him but a lifetime of unhappiness, married to Lyanna's kidnapper's sister.

He forced his legs to walk out of the Red Keep, flanked by his Kingsguard. As he mounted his horse, he caught a wisp of silver hair as Shaena got into the wheelhouse. All it took was a strand of silver to ignite his anger. If he had his way, all of the Targaryens in the world would be gone, let alone those in Westeros, _let alone those in his own keep!_ His entire body was filled from the top down with rage – complete and utter unadulterated _rage_. He was the King of all Seven Kingdoms, yet he was being forced to marry the last woman in the world he'd choose as his bride.

Robert took a deep breath and urged his horse forward. The streets were lined with smallfolk, cheering as the royal procession passed. Robert barely noticed Jon beside him until his foster father and Hand nudged him and gave him a stern look.

"Wave," Jon bid him. "The smallfolk will cheer for you until they have reason not to."

"And that reason is not waving?" Robert asked, chuckling. Jon did not laugh with him. Robert sighed and raised his arm to wave at the smallfolk, forcing a smile on his lips. He felt like a mummer, an absolute joke. Rhaegar was loved by the smallfolk, now they cheered for his murderer. The smallfolk's love was fickle.

He got off his horse and walked into the Sept, climbing up the steps to the altar where he waited for his bride. _She should be Lyanna,_ he thought, _I should be waiting for Lyanna._ He tried to not think about her, knowing that the thought of Lyanna would only make him upset, but he couldn't help it. He had loved her and now she was gone. Shaena Targaryen would never take her place.

The lords and ladies in attendance stood as Shaena Targaryen walked into the Sept, her arm linked with Ned's. She had a smile planted on her face, like she was so delighted to be marrying him. Robert saw right through her. She was better than him at playing people, at acting, at this mummer's farce of a wedding. She had grown up in her father's court, around all the liars and flatterers Aerys Targaryen had chosen as his friends and courtiers.

Robert glared at Shaena as she walked towards him, not even bothering to hide his dislike. If he was a good king, a good player of this game everyone at court played, Robert would have forced himself to look happy. But he wasn't a politician or a king or a liar, he was a warrior and an honest man. He wouldn't let himself be changed by the vipers of the Red Keep.

Shaena Targaryen stood in front of him, dressed in her house's cloak. She turned around and waited for him to unclasp her maiden cloak and put the Baratheon cloak upon her shoulders. Robert stalled, scowling as he took in every detail of her maiden cloak, another reminder of who she was and which house she belonged to. The three-headed dragon of House Targaryen signified everything Robert hated. He wanted to rip the fabric of her cloak. He wanted to rip the fabric into tiny shreds and then he wanted to choke every Targaryen within his reach with it. Robert clenched his fists, wishing away his enraged thoughts. They would do him no good now.

He heard someone cough and glanced towards Jon Arryn as his old foster father gave him a stern look. Robert took in a deep breath and unclasped Shaena's cloak, allowing it to fall into a heap on the ground. He wrapped his house's cloak around her shoulders. Shaena smiled at him. Robert had never seen a falser smile. The sight of her made his anger flare up again. _I'm better than this,_ he told himself. _I am better than her._

The High Septon had to correct him numerous times as he stumbled over his oaths and vows. Robert didn't care. He was the king and this wedding meant nothing to him. Shaena knew every word. Of course she would. This was her second marriage after. She had plenty more experience than he had. Robert was glad she wasn't a virgin. If she was, he would have to worry about being gentle with her tonight. He wasn't a brute, but being tender with a Targaryen was one step too far for him.

The wedding droned on until the High Septon finished the proceedings by ordering them to kiss. Robert pressed his lips to hers briefly, the sensation making him feel sick. Their lips barely touched before Robert pulled away. Shaena looked somewhat offended by his disgust of hers. Robert was glad to see a similar look of hatred flash across her face before she turned away from him and smiled at those in attendance. Robert scoffed. He felt her hand reaching for his and quickly pulled his hand away. He put a few inches between them. They were married now, but that didn't mean he had to be anything more present when Shaena Targaryen was concerned.

They rode together in the same wheelhouse. As soon as they got inside the wheelhouse, away from prying eyes, the smile dropped from Shaena's face. "Do you have to be so rude?"

Robert shrugged. "I didn't want this. You mean nothing to me. I see no reason to pretend."

If he had offended her, Shaena hid it well. "And you mean nothing to me, but we have plenty reason to pretend. We married to unite our claims. That means nothing if we seem to hate each other. We give the Targaryen loyalists a reason to rise up against you if we seem to be at odds with each other."

"Seem?"

Shaena rolled eyes. "If we _are_ at odds with each other. Just pretend, would you? What harm could it do?"

 _Plenty._ The thought of even _pretending_ to like her made his skin crawl. He felt as though he was betraying the love of his life, a feeling that made his stomach twist and his heart break. His pride would be hurt as well, even if that was a miniscule reason.

Robert narrowed his eyes at her, feeling them become cold and steely. "Never," was all he said in response. Her eyes widened. No doubt, Shaena was used to getting what she wanted. She sighed and sat back, slouching. Robert looked away from her and out the window, becoming lost in thought. He had always imagined his wedding day to be so much different.

Firstly, he expected to _like_ his bride. Secondly, he imagined it taking place in Storm's End at the Sept near the keep. He imagined the old Septon at Storm's End, the one who rushed through sermons and seemed to be frightened by everything, marrying him to the woman of his dreams. Instead, he was married to _her_ and his wedding felt like a death sentence. Not for the first time, Robert wondered where everything went wrong.

The feast following their wedding was no different. Their reception was outside, given that summer had just begun and the weather was nice and hot. The serving women pranced around the courtyard wearing very little clothes. Some wore fabric that did little to hide their bodies and curves. Robert watched them instead of his wife. For the first half of his wedding, while they watched the entertainment, Robert was forced to sit next to her. They spoke very little to one enough. In fact, Shaena was the only one of them to speak and even then, that was to ask him to pass the venison.

After the exotic band from the Free Cities had played, the mummers had performed their piece, some sad-looking musician had sung a most depressing song and a poet from the Westerlands finished reciting his poem about his lost love (that may or may not have made Robert tear up), the king was free to leave his wife's side and do as he wished. He found a busty serving maid with dark blue eyes and brown hair and brought her away from the feast and fucked her against a tree. When he returned to the feast, he gave Shaena a callous smirk and found another girl to flirt with.

 _Your brother humiliated me before all those who have the gall to believe Lyanna went willingly with him. Now I will return the kindness for you._

By the end of the feast, Robert was too drunk to remember his own name. He sat at the back of the row of tables, near where the least respected lords and ladies were sitting, and had a lowly knight's daughter on his lap. He had his hand inside her dress, fondling her breasts and promising all sorts of things.

He spotted Jon walking towards him, a scowl on his face that told Robert that his Hand did not at all approve of his behaviour. "Jon!" Robert greeted cheerfully. "Enjoying my wedding feast? I sure as fuck am!" The woman on his lap giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"If you would excuse me, miss," he said to the woman on his lap. The woman pouted and got up, fixing her dress before she ran off. Robert mournfully noted that he hadn't got her name.

"Come now, Jon. I always knew you were a killjoy, but that was just cruel!" Robert slurred, grinning up at his Hand bashfully.

"I'm glad to see you in such good form," Jon commented, his tone indicating that he was not glad at all. "But perhaps you should share your good form with the woman you've just married instead of with every other woman at your wedding feast."

"HA!" Robert slapped his knee, laughing. "Seven hells, Jon. You must be as mad as Aerys!"

Jon frowned and Robert found himself becoming less merry. "I'm not asking much of you, Robert. Just ask your wife to dance."

Robert laughed heartily. "You're funny. I would rather slice off both my legs than dance with _her_. I do not dance with dragons." He laughed more at his own wit. "Now, if that is all, there are many other women at this feast that I would like to dance with." He called over another pretty, brown-haired girl and seated her on his lap while Jon simply glared at him. Eventually, when it became clear that Robert wasn't going to change his mind, Jon sighed and walked away.

He fucked two more women before his bedding ceremony came. He chuckled merrily as two dozen women took off his clothes and helped him to his bedchamber. He recognised some of the girls as the women he had laid with that night. One of them, the prettiest, gave him a wink. He'd have to find her tomorrow.

The women left him in his bedchamber, as naked as the day he was born. He found Shaena pouring herself a glass of wine before she turned around and saw him. Even though he disliked her most strongly, he had to admire her body. Her arse was shapely, her figure slim and her breasts were ample and large enough. She threw back the glass of wine and gulped it down in one go.

Robert noticed how she stayed on the other side of the room. Despite that, she made no attempt to cover herself and let his eyes roam across her body. Robert was the one who approached her. Only inches apart now, Robert scowled and made no move to touch her.

"You should be Lyanna," he told her.

Shaena gave him a sad, bitter smile. "You should be Brandon."

He chuckled darkly and drank another glass of wine. "Let's get this over with," he said as he pushed her towards the bed and had her lie on her back for him. Usually, his cock became hard with very little incitement. Robert groaned with frustration as he stroked his cock, trying to get it to harden. "It can't get hard. Turn around."

"I won't be taken like a bitch," Shaena said, scoffing.

"Seven hells, if you don't turn around, the marriage won't be consummated and this will be for nothing," Robert told her. "I can't look at you and fuck you."

If his words hurt her, she certainly didn't show it. Sighing, Shaena relented and got on her hands and knees for him. Robert felt a sick sort of satisfaction at having gotten his haughty, arrogant wife on her hands and knees. No doubt she never let Brandon Stark take her like this. Robert stroked his cock and easily got himself hard. He inserted himself inside of her, finding her cunt dry and tight.

He closed his eyes and pretended it was Lyanna he was fucking. That made the whole ordeal a lot easier and he found himself thrusting faster and faster inside of his wife. Shaena was silent as he fucked her, rough and relentless. What did he care? He didn't care about the Targaryen wife he was made marry. He only cared about Lyanna.

Robert wondered if Rhaegar took Lyanna like this, rough and uncaring. It made him thrust faster and mercilessly, ignoring Shaena's whimpers. "Ah, you're hurting me," he faintly heard her say. "Please, Robert. Slow down."

He ignored her. _Your brother fucked Lyanna like this. I bet Rhaegar didn't listen. I bet he ignored her begging, her cries... so I will ignore yours._ Robert curled his hand in the bed sheet and began to loose control. He grabbed Shaena's hair, wanting to pull her silver hair out of her head. For a quick moment, he imagined she was Rhaegar. His hair had certainly been long enough. Shaena started to sob, but Robert was drunk and hateful, so he paid her no mind.

Reaching his climax, he spilled himself inside of her, imagining, again, that she was Lyanna. He groaned and bit his lip, closing his eyes as complete and utter bliss came over him. "Lyanna," he moaned into his wife's ear.

Then, he saw only darkness, slipping into a great, soundless sleep.

* * *

Shaena woke up the next morning with a terrible ache between her legs.

As quietly as she could managed, she got out of bed and put on her slippers, glancing nervously towards Robert whenever she heard him make so much as a sound. Thankfully, Robert had been knocked out from all the wine – _and all the women,_ she thought bitterly. She remembered how he flaunted his whoring in front of her, smirking when he came back with the serving girl who had very obviously just been ravaged. This was the rest of her life, or Robert's at least, and she had to get used to being the object of pity and humiliation.

She left Robert in the king's chambers and went to her own adjoining chambers. These had once belonged to her mother's, the last true Targaryen queen. The red and black sheets had been replaced with sheets of black and gold. Shaena was thankful for that. The queen's chambers had been redecorated to the point where it was unrecognisable. Shaena was thankful for that as well.

Her things had already been moved to her new chambers. Shaena dressed herself that morning. She didn't think she would be able to get used to being dressed by handmaidens again, not after so many years of being self-sufficient. Shaena sent for Brandon and Sarra. She ached to see her children again. Robert hadn't let Brandon attend the wedding. Shaena was glad afterwards, the wedding having turned into a very adult affair, what with Robert's blatant disrespect of his new wife.

Her children's wet nurse brought Brandon and Sarra into her chambers. Shaena's whole day was brightened just by seeing her babies. She took Sarra from the wet nurse immediately and kissed her daughter on her forehead. Sarra gave her a small smile in response. Her purple eyes could open fully now. They were her mother's eyes, though there was something magical within them.

Brandon ran into her arms with remarkable caution for such a young boy and peppered kisses on her face. "I missed you!" he told her.

"Brandon," his wet nurse chided softly. She was a kind northern girl who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. "Your mother is the queen now. This behaviour will not do."

"It's quite alright, Galla," she said, laughing as she pressed a kiss to Brandon's forehead. "Brandon's just excited."

Sitting at her feet, Brandon peered up at her with excitement in his eyes. _And this is the boy that has caused so much trouble. How can Robert_ _hate_ _such a perfect little boy?_ She knew the answer. It was because he looked like a dead man. Brandon would grow up to look like Rhaegar and everyone knew it. The older he got, the more he would look like Rhaegar, and it would only serve to enflame Robert's anger further.

"Is it true, Mama?" he asked. "You're the queen?"

Shaena chuckled and nodded, caressing Brandon's cheek with the back of her knuckles. "Yes, I am, but that does not change anything between you and I, my love."

She heard a knock on the door and called for the person to enter. Jon Arryn gave her a friendly smile as he walked into her chambers. Shaena returned the smile and handed Sarra to her wet nurse. When Galla went to grab Brandon's hand and lead him out the room, Shaena ordered her to leave Brandon with her. Galla smiled sheepishly and nodded, curtsying to Jon on her way out.

"Your Grace," Jon greeted as she pulled Brandon onto her lap.

"Lord Hand," she replied, smiling.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the seat in front of Shaena. She smiled and nodded. "You are settling in well, I hope."

"Of course," she responded. "Though I've noticed the court is much changed. A good changed, of course. My father's court was full of corruption and scheming. I was never good at scheming." That was a lie. Shaena had grown up amongst the best liars and schemers in Westeros. Her father's court attracted the best of them. She disliked scheming, but she was far from bad at it.

Jon smiled kindly at her. "Neither was I, Your Grace," the Hand admitted. "Our new environment would have us become better schemers, though honour demands a man to be just and honest. It's very conflicting."

"So which will you choose, my lord?" Shaena asked him, a teasing smile on her lips. She already knew his answer. Jon was of the same character as Ned. Both were infallibly honourable and loyal. "Become a ruthless schemer, to protect yourself and your family, or stay honourable in the face of so much corruption?"

He mulled over her question. "My House has always prized honour above all else. Our words are _'As High as Honour.'_ " Jon chuckled. "So that is why I must choose honour, lest I disgrace my house."

 _My house's words are Fire and Blood. So must I prize fire and blood before all else?_ Shaena smiled, somewhat bitterly. "I take it you did not visit me to have a philosophical conversation."

The Hand shook his head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not, Your Grace. I trust you're aware that Queen Rhaella and her son reside in Dragonstone, at present." Shaena nodded, worry twisting at her stomach. She knew what he was going to say and she dreaded hearing it. Jon swallowed and licked his lips. "And you know that the king's brother Lord Stannis is staging an attack on Dragonstone, to... dispose of the last Targaryens. Most importantly, your brother."

"But he is just a boy!" Shaena exclaimed immediately. They had told her what was going to happen to Viserys, and she vowed to do everything in her power to stop it. "A child – barely five. He is no threat to the king!"

"I am sorry, Your Grace. I mean that, but Robert's claim is too uncertain, even with yours to strengthen it. Prince Viserys is the Targaryen heir and therefore Robert's greatest threat. Save your energy for your mother and her child. Robert may spare them with some persuasion." The Hand's face radiated pity and sorrow. Shaena wanted none of it. _I want my family to be safe. Can you give me that, Lord Hand?_ _Do you even want to?_

"But my brother is to die?" Shaena said. She had not known her little brother for long, yet he was her brother all the same. "Why can he not come live with us? Grow up with his nieces and nephews – my children by Robert? Let him love them and he will never go against them."

Jon Arryn smiled sadly. "I wish I had your certainty. Nevertheless, even if the prince was to do as you did and renounce his claim, Robert..."

Shaena had to scoff. "...will not see reason."

"I was going to say that Robert would not have it in him to be cordial to a Targaryen child." He gave her another pitiful look and glanced at Brandon. Her son would know Robert's wrath just because he looked like a Targaryen. Shaena could bear her husband's disdain, but Brandon was just a child. Jon Arryn sighed. "Prince Viserys would grow up bitter and vengeful, even if he had a loving sister who tried to quell his envy."

Refusing to seem weak, Shaena swallowed her feelings and suppressed her tears. Why couldn't she be strong? Her mother had been strong, even as Aerys raped and defiled her. Why shouldn't she be like her mother? She had enough of crying. Shaena tried to compose herself. "And my mother's child? What if it's a boy? Another Targaryen heir?"

"Babies are easier to mould into royal subjects," Jon Arryn replied, though they both knew his words were folly. If Robert wanted the child dead, it would be. "Viserys has experienced the life of a prince. No doubt your mother has told him he is to be king. A baby boy, however, could be raised to be loyal to Robert. In any case, a girl would be better. Your claim would be superior to hers."

 _You told me you weren't a liar. You lied to me then and you're lying now,_ she wanted to say to him. She gripped the arm of her chair tightly. Not wanting to hear anymore – if she had to listen to another word, Shaena knew that she would start to cry – Shaena dismissed him. "Thank you, Lord Hand."

Taking that as his leave, Jon rose to his feet and fixed her with another look of pity. _I don't want your pity,_ she thought again, _I want you to keep my family safe._ "I know it is a difficult position you're in and it may seem to you that we are your... adversaries. But I believe that you and Robert could co-habit peacefully, if you both tried."

Robert would never try. Jon Arryn must have known that. Or perhaps the Hand was blind to his king's faults. Shaena could well believe it. Jon Arryn had practically raised Robert. Parents often ignored the flaws of their children in favour of their more endearing traits. Her mother was an example of that, having never see Rhaegar for the manipulative fanatic that he was. Perhaps Shaena was guilt of it as well.

Not trusting herself to speak, Shaena merely nodded in response. Finally, Jon left her alone with her son.

Brandon turned his head to Shaena. "I like him. He's nice."

"Hm," Shaena said thoughtfully.

Right now, she couldn't trust anyone who expressed loyalty towards Robert. They were either incredibly blind or terribly stupid.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just for the record, I've said it since the beginning, but Robert and Shaena will never be in love with each other per se. They will start to enjoy each other's company eventually and be physically attracted to each other, but I think there's just too much strife between Houses Baratheon and Targaryen and between Shaena and Robert themselves for their relationship to be loving. Nevertheless, there will be a lot of romance eventually and I've tagged this story Robert/OC because their relationship (and their children) are a main part of the story and evolves throughout. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this story or any questions you might have!

Now onto reviews...

 **lovinurbuks** : Aw thank you! I don't want to give anything away, but she will definitely lose at least 2 children, maybe more.

 **recey2010:** Haha I had this chapter done when I read your review. Robert won't be having POVs often, but I thought it would be interesting to have the wedding from his POV. She was physically attracted to him, but she's going to despise him for a really long time.

 **HPuni101:** Lysa's treatment of Torrhen will be a plot point that really shapes his character. To me, Lysa seems like one of those women who get really jealous and angry towards other women for very little reason. Really, Lysa wishes she was the Lady of Winterfell and since Shaena married her sister Catelyn's betrothed, that doesn't help the situation either. You hit the nail on the head about who Jaime will marry. I kind of shipped them on the TV show haha. I find that so annoying about Robert in canon as well. His entire claim rests on his Targaryen heritage and yet he hates Targaryens? You were dead right to worry about the wedding night. No matter how I wrote Shaena's character, their wedding night was never going to be loving or gentle. But their relationship will become fonder, even if it's never really loving. You've literally predicted half of the plot so I'm going to leave it here haha.

 **AndArmourYourselfInIt** : Awww thank you! You're too sweet! I'm on holidays now so I've caught up on my fanfics. When these holidays are over, updates might slow down a bit just as a warning.

 **Guest (1):** I do as well. I felt sorry for Catelyn as well even though she was so horrible to Jon. Shaena's just not the type of person to be sympathetic towards many people. But I absolutely agree. She's in a very difficult position and her mental state isn't the best. Haha that's too true, in canon and in this fic.

 **Something:** I get your point. But the way I see it, is that if someone killed your sibling, you'd want them locked away or maybe get revenge. Because Rhaegar's death was honourable and on the battlefield, Shaena isn't looking for either of those things (even though they're not possible cause Robert's king, but the same idea applies). She doesn't hate Robert for killing her brother, but she just holds it against him a little because the wound is still fresh. Haha that's a good idea. I'm glad you brought that to my attention though. It's things like that, that I don't notice I'm doing until someone points it out and I can look over it.

 **RHatch89:** He really irks me as well. His whole claims rests on his Targaryen grandmother and yet he justifies the murder of two children and their mother _and_ wants to get rid of the rest of House Targaryen (ie Viserys and Dany). It annoys me too haha.


	8. Revenge

**REVENGE**

As the weeks rolled on, Shaena became increasingly more miserable. What made it that much worse was the fact that marriage was permanent and could not be undone. She was stuck with Robert forever. There were times after Robert took her roughly, like she was nothing but a bitch or a broodmare, that Shaena wondered if she could kill him. It wasn't a thought she entertained often for two reasons. One, Robert was much stronger than her. Two, the kingsguard were right outside her door. But that didn't stop her from wondering. If there were repercussions, if Robert couldn't fight back, would she have the strength to kill him? After he had her roughly, when her body was sore and her pride wounded, the answer was almost always yes. Then in the morning her answer would go back to being no and she chided herself for being so cruel.

But he was cruel to her. When he was drunk enough, Robert became confused and started accusing her of kidnapping and raping Lyanna. He would get rougher with her then, thrusting mercilessly inside of her as though she was Rhaegar and he was punishing her for Rhaegar's sins. _You didn't even love her!_ Shaena wanted to yell. _You didn't even know her! She ran away with Rhaegar because she never loved you!_ Shaena knew that saying such things would earn her a sharp backhand.

She was not a victim. That was what she told herself when the hurt and the pain became too much. She was a Targaryen, _a dragon_ , and Robert would never break her. She walked to the courtyard with her head high and her back straight. _I am not a victim,_ she repeated in her head over and over again. Her mother wore her pain gracefully, yet everyone knew what the Mad King did to her. Robert wasn't rough enough to make her scream as her mother had, so Shaena could hide her pain and pretend like he didn't hurt her. Like he didn't take his anger for Rhaegar out on her.

Forcing a smile on her lips, she greeted Ned in the courtyard and embraced him warmly. He had to go home today, her last trace of Winterfell, of home, of Torrhen. "I'm going to miss you," she admitted as they pulled apart.

"I'll miss you as well," Ned replied, a sad smile on his lips.

"You'll take care of Torrhen for me, won't you?" Shaena said, wiping her eyes. She couldn't keep Ned in King's Landing, not when Torrhen needed him more.

"Of course I will," Ned promised, giving her a reassuring smile. "I swear to you, I will treat him like he's one of my own. Brandon may be gone, but he'll have a father in me."

"I think he'll need a mother too," Shaena admitted.

"Then I'll just have to be both." Ned chuckled, though there was a sadness behind it. They both knew Lysa didn't have it in her to love another woman's child.

"You were all I had here. The only person over the age of five that I trusted." Shaena gave a little laugh. "I'm truly going to miss you, Ned."

"Don't cry on me, Shaena," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Shaena nodded and tried not to cry. She didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want to be left with Robert without Ned to protect her. As though he read her thoughts, Ned continued on. "Robert isn't so bad. No, Shaena, I swear it," he insisted, seeing her roll her eyes. "Just give him a chance."

Shaena looked towards the king, _her husband_ , and truly doubted that. She had underestimated his capacity for hatred, how far he could go to prove that he hated her. She told him he hurt her once and he had merely ignored her, like she hadn't said anything at all. Shaena doubted Ned knew what his friend was capable of doing to those he hated.

Instead of disagreeing with him – she didn't want to argue with Ned in their last few moments together – Shaena nodded her head and looked at her feet.

Ned didn't push the subject any further. "Are you feeling well, Shaena?" he asked her. Shaena looked up at him, confused. "You look pale."

Beaming, Shaena smiled at him. "I think I'm with child," she told him. "I'm not definite yet so I haven't told Robert. But I feel like I am."

He gave her a large smile in response and embraced her. "I swear, you and your fertility will have the Red Keep full of princes and princesses in no time!" Shaena chuckled against his neck, savouring his smell. "Congratulations. Robert will be delighted when you tell him."

Her smile dropped at that as Ned pulled away from the embrace. She hadn't even thought about Robert, to be true, or, as ridiculous as it sounded, that this child was his at all. She had loved Brandon, and her children were products of love. Her children by Robert would be products of, what, necessity? Obligation?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Shaena pressed a kiss to Ned's cheek as her final goodbye. Ned looked at her, shocked, before he gave her a tiny smile and one last goodbye. Shaena watched him walk away, her stomach twisting painfully as she started to mourn for him already. Not truly mourn, but she knew that she would miss him greatly.

 _If only I had married him instead,_ Shaena thought as Robert moved to stand beside her. _The gods know that everyone would be happier if I had just married Ned._ Fate was cruel. Perhaps she had married the wrong Stark brother all those years ago. Brandon had caught her eye because of his looks and his unabashed charm, but they were too similar to get along. Both Shaena and Brandon were fire, pure and untameable. Robert had a fire in him as well. Ned, however, was ice – cold, hard, untouchable ice. Shaena knew it was useless to dwell on her past mistakes, yet she kept dwelling on them all the same.

"I hadn't thought you and Ned were so close," Robert stated as they watched the northern retinue ride off.

"He's the only brother I'll have left if you have your way," Shaena told him.

Ignoring the surprised look on her husband's face, Shaena turned around and walked away once Ned and his guards were out of sight.

* * *

Shaena placed a hand on her swelling stomach. She was only three months along, yet her stomach had already started to swell. The best part of her pregnancy was that Robert no longer came to her bed chambers. She let Brandon sleep with her, now that Robert wasn't around. Sometimes Shaena heard Robert as he fucked other women. He didn't even bother to be quiet. Shaena often thought that he was being loud on purpose.

The first three months of her marriage were filled with banquets, tourneys and feasts. Shaena was beginning to enjoy court again, the way she had when she was just a girl. She enjoyed speaking to people and finding out details about them, especially since some of the things she learned from gossiping may come in useful someday.

As always, Robert did his best to humiliate her in front of the entire court. Shaena did her best to appear jolly and unaffected, chatting and laughing with a variety of different people so she wasn't thought of as a victim or as a weak, helpless queen whose husband couldn't love her. _I am not a victim,_ she had to repeat to herself. No matter what happened to her, she would never be a victim.

Her husband was in his cups, a harlot on his lap as he let his hands roam across the woman's body. Shaena didn't blame his women – what choice had they, after all? Very few had the boldness to refuse a king. Some of them had ambitious fathers and brothers who pushed them towards the king. It was useless, of course, as many families learned. Robert would promise a girl the world one night and forget her name by morning. There was very little advantage to be had by lying with the king, only shame and ruin.

"You look well, my queen," the Spider commented, giving his queen a low bow. "How far along are you now?"

"Three moons, Lord Varys," Shaena replied, a fond smile on her lips as she rubbed her swelling stomach. The child may be Robert's, but it was hers to love and to cherish. Shaena doubted that Robert would be a tentative father. She was almost thankful for that. She couldn't bear sharing a child with him.

"I wish you all the best, Your Grace," Lord Varys said. "You must find the court much changed since you were here last. You were only a girl when you left."

 _And yet I remember everything._ "It is to be expected. We have a new king now. Everything has changed."

"Not quite," he responded, a knowing smile on his lips. "The king may be a Baratheon, but his queen is still a Targaryen. You're like your mother, Your Grace, in more unfortunate ways than just your looks."

He knew. Of course Varys knew. The eunuch knew everything that happened in King's Landing and beyond. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you know anything about my mother? How is she faring? And Viserys, how is he?"

"Your Grace, I'm afraid..."

"Please, my lord," Shaena begged. "I fear for them. Especially Viserys. He's so young."

The eunuch sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper as well. "Your mother has taken ill. She hasn't had the babe yet, but many fear that the birth may be too much for her."

 _I may never see my mother again,_ she thought sadly. _I may never see her smile or hear her laugh or be comforted by her._ Shaena took a deep breath. Her mother was strong. She would get through this. "And Viserys?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"The prince is well," Varys replied. "Though I do not know how long that will last, what with Stannis planning on besieging Dragonstone..."

Shaena nodded mutely, lost in thought. "I don't know what to do," she admitted eventually.

The Spider gave her a pitiful look. "I don't think there's anything you can do, Your Grace. If that is all." Shaena nodded and offered him a thankful smile just as Lord Varys took his leave.

She left the Great Hall to get some air. Her dress suddenly felt very tight as her breathing quickened. Feeling as though she was about to collapse, Shaena leaned against a wall, clutching her stomach. She had known for a long time that her family was in danger, yet it hadn't hit her until now that she might never see her mother again, or get to know her youngest brother. It wasn't fair! Why should the son be punished for the sins of the father? Or for the sins of his brother? It wasn't right!

"Your Grace," she heard a man call. She didn't have to look at Jon Arryn to tell that it was him. She cursed her luck. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, Lord Hand. I'm fine." _I'm not fine and it's all thanks to you and your beloved Robert._

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

 _My family are being exterminated. No, I'm not fucking fine!_ She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to scream and shout like Robert would. Why should she be composed and dutiful when Robert was anything but that towards her?

Robert was the king, she reminded herself. He could be loud and angry and violent, because there were no repercussions for him. Shaena was a woman, a queen, Queens were meant to be calm and forgiving and perfect in an almost inhuman way. Remembering her place, Shaena nodded and forced a smile on her lips. "Yes. Of course I am."

Jon Arryn didn't look convinced. His bushy, grey eyebrows furrowed together as he gave her a sceptical look. He dropped the subject nonetheless. "I'm glad to hear that," he said. "Robert is making the announcement now."

"I should join him then," she replied ruefully. That was her job now. To smile and look pretty by Robert's side as he humiliated and degraded her.

"Yes, you should," Jon Arryn agreed, offering her more pity.

Shaena walked past her husband's Hand and back into the Great Hall. She took her seat beside Robert, not bothering to speak to him. He smelt of wine. She often wished to ask him how long this would last, this drinking and whoring and humiliating her. How long until she'd be punished enough for being related to Rhaegar. Shaena hadn't found the courage to ask him yet.

"My lords!" Robert stood up and called, silencing the entire room. "And ladies." For some reason, the way he said 'ladies' made many young, unmarried – and some married – women giggle from behind their hands. Shaena rolled her eyes. "I have an important announcement to make! There is to be another marriage – between House Baratheon and House Lannister. My brother Stannis of House Baratheon will marry Lord Tywin's daughter Lady Cersei within the coming months. So, let's celebrate!" He raised his goblet of wine and the rest of the Great Hall followed suit. "To my brother and Lady Cersei!"

The lords and ladies in attendance looked merry as they toasted Cersei and Stannis. The two most miserable people in the Hall were, ironically, Stannis and Cersei. Her eyes first landed on Stannis, who didn't bother to raise his glass or even to smile. He was always a moody, angry man, but this was a new level even for him. Cersei Lannister, however, tried to mask her resentment with a glorious smile, but Shaena could see right through her.

"I have another announcement!" Robert called as people began to stir and chat amongst themselves. "A cheer for my brother Stannis, who will bring our navy to Dragonstone and bring the last of House Targaryen to heel with the greatest fleet anyone has every seen!"

More cheering. Shaena didn't even try to seem jolly. Who would expect her to look happy at the prospect of her family's deaths? Robert turned towards her, a small smile on his lips. Though it was brief, Shaena caught the delighted look on his face and it was enough to sicken her, to enrage her. She stood up, giving Robert one last glare, and walked away from the head table.

"Lady Cersei," she greeted, forcing herself to smile as she came upon Cersei Lannister.

"Your Grace," Cersei responded, giving Shaena a shallow curtsy, too shallow a curtsy for a queen.

"I believe congratulations are in order," Shaena stated. "It seems that we are to be sisters soon!"

"Yes, how delightful," the Lannister girl drawled. Shaena caught a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"I would be delighted if you were to become one of my ladies," Shaena offered. Cersei Lannister was a snake in the grass. Shaena would prefer to keep her close so she could keep an eye on her. "We are to be family after all."

"I would be honoured, Your Grace," Cersei said, a false smile on her lips.

"So, it's settled. You must tell your father that you will be staying here with me." Shaena noticed the look of anger that flickered across Cersei's face. No doubt the daughter of Tywin Lannister wasn't used to being told what to do. "Words cannot describe how thrilled I am that you've agreed. King's Landing is a treacherous place, truly. There are few women I can truly trust. Family are the only people we can count on."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Cersei responded coldly. "Though I wish my brother could be here as well. I will miss him."

"That is a pity. But Ser Jaime killed his king and broke a sacred oath. He could not have been allowed to remain a kingsguard. You understand that, don't you, Lady Cersei?"

"Jaime broke his oath to a king that burnt people for fun." Cersei scoffed. "I agree with his decision."

Shaena bristled at that. "Still, he swore to protect his king, not judge him. The Mad King was a monster and deserved to die, but his sentence should have been given by Robert, the new king, and not a member of the kingsguard."

"My brother is an honourable man and a good knight and yet you would judge him for putting an end to the Mad King's tyranny?"

"You love your brother," Shaena replied. "You are blinded by familial love so I understand why you are defending him so passionately. Nevertheless, we will speak of this no further. I should hate for us to fall out."

She saw the anger burning within Cersei's eyes like wildfire. Shaena expected Cersei to do or say something stupid. Women like Cersei were never good at hiding their emotions and keeping themselves in check. She was a creature of passion, easily swayed by love and anger. Shaena had been like her once, when she was younger, so she could forgive Cersei for her rashness. It was a product of being young and spoilt.

"Of course, Your Grace," Cersei replied, a forced smile on her lips. "If you don't mind, I should get back to my father. He will be looking for me."

"Of course," Shaena said. She watched the younger woman walk away, eyes narrowed into two purple slits. She was not going to find a friend in Cersei Lannister – _or a sister –_ that was for sure. Cersei was envious of her crown. No doubt she thought she could do a better job.

Shaena forced herself to look away from Cersei and locked eyes with Stannis Baratheon – the man who would soon have her brother's blood on his hands. She could forgive Robert for killing Rhaegar. After all, Rhaegar had an honourable death on the battlefield. Viserys' death would be no better than a butchering. She looked away from Stannis, well aware that her eyes revealed more than she wanted to.

She escaped from the Great Hall with the excuse that she was getting tired. "Don't follow me," she ordered her ladies, somewhat snappishly. She went back to her rooms and got what she needed before escaping through the tunnels. She remembered the way from when she was child. She used to play with Rhaegar in the secret tunnels. More often than not, she got lost in them. Rhaegar always knew the way.

It was her childhood friend Rayla Spicer who showed her the way to the beach. Nobody would find her here, at the secluded part of the shore. Shaena and Rayla used to practice curses, the kind that were relatively harmless, at the very spot where Shaena now stood.

She knelt before the ocean, feeling the water soak through her dress and wet her knees, and rubbed two sticks together until one went aflame. She held the stick in her hand, even as its fire licked through the wood and almost touched her fingers and whispered curses in High Valyrian.

Shaena prayed for a storm.

* * *

As the royal fleet approached Dragonstone, Stannis felt the storm worsen. He stayed with his men below deck as the tide caused the ship to shake and churn dramatically. Stannis grabbed onto one of the wooden pillars to keep steady.

"Lord Stannis," one of his crew called. He was one of the more senior members. Cinthos, he believed the man's name to be, but there were so many men aboard his fleet that Stannis often failed to remember all of their names. "Four ships have sunk."

"Four?" he repeated, surprised. He had twenty five ships to begin with, and now he only had twenty one. The man nodded. "How many men have died?"

"I can't say for sure..." Cinthos looked thoughtful. "But I would guess four hundred. There's around one hundred men aboard each ship."

"So now we have roughly two thousand men," Stannis noted. He prayed that it would be enough to take Dragonstone. What would be even better was if the keep yielded. They couldn't take a fortress like Dragonstone with only two thousand men, but with their ships they might frighten the garrison enough to get them to yield.

"Should we dock, my lord?" came the voice of Ser Davos Seaworth who was newly knighted.

"No," Stannis said immediately. "Even if we dock, our ships are just as likely to be destroyed by the storm than if we continue to sail. We're about an hour away from Dragonstone now. We keep sailing."

Ser Davos nodded, though Stannis could see by his face that he disagreed with him. Ser Davos didn't understand. Stannis could not return to King's Landing empty-handed. Robert already doubted him, after he was unable to defeat Mace Tyrell and was besieged by the loyalists. Though it was childish, this was his opportunity to prove himself. Perhaps if he succeeded in securing the Targaryen children and Queen Rhaella, Robert, as a reward, would not be in such haste to marry him to Cersei Lannister.

 _Fury_ rocked again as another harsh tide hit her. Stannis clutched onto the pillar as many of his men fell off their chairs and hit the ground. He was starting to get worried. Ignoring Davos' protests, Stannis climbed onto the top deck to take a look at the storm. The sky was almost black, thunder rippling through the clouds and roaring through the sky. He could see Dragonstone and their wrecked fleet. If they could just get to the shore of Dragonstone, they could take the castle and rest there for a few days until Robert sent more ships for them.

Just then, Stannis saw a bright flash coming from the sky. A lightening bolt hit _Fury_ and caused a great fire that spread across the deck rapidly. He felt the left side of his body growing terribly hot as the flames licked his skin, burning through his armour. If anything, his steel armour made the heat worse. Stannis roared as the fire burned his skin. His left eye was burnt shut and he could no longer feel his left arm.

Ser Davos ran up to the top deck and rushed to help him. "Shit," he said as he found Stannis aflame. Wasting no time, Ser Davos threw Stannis' arm over his shoulder and helped him below deck.

"FIRE!" Ser Davos roared. "FIRE! I need a blanket!"

Had he been in his right mind and not burning to death, Stannis would have chided Ser Davos for foolishly bringing him below deck. His skin and clothes were aflame. Bringing him below deck made the fire burn quick. Ser Davos found him a blanket and helped him roll around the floor in it. Stannis felt his face melting and grunted in pain. He had never experienced such pain before in his life and he hoped he would never have to again.

He heard his men screaming "Quiet!" Stannis commanded them. Panicking would do them no good. "Get the boats ready. The ship isn't savable."

As silly as it was, Stannis regretted that _Fury_ had to be ship that went aflame. She was a magnificent ship, large and fast and strong, yet very few ships could withstand a lightening bolt. He allowed his men onto the boats first, as any good commander would. Ser Davos remained with him as they sent off the boats.

Below deck, Stannis thought they were safe from the worst of the fire. He smelt it first as flames licked away at the wood of his ship. Ser Davos helped him onto a boat and they rowed away from his burning ship. Stannis watched as his fleet went aflame. All those months of labour meant nothing now that his entire fleet was on fire. He wondered how many people had died. A thousand, probably, maybe more. Their enemy had not been House Targaryen in this battle. It had been the fucking weather.

"My lord?" Ser Davos asked in that Fleabottom accent of his.

"What, Ser Davos?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine," he replied. He felt his left ear paining him greatly and moved his hand to touch it. When he touched the area his ear once was, Stannis found that most of it was gone. He almost screamed. "My ear..."

"There's only half of it left," Ser Davos said. He moved to inspect it. Stannis could see by the Onion Knight's face that he was disgusted. "I think it'll need to be cut off. It looks infected."

"Do it," Stannis said through gritted teeth."

"What?"

"Cut it off," he repeated. "The longer the infection is left to fester, the more chance I have of dying. So cut it off." Stannis gave a mirthless laugh. "You shouldn't have any qualms about doing so. After all, it was I who cut off four of your fingers."

"Because it was justice," Ser Davos insisted. Stannis had to admire the man. He had a keen sense of justice that Stannis liked to see. "This is not justice."

"No, this is sheer misfortune. Nevertheless, it has to be done." Stannis offered him his own dagger. "Now, do it. I command you to."

He heard the Onion Knight sigh. Ser Davos lined the knife up with his ear and took a deep breath before slicing through it. Stannis yelled and groaned at the pain. "You don't want to..." Ser Davos asked, holding a piece of Stannis' ear in his hand.

Stannis looked at him like he'd gone mad. "No, Ser Davos. I do not want to hold onto my charred ear."

Ser Davos threw his head back and chuckled before he tossed Stannis' ear into the sea. Stannis sighed and felt the area where his ear had been. Blood was rushing out from the wound. He'd have to find someone to stitch it closed or the wound could get infected as well.

They approached Dragonstone on their boats. Stannis looked around at his men. There was almost a thousand of them, he guessed, which was far more than House Targaryen had at Dragonstone. They arrived on the shore and got out of their boats. Looking around at his surroundings, Stannis decided to investigate the wrecked Targaryen fleet more closely. He found a smaller ship sailing away from Dragonstone, though it was wrecked as well. He narrowed his eyes to get a closer look.

"Ser Davos!" he called. "Come, look at this."

He could have sworn he saw a boy floating just a few feet away from the ship. "What is it, my lord?" Ser Davos asked.

"Do you see a boy with silver hair? Just a few feet away from the wrecked ship," Stannis asked him.

"Yes, I think so," Ser Davos said. "What should we do?"

"Ser Raymun, Ser Janos," he called. The two men inclined their heads towards him. "Grab a dozen men and seize the silver-haired boy near the ship. I believe it's Prince Viserys."

The two men bowed and rushed to do their duty. Stannis watched them as they sailed towards the silver-haired boy. Could it be this simple? No doubt Queen Rhaella would have wanted her son to be brought to safety, but the boy couldn't have gone alone.

The men seized the boy and pulled him onto the ship despite the young prince's attempts to fight them off. Prince Viserys yelled and roared and cried and hit Stannis' men. Stannis felt a great amount of pity for the young prince who had done nothing wrong but be born to the wrong father.

His men threw Viserys at his feet like was some sort of animal. Viserys spat up some sand and glared up at Stannis with too much anger in his eyes for such a young boy. _But this is no normal little boy,_ Stannis thought, _he is a prince whose family has been butchered._ Stannis could forgive his insolence.

"What is your name?" he asked the boy. If he was going to butcher a child, he would have to make sure the boy was Viserys Targaryen.

"I am King Viserys of House Targaryen," the boy declared, raising his head high despite the hearty laughs of Stannis' men.

"Where is your mother? And her child – has it been born?"

"My mother the queen was in labour. I don't know what's happened to her." The young prince's angry face held a sadness to it now as well. Stannis had heard that the pregnant queen had taken to bed far too soon.

"Who helped you escape?"

"I won't tell you," the boy declared haughtily.

"Very well," Stannis replied.

"Are you going to kill me?" Viserys asked him, his voice trembling as a look a complete and utter terror came upon his young face. _Damn you, Robert. Damn you._

"Yes," Stannis said. "If you do as I tell you, it will be painless and quick. You won't feel a thing." Viserys merely stared at him. "Straighten your back, but lower her head. Make sure I can get at your neck easily."

The prince started to cry. "I'm scared!" he wept. "Please don't do this! Please, I'll be good!"

Stannis looked at the prince with pity. _He's just a boy. What has Robert made me do?_ Stannis placed a hand on Viserys' shoulder. "It won't hurt. I promise. It will all be over soon."

Viserys nodded slowly, wiping his eyes. He did as Stannis told him to and straightened his back while staying on his knees. He bowed his head and allowed Stannis to cut through the back of his neck easily.

"Gods forgive me," Stannis said as he brought his sword down on the young boy.

His head fell onto the ground as his body lolled to the side, lifeless. Stannis sighed and turned to Ser Davos. "Find something to put his head and body in. My brother will want to see it."

He didn't wait for the horrified look Ser Davos was going to give him. Instead, he walked towards the great, tall gates that protected Dragonstone from the rest of the world. The gates were wide open.

Stannis looked to his second-in-command, Ser Rayman, for an explanation. "The keep seems to be deserted, my lord."

"House Targaryen must be glad to have such loyal servants," he deadpanned as he walked through the gates, his men following in tow.

True to Ser Raymun's claim, the keep was in fact deserted. There wasn't a sound to be heard nor a person to be seen. He searched the castle for the queen, worried that she might have escaped as well. He heard a babe's wailing from one of the rooms. _Rhaella has had the babe,_ he noted as he walked towards the room. He took a deep breath. _Let it be a girl,_ he prayed. _Oh gods, let it be a girl._

He pushed open the door and told his men to stay outside. He found the queen in bed. Her skin was pale and covered with fine sweat. Even though the queen looked terribly sick, Stannis had to note that Rhaella looked regal even as she lay on death's door. Stannis saw the baby in it's cot. The babe had wisps of silver hair and eyes of violet. Like all the Targaryens, her appearance held a magic to it. Stannis checked to see if it was a boy or girl, holding his breath as he did so.

 _I have killed one child today. Don't make me kill another._

Stannis let a sigh of relief escape his lips as he found the child to be a girl. Had the baby been a boy, he would have been expected to kill it. However, they had less reason to slaughter a girl. Shaena Targaryen had a better claim than her sister. _Robert might still want the child dead,_ Stannis thought grimly, _but at least my hands will be clean of the crime._

"Daenerys," he heard the dying queen whisper. "Her name is Daenerys Stormborn."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So now we have Daenerys in the story. I don't think Stannis would have it in to kill a baby if he thought her death could be avoided. But he knew that for Robert to remain king, Viserys would have to die. For anyone who is interested, I also updated my other fanfic "Bound By Duty", just in case anyone wants to have a look.

 **kai-baekyun98** : Haha, I would as well to be honest. I don't think they can actually be in love after all this, but their relationship will get better.

 **bestsin:** Aw thank you! Shaena is kind of becoming like Cersei, but what distinguishes her from Cersei is that she doesn't excuse brutality or cruelty. Her father might have been insane but her mother was there to shape Shaena into being a good person. Still though, she is becoming more and more bitter. I like your idea of having Shaena get with Oberyn. I'm now between him and Ned. Oberyn is really attractive, charming and interesting and I think his wildness would match well with Shaena's more traditional, proud and constrained idea of romance, if you get me? But Ned and Shaena have history which I think would make a good dynamic. Of course Lysa would have to be out of the picture because Ned wouldn't betray his vows to his wife. Anyway, thanks for the review! You're too sweet!

 **xXMoonlitSorrowsXx:** Daenerys will be a little different in this story because Viserys isn't around to give her that sense of entitlement, but some of her frustrating qualities from the books and TV show will remain. Shaena leaving Torrhen was a really heart-breaking thing to write. To be honest, Lysa's treatment of Torrhen is quite abusive, because she's pretty insane and jealous of the fact that her sons will never inherit Winterfell.

 **AndArmorYourselfInIt:** I kind of see him more of a father figure as well. I can imagine Robert, Jaime and Oberyn as young men, but I can't imagine Ned Stark at all, which is one of the reasons why I steered away from him and Shaena having a proper relationship. Maybe sometime in the future if both of them are freed from their spouses. *wink, wink* Shaena and Jaime are definitely going to be enemies, but I was kind of thinking about Oberyn. He's Shaena's opposite in a lot of ways and I'd like that dynamic I think. So really, if Shaena is going to be with another man, it will probably be Ned or Oberyn. But that won't be for a long while. Shaena isn't daft enough to have an affair, not when Robert dislikes her as it is.

 **celticank:** Robert's going to stick around for a little while. And as it stands, he's pretty good-looking, but give him a few years and he'll be the fat ass we all know and don't really love! Lysa and Ned are going to have a terrible marriage. He's going to struggle to keep her in check. Thanks for the review!

 **HPuni101:** I feel like poor Jon Arryn is just doing his best but he's so loyal to Robert that it's altering his judgement. Shaena's going to become quite bitter, just as Cersei does, but not nearly as cruel. She won't be mass-murdering a whole bunch of babies! I'm not sure how Tyrion is going to fit into the equation, now that his family aren't up front and center. He's my favourite character and I don't know what to do with him.

 **RHatch89:** I'd be worried if anyone was endeared to him right now! But I'm hoping that will change, while I also won't be ignoring what he's done to Shaena and how much of an arsehole he's been to her. It irks me as well how he's only of Targaryen descent when it suits him and everyone around him feeds into that, in canon as well.

 **Patrick (guest):** I understand what you're saying, but I think that because Viserys was the immediate heir to the Targaryen throne, Robert would not be quick to show him any leniency or mercy. The only sure way to get rid of Viserys was to kill him because, as we see in the show with the Kingsguard, a similarly strict order, the men can be released from their vows if it's convenient (eg Ser Barristan and Jaime). Robert couldn't risk it. Also to add to that, because he's married a Targaryen in this story, he can't be portrayed to be sympathetic to Targaryens, and killing Viserys showed that he was not in any way aligned to the Targaryens apart from having a Targaryen wife. But I do get your point, and if Robert was a more merciful man, that would have been the way to go. Thanks for the comment!


	9. The Last of the Targaryens

**The Last of the Targaryens**

" _Mother," Shaena Targaryen heard a little boy cry._

 _She glanced around frightfully, searching for one of her sons. It was not Torrhen or Brandon who had called her, but a different boy with bright violet eyes and dark, black hair. He was her future son, Shaena realised. The heir of House Baratheon and Targaryen. She looked down at her stomach and noticed that it was flat. This was her babe, and he was beautiful. Shaena could have never imagined that her and Robert could create a child so beautiful and angelic._

 _As she reached out her hand to touch him, the boy disappeared._

" _Mother?"_

 _Another voice. It was an older girl this time. Shaena thought she looked around eight-and-ten. She had silver hair and violet eyes, a true Targaryen._

" _My brother is gone," the girl told her, tears trailing down her cheeks. "We need to find him, Mother."_

 _A feeling of utmost dread washed over her, like something terrible was about to happen. Shaena shook her head vehemently. "No. No. This is just a dream. You're not real. He is not real."_

 _The girl grabbed her hand and pulled Shaena closer to her, her violet eyes were bright and determined. "You know that's not true. He has him. He killed my uncle, now he's going to kill us all too. We need to find my brother."_

 _The silver-haired princess led her down the corridor. They were in a keep that Shaena didn't recognise. It wasn't Winterfell or Dragonstone or the Red Keep. She looked around, hoping to find something that would tell her where they were, until she found a mounted stag head on the wall._

" _Stannis," Shaena breathed, stopping in front of the stag head. "He killed Viserys. Why does he want to hurt your brother?"  
_

" _It's not him this time," the girl replied. "It's that woman."_

" _What woman?"_

 _The girl looked behind Shaena pointedly. When Shaena turned around, she noticed that there was now a mounted lion's head beside the stag. Its mane was drenched in blood and adorned with a silver crown._

" _Cersei," Shaena muttered. She turned around to ask the girl why would Cersei hurt her son, but the girl was already gone. Shaena knew the answer anyway. The silver crown was explanatory enough._

 _Her eyes lowered to the floor. Bloody footprints left a trail leading a door. Shaena followed the trail. The door had a window with bars. She climbed onto the tops of her toes and peered inside the room. The boy was there, sitting on the foot of his bed, singing a song in Old Valyrian._

 _Then, she saw a black-haired boy with bright green eyes approach her son. Cersei's boy, she realised with a fright. The boy was a little older than Shaena's son, but there was a cruelty to him that made him seem older. Shaena started to bang on the door and tried to shout at her son to turn around. Cersei's son had a knife. Shaena couldn't find her voice._

 _Cersei's son placed the knife at the prince's throat. Shaena banged harder on the door, hoping that her son would hear her. The boy did not._

Shaena Targaryen woke, screaming.

Ser Barristan barged into her room immediately to check if she was alright. Shaena felt as though she was going half-mad. His voice seemed far-away and distant, the voice of a ghost. Shaena placed her hand on her stomach. The girl she saw in her dream was the babe inside her belly, that much she was sure of. The little boy... the heir of House Baratheon. Would Stannis really betray his own brother and kill his nephew?

But in her dream, it was not Stannis who did the deed. It was Cersei and their son. Shaena would not let them be alone with any of her sons now. How could she possibly trust them after this?

Realising that Ser Barristan was still standing there, awaiting her response and looking fearfully at Shaena, Shaena hastened to reassure him that she was fine. "I apologise, Ser Barristan. I merely had a nightmare about the babe. It often happens this close to the babe's birth."

Her knight smiled at her calmingly. "I remember a similar occurrence with Queen Rhaella when she was carrying your brother," he told her in a hushed tone. "She had a frightful dream about the babe. She never told me what happened in her dream, but she was shaken for weeks thereafter until she finally was able to hold her son in her arms."

"She never told me that," Shaena said, her voice thick with emotion.

His smile turned sad and pitiful. "I am sorry about your lady mother, Your Grace. There were few as kind and gracious as your mother the queen."

Shaena nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Taking that as his cue to leave, Ser Barristan bowed to her and left her rooms. Shaena placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes, remembering her daughter's face as it was in her dream. Silver hair and violet eyes. Shaena smiled. Robert would not like that.

Exhaling a long breath of air, Shaena laid back in her bed. She rarely had to suffer through a premonition, even though the gift of sight was commonplace among Targaryens. Daenys the Dreamer had a premonition of the Doom of Valyria and managed to save her family from certain death while all the other dragonlords died. Shaena knew that she had to take her premonitions seriously.

As her ladies flocked into her room, each one curtsying to her as she did, Shaena found herself staring at Cersei Lannister. The girl was more than just an ambitious snake. If her dream was to be taken seriously, Cersei Lannister was a murderess-in-waiting. Shaena knew that Cersei coveted the crown. She just never realised how far the lioness was willing to go for it.

Young Mina Tyrell helped Shaena out of her bed. As her ladies dressed her, Shaena felt herself slipping in and out of reality. Last night she learned that her mother had died from court gossip. Her brother Viserys too. Shaena latched her eyes onto Cersei Lannister, who was embroidering baby clothes. She had a scowl on her face. The sight of the golden-haired threat made Shaena panic. All she had – her children, the crown that kept them safe, they were in danger.

 _But not for quite some time,_ Shaena reminded herself. In her dream, the babe inside her belly was a grown woman. That gave her at least thirteen years. Perhaps she could bring Stannis and Cersei out of the king's favour in that time. Shaena was terrified and frightened for the baby boy she hadn't even conceived yet.

She had a few options. She could try befriending Cersei and granting her more power and titles to make her feel more important. But Shaena knew that it would not be enough for Cersei – she wanted to be queen, and Shaena could not give her that. If she did not bare a son, her marriage to Robert could be declared null and void, and she would lose all value and protection.

But if she did have her son, he may be taken from her at a young age. Shaena felt tears well in her eyes. What the old witch said all those years ago... it was all coming true.

"My lady," Mina spoke, snapping Shaena out of her trance, "Are you alright?"

Shaena couldn't take her eyes off Cersei. If she took her eyes off her for a second, who knew what the evil woman might do? Finally, Cersei looked up at her. Shaena saw a slight smirk on her lips. _She knows what she's doing to me,_ Shaena realised, _she's already planning._

She forced herself to look away from Cersei and gave Mina a reassuring smile and a nod. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Mina."

Mina smiled back at her and led her over to her vanity so that her handmaiden could style her hair.

It made Shaena desperately want her mother.

Ever since she was a little girl, Shaena had hated the feeling of hands in her hair. The only fingers she trusted to comb through her hair were her mother's. Whenever Shaena was afraid or anxious, Rhaella used to get into bed with her and sing her to sleep as she ran her fingers through Shaena's hair. Shaena closed her eyes and tried to imagine that it was her mother behind her, combing her long silver hair and calming her down with soft, sweet words, but the handmaiden was too rough and quick. Tears welled in Shaena's eyes. They were hot and angry. She wanted her mother. She wanted her mother to reassure her that it would all be alright. She wanted her mother to hold her one last time. She wanted to tell her mother how much she loved her.

But she never got the chance.

If she wasn't so angry, Shaena would have collapsed on the ground in a flood of tears. It was rage that kept her going. Anger pulsed through her veins as she thought of how her brother died, betrayed by those who should have been loyal to him. She thought of her mother too, and how she died alone in childbirth, deserted by the maids and midwives who should have been taking care of her. She thought of the son she hadn't even conceived yet, and the horror that would befall him if she didn't protect him. She kept those images in her mind because if she didn't, she would forget. And if she forgot, she would fall apart.

She stared out the large window of her bedroom, the sun washing over her skin. She saw Stannis' ship pull into the docks. It had taken them quite some time to return from Dragonstone because of the storm. _Her_ storm. Shaena bit her lip, a familiar feeling of guilt twisting in her gut. She thought she was helping, but she was the reason Viserys wasn't able to escape. She destroyed that ship. What was wrong with her? She thought she could help her family, she thought she could save her brother's life, but all she did was ruin everything. She blamed Stannis for killing her little brother, when in truth... it was her too.

Little dots departed the ship and made their way to their horses. They would be here soon. Shaena would see her little sister, the only other pure-blooded Targaryen left in the world, her only sibling. Within all the rage and grief, there was excitement. Shaena would not let anything happen to her. They'd have to kill her first.

"I take it the king is receiving them," Shaena said to Lady Cersei, not even bothering to look at the beautiful woman sitting proudly in the armchair by the hearth who somehow managed to know everything.

Cersei hummed, as though that was supposed to be a response. Shaena looked at her sharply, irritation stark on her face. Cersei narrowed her eyes petulantly at Shaena, but took her sharpness as her cue to speak. "Yes," Cersei replied, playing with the ends of her hair. "He's going to see them in the throne room."

"Thank you," Shaena said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She was well aware that she sounded anything but grateful, and yet she couldn't find it in her to care. She was the queen and Cersei was just some noble lady as of yet. Why should she skirt around her?

Deciding that she had enough of her handmaiden's foolish fidgeting of her hair, Shaena shrugged the girl away and went to the mirror. She undid the silly plaits the girl had woven in her silver hair and opted for a simpler look, pulling two sides of her hair back in the northern style. She caught sight of her bump in the mirror and laid her hand on her stomach, where her baby was growing. The bump was round and noticeable now, and the baby had began to kick. _You'll be a Targaryen,_ she thought, wondering if her baby could absorb her thoughts somehow. _You'll be like me. I won't let you be like him._ She smiled at her bump, drifting away to some happier world inside her head, before she remembered all that had happened and what she had to do. She needed to make sure Robert didn't slaughter her last remaining sibling.

When she arrived in throne room, she saw Robert sat high atop his throne with Jon Arryn by his side. He looked radiant and joyful, as though everything he ever wanted was delivered to him on a silver platter. Shaena hated him for being so joyful at _her family's_ expense. Did he really hate her that much? That he wished more grief upon her? Had she not lost enough?

"Ah, dear wife," he greeted merrily, in a bright and cheery tone that startled Shaena. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him, refusing to curtsy to his insensitive self. She walked towards the throne and noticed that closer she got, the more joyous Robert's smile looked. "I believe you've heard the news."

 _Heard it, dreamt it..._ In truth, she was trapped in the images of her mother and brother dying. Shaena glowered at her husband. "Of course I have," Shaena responded. "Yet nobody bothered to tell me themselves." She directed her glare at Jon Arryn for that. The old man looked away from her sheepishly. She had to learn of her family's death from gossip because no one was brave to tell her themselves.

It was strange. Now there was no need to conceive an heir, she spent barely any time at all with Robert. He stayed to his pursuits – hunting, drinking, fucking – and she stayed to hers. She gossiped, embroidered, painted and spent time with her children. There was nothing else for her to do. She remembered her mother being very bored when she was queen. Perhaps she was destined for the same life of boredom.

Robert threw his head back and laughed at her comment, as though she was an amusing jester. No one laughed with him. "Stannis has arrived in the docks. He brings your brother's body and your sister. Jon urges me to spare the dragonspawn, but I believe her to be a threat."

It was Shaena's turn to laugh. "Only a coward is afraid of a little girl."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Robert bellowed at her, his face becoming tight and angry. Shaena flinched backwards, but tried to appear unafraid. "Your sister is the last person on this earth with the name Targaryen. I'm not afraid of the little fucker. I'm afraid of what she'll become and who she'll spread her legs for."

"We're talking about a _baby_ ," Shaena stressed, meeting her husband's eyes evenly. She would not become her mother. She would not be frightened into submission like she was.

"Babies grow up," he said. "I have enough Targaryens in my keep as it is." He glared at her. His blue eyes were fiery and full of rage, yet there was an ice to them as well. Shaena met his glare with one of her own, allowing her purple eyes to narrow and fill with rage similar to Robert's.

Their staring match was interrupted when the large tall doors to the Great Hall were opened. Stannis walked in, his posture as proud and his face as stern as she remembered. There was something changed about him now, though. If it was even possible, Shaena considered him to be even more serious now.

Shaena stepped away from throne and stood at the last step, craning her neck to get a look at her little sister. She saw her in the arms of a wet nurse, sleeping peacefully. She felt her eyes tear up. That child was all that was left of her mother. Her little sister had no mother or father to protect. All she had was Shaena, and Shaena would not fail her.

"Your Grace," Stannis addressed the king, giving his brother a low bow.

Robert grinned at his younger brother as he sat up in his chair. "Welcome back," he said to Stannis. His friendly tone seemed odd to Shaena. It didn't belong with Robert's rough, harsh voice. "You've done your duty well. Where's the boy?"

 _At least he has the decency to look ashamed,_ Shaena thought to herself as Stannis turned around to beckon one of his men to step forward. The soldier had a body wrapped in a red blanket slung over his shoulder. He walked up to the throne and placed the body on the floor before King Robert's feet. Shaena could smell him. She could smell her brother's rotting body. For who else could it be? The body was small and skinny. Even though she knew how much it would hurt her, she couldn't take her eyes away from the red blanket as the soldier unravelled it.

The smell of rotting flesh assaulted her, but the sight of Viserys' dead, mutilated body was a hundred times worse. His head was detached from his body, all pale and bloodied. Shaena gagged, finally forcing herself to look away. Wet, hot tears fell down her cheeks. He was just a child!

She turned her gaze to Stannis – _the child-killer_. Her eyes were narrowed and hot with venom. The unmoveable, emotionless Stannis flinched at her glare. She delighted in that. She wanted him to afraid of her. She could hurt him and she wanted him to know that. Hate filled her belly for everyone in that room, for everyone who could stand by as a child was murdered. She wanted to strangle them all...

But logic prevailed. She needed to keep herself together so that when Stannis presented her sister, she could prove herself to be logical and reasonable. No one would reason with her if she had an outburst, if she proved herself to be the emotional, Targaryen loyalist queen Robert had painted her to be. She needed to be better.

"The last threat is dead," Robert declared, happily staring at the body of a dead boy. She clenched her fists by her sides and stared at the floor. "Show me the other one. The girl."

Stannis nodded and took the child from her wet nurse. He presented the baby to Robert. Shaena saw that she had wisps of silver hair. All the commotion had caused her to wake. As her eyelids peaked open, Shaena saw that she had beautiful violet eyes, just like their mother had.

"Her mother called her Daenerys," Stannis told him. Shaena could have almost laughed at the image of Stannis holding a baby. Stannis and babies were two things that didn't go well with one another. However, the seriousness of the situation prevented her from giggling at the odd sight.

Robert's nose hadn't wrinkled at the smell of a rotting body, but the sight of a Targaryen baby had mangled his face with disgust. "More Targaryen scum," he announced to those in the room. "Ser Barristan," he addressed the middle-aged knight, who seemed perturbed by what was happening, "will you do the deed?"

The knight was hesitant. He tore his eyes away from Robert and fixed them on the baby in Stannis' arms. She willed him to say no. To be the only true knight in a room full of those with the title but who rejected the duties and obligations of being one. But he hesitated and didn't say a thing. Shaena felt her stomach twist with fear. Her throat tightened so that she could barely get a word out. All she could do was rush in front of her little sister and the bastard who was holding her.

"No!" was all she managed to get out, but her voice came out strong and firm. She glared up at her husband, _her king_ , and dared him to force her out of the way. She glanced at Ser Barristan, who looked as though he had no intention of moving.

With narrowed eyes and a pursed mouth, Robert gripped his iron chair and glowered at her. "Get out of the way," he gritted out slowly and venomously.

Shaena shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. She cursed herself for being emotional in the very moment where she _needed_ to be fierce and strong, but what could she do? So much had been taken from her. The thought of losing Daenerys too was too much for her to bear.

"My mother is gone," she stated. She wouldn't mention her father. Saying that she missed him would have been a lie. She was glad he was dead. "My brothers too and Rhaegar's children. She is all that remains. If you want to kill her, you'll have to kill me too, and your unborn child. Finish off House Targaryen for good. Just as you've always wanted."

"Don't tempt me," he growled out, his eyes not leaving hers.

She noticed that his knuckles had turned white from gripping the chair so tightly. For a man with a horrible temper, especially when it came to her, Shaena had never seen him so angry and hateful. She couldn't understand how someone could willingly hurt a child just for the sins of their father. He disgusted her and she hated him, _so, so much_.

And she wasn't going to let him win, not this time. Not when it came to Daenerys. She stared him down, letting every ounce of anger filled her up and manifest in an abundance of determination and hatred. He had degraded her in so many ways. He had humiliated her and hurt her. Every time, he'd won. _Not this time,_ she repeated to herself, _not this time._

Shaena wasn't expecting him to give up easily. So when he nodded his head ever so slightly, she was filled with shock and a whole lot of delight. "Get the child out of my sight," he ordered her. Shaena didn't have any time to argue, and nor did she care to. She took the child from Stannis' arms and got out of the throne room as quickly as she could. "Wilful woman," she heard him growl. "You did well, Stannis. As a reward, I give you Storm's End and a wife to go with it. You'll be married within a fortnight."

As she left the throne room, she heard Stannis' futile arguments, which Robert raised his voice to put down. She raced to the nursery, terrified that someone would call her back and tell her that Robert had changed his mind.

"Your Grace," the wet nurse greeted with a low curtsy. "Who is this?"

"This is Daenerys Targaryen. My sister," Shaena told her, bouncing the newborn in her arms. "You'll feed her as well."

"Does she need to be fed now?" the wet nurse asked.

She examined her sister quickly. Seeing that she looked quite content, Shaena shook her head, "No. I think she's alright for now. Will you get Brandon for me? I want him to meet her."

"Of course, Your Grace," she replied, inclining her head towards Shaena before running off to get Brandon.

Together, Shaena could along with her children and baby Daenerys form their own little family. Robert hated those with Targaryen blood, despite the fact that he himself was of Targaryen descent, and so Shaena would have to protect the last Targaryens in the world. She had no idea how she was going to do that when her husband was a whimsical, Targaryen-hating king, but she wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her family ever again.

"I'm going to protect you," Shaena whispered, caressing her baby sister's cheek with the back of her hand. "And no one will ever hurt you."

Her eyes sensitive to the light, Daenerys squinted up at Shaena, her violet eyes narrowed slits as she took in the sight of her older sister. Shaena smiled down at her. Two sisters, born twenty-two years apart. Shaena knew that she was going to have to be more of a mother to Daenerys than a sister, since the child was left without one.

From the crib beside Daenerys', Shaena heard shuffling. Sarra had pulled herself onto her feet and was standing against her crib's barrier. A chuckle escaped Shaena as she stood up and went over to her daughter. "Do you want to meet your Aunt Daenerys?" Sarra cooed in response. Shaena picked her up and brought her over to Daenerys, letting the one year old peep into Daenerys' crib.

Sarra reached out for Daenerys, trying to get into the crib with her. Shaena pulled her away. Letting a one year old into a crib with a newborn was a way of asking for disaster. She rocked Sarra on her hip as the child stared at the baby, an incomprehensible expression on the one year old's face.

Hearing her son's excited rambling, Shaena sat down on the stool beside Daenerys' crib and smiled at Brandon as he walked inside the nursery. "Come here, Brandon," Shaena said to him, stretching the arm that was not holding Sarra out to him.

Brandon ran over to her, glancing between her and the new baby in the crib. He looked incredibly confused."Another sister?" he asked.

Smiling, Shaena shook her head. "No, my sweet. She is my sister and your aunt."

"But she's a baby!" Brandon exclaimed, giggling at the thought.

"Yes, she is," Shaena said, adjusting Daenerys' blanket so that it covered her shoulders.

Taking the opportunity to examine his young aunt, Brandon poked his finger through the cribs' barriers and allowed baby Daenerys to grab it in her tiny fist. Brandon grinned at her, his eyes alight with wonder as he took in the new baby.

"She looks like us, Mother," Brandon eventually whispered, smiling up at his mother. Shaena returned his smile with a sad one of her own. Even thought Brandon was only three, he already understood that saying such things would upset the king, if he ever heard.

"She does, doesn't she? A true Targaryen." Like Shaena, Daenerys had only Targaryen blood running through her veins. When Dany's eyes peered open slightly, Shaena saw flashes of violet. As bright as a flickering flame. Daenerys was her only sibling now. Along with great love, Shaena felt fear and grief and sudden, violent urge to protect the last person in the world with the name Targaryen. "We are the last of our kind. The blood of Old Valyria survives through us. It makes us special, but it also makes us threats. We have to protect each other. And you, my dear sweet Brandon, must protect your sister and Daenerys always. Won't you, my love?"

With a stern expression that was far too serious for someone his age, Brandon nodded vehemently. "Always, Mother. I promise."

Shaena looked at him warily. She placed too many expectations upon him, but as the only Targaryen male heir in the south, he would have to be strong and fierce to defend himself from the plotting and accusations that would surely come in the future. Even if he never committed any treasons, Robert would jump at the slightest hint of treason and rid himself of his stepson. Perhaps she made a mistake in bringing him to King's Landing. She had been weak. She knew she had to leave Torrhen, and the thought of leaving her other two children tore her apart. She had been selfish, but it was too late to turn back now.

She pressed a quick kiss to the silver crown of Brandon's head. "Good boy," she murmured.

As she glanced at baby Daenerys in her crib, she made a mental note to order another crib to be built for the Baratheon heir, since Dany was now occupying the crib her unborn child was meant to sleep in. She had only been married to Robert a few months, and already the Red Keep was full of children. Growing up, Shaena was surrounded by children, but very few of them had royal blood except for the Baratheons. She rarely saw Robert, but on occasion Lord Steffon brought Stannis to the Red Keep, probably hoping that his second son would form a bond with the royal family. Shaena never liked Stannis, nor did Rhaegar, so Steffon Baratheon's goals were all for naught.

Her children would never be lonely, at least. They might be ostracised and viewed as threats by the court, but they would never be alone and would always have each other. She supposed that was a small blessing, when their lives would be so complicated when they grew up.

Shaena gave Sarra a quick goodnight kiss and chuckled when she saw that Sarra's feet were touching the end of the crib. "You're outgrowing your crib, aren't you?" she hummed.

Sarra smiled up at her tiredly. "Yes, Mama. Big bed now," she said firmly.

Shaena chuckled again. "Goodnight, my sweet."

She then went over to Brandon and held out her hand for her son to take. Instead of taking her hand, Brandon grinned up at her cheekily and put up his arms, bidding her to pick him up. Shaena rolled her eyes and obliged, lifting him up into her arms. "You're getting far too big for me to have to carry you around all the time," she chided him as she walked out of the nursery.

Before he could respond, they both saw the king stalking towards them. She felt Brandon tuck his head into her neck, as though to hide from the king.

"Your Grace," Shaena greeted him with a shallow curtsy.

"You had no right to oppose me," Robert declared immediately, his blue eyes were bright and raging, his face was reddening with anger. Shaena was frightened. "You are my wife! What is the realm to think of a king that is opposed by his wife? A wife of the very house we fought to depose!"

"What is the realm to think of a king that butchers children?" Shaena snapped, tightening her hold on her son.

Robert scoffed at that. Shaena knew his view on Targaryen children. Before she arrived in King's Landing, she had underestimated how much Robert despised Targaryens. Now she saw clearly how much he hated them, so much so that he excused to murder of children if they had Targaryen blood in them.

"They will know that he is delivering justice!" Robert insisted. "They will know that he is ensuring the safety of the realm! You may see a babe, but someday Daenerys Targaryen will become a woman and spread her legs, producing more Targaryen heirs that could threaten my heirs."

 _Our_ heirs, she wanted to remind him. His heirs would have her blood as well, though she knew better than to remind him of that and risk further angering him.

"Not if we raise her to be loyal." At that suggestion, the king scoffed again, a burning hatred in his eyes. "Not if she is married to someone undoubtedly loyal to you. Your brother Renly, perhaps."

"I will not have Targaryen blood mixing with Baratheon blood ever again," the king spat, looking at her with such disdain in his eyes that Shaena felt entirely inferior for the first time in her life. He looked her up and down, his nostrils flaring and his nose pinched in disgust. " _This_ was a mistake."

Shaena snarled at him, suddenly feeling enraged at him as well. She knew it was a mistake. Getting angry at a king was never advisable, but she couldn't help it – his arrogance, his _hypocrisy_ made her belly flood with rage. "You have Targaryen blood in you as well, _Your Grace_ ," she spat at him, "or have you forgotten your grandmother? My great-aunt?"

"But I am a Baratheon," he declared lowly, his tone was threatening and reminded Shaena that her outburst was a mistake. "And my grandmother was not as stubborn as you. She obeyed her husband and did not raise her children to be dragonspawn." He glanced at Brandon with loathing in his eyes, loathing and hatred. Shaena bristled at the hate in his eyes. How could someone hate a child so much? "Will you do the same?" Robert asked her. "Or will you whisper treason into my child's ears?"

She readjusted Brandon on her hip and brought him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him even tighter. All the fire inside her had died. She was scared of her husband again. "You are too vigilant, Your Grace," she told him, her voice breaking. "You are seeing treason where there is none."

"Really?" Robert asked her, his eyes narrowed. "My wife is the daughter of the very man we fought to depose. Sister to the man that took the only woman I could ever love from me. Jon convinced me – he said that it was the only way to unite the Seven Kingdoms." Robert laughed wryly and without humour. "It was a mistake. Tell me, if that boy of yours," he nodded towards Brandon, "rose against my heir to claim the throne for himself, which would you choose? Your son by your beloved Brandon, or the Baratheon heir?"

She shook her head. "It would never happen," she confidently stated.

"But what if it did?" Robert pressed, eyeing his stepson with a distant, threatening look in his eye. Shaena hated that look. A child was an innocent, never a threat, and a child could always be shaped to be good. "He's the perfect Targaryen heir – silver-haired and violet-eyed, the image of Rhaegar. The Targaryen loyalists would rise for him, that's for certain. Would you?"

"He has no claim to the throne," Shaena insisted. She was more focused on calming Robert down than arguing with him. She wanted him to see that they were not threats. "I denounced his claim and his siblings'. Our son will be the heir of House Baratheon and House Targaryen. That was the reason we married, was it not? Why has that changed?"

"Because even though we are married, you are still a Targaryen."

Shaena couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous statement. "Oh, did you expect my hair to turn black and my eyes blue when you put the Baratheon cloak on my shoulders?"

"Do not belittle me, woman," he snapped at her, taking a threatening step closer to her. She was a tall woman, but Robert Baratheon towered over her like some great malevolent giant. "And you were unworthy of that cloak. It sickened me to place it upon your shoulders. You put on a spectacle in the throne room. You _defied_ me in front of my subjects and forced me arm! Now they think I am a man easily threatened by _you_."

"You were going to have my sister killed," Shaena whispered venomously. "I could not allow it. If you were in my position, you would have done the same."

"It's not the same," he sneered at her.

"Why not?" Shaena asked him. "Because I am a woman? You would not step back and allow your siblings to be murdered. Why should I?"

Robert glared at her. "Because you are a Targaryen and so is she." Shaena rolled her eyes at him. He spoke as though they were less human because of their Targaryen blood, less deserving of human dignity than everyone else. Robert snarled at her response. "Every time I look at you, I see _him_. Your haughtiness, your _selfishness,_ your pride, your grace..." He trailed off, his shoulders squared and seeming to have made himself more angry by remembering the dead prince. "You are exactly like him. I knew marrying marrying Rhaegar's sister would be difficult, but I never expected it to be unbearable. I look at you and I see the man who kidnapped my Lyanna, who raped her. I see you and I wonder what it would be like to kill him again. If had known marriage with you would have been like this, I..." His voice became cold, his expression emotionless. "I would have dealt Jon Arryn a blow the moment he suggested I marry you."

Shaena swallowed, ignoring how offended she felt. He never thought of how Lyanna's death affected her. She knew her far better than he did. Lyanna Stark had been like a sister to Shaena, and she would grieve her loss forever. But Robert didn't care, and saying how she truly felt would only make him even angrier, so she settled on agreeing with him. "And we both would have been much better off. Do not think that you did me a favour by agreeing to marry me. We suffer together in this marriage." She glared at him one more time. "Your Grace."

She raised her chin and walked past him quickly, not giving him time to call her back and yell at her. Robert had only lost Lyanna, a girl he convinced himself that he loved. Shaena had lost her entire family save her children and a sister. Robert had some nerve, believing that his loss warranted such violence and cruelty, _such hatred_.

"I don't like him," Brandon whispered once they were inside his bedroom. "He's mean to me."

"He is the king," Shaena reminded him as she tucked him into bed. "You don't have to like him. You just have to obey him."

Brandon pouted at that, his lower lip jutting out defiantly. "He wasn't nice to you, Mother."

 _Oh, my brave boy_. Poor Brandon didn't know the half of it. How the king used to hurt her at night until she finally conceived a child and he stopped visiting her. How the king wished to kill Daenerys just because she was a Targaryen babe. She wished that her children would never have to experience such hatred. Brandon got his first taste of it today, what it meant to be a Targaryen in a Baratheon court. Shaena had been trying so hard to protect him, and she had failed him.

She forced the tears welling in her eyes to go away and smiled down at her son, kissing him on the forehead. "Do not worry about me, my love. I am able to handle the king on my own."

Her son nodded, though it was clear that he did not fully believe her. There seemed to be something troubling him, as his eyes were narrowed in thought, something he wanted to say but was not quite sure if he should say it.

"You look thoughtful. What is it?"

"Mother, who is Rhaegar?"

Shaena sighed. She knew that a day would come eventually where one of her children would ask about her brother and she would have to tell them of her noble brother Rhaegar, though she could not describe him as such. It was strange. Now he was dead, Shaena had begun to revere him just like the rest of Westeros. He had been a man obsessed with prophecies, a man who knew how to manipulate anyone to get what he wanted, and yet he always had good intentions and only wanted to do what was right.

"He was my brother," Shaena told him sadly.

"Was?"

"He fought in the war." _He started the war._ "He died."

"Why does the king hate him?"

"Because he took his betrothed from him. Your aunt Lyanna," Shaena explained. Brandon didn't remember her. It was a sad thing, when Lyanna had doted upon Brandon as a babe. She had doted upon Torrhen too, though her eldest son was more likely to remember his aunt.

"Why?" Brandon questioned again.

"Because he loved her, I suppose." Shaena wasn't sure which one she spoke of – Rhaegar or Robert. In either case, Shaena didn't think either of their love was entirely pure and true. Rhaegar could have been using Lyanna to fulfil a prophecy, and Robert didn't truly know Lyanna at all.

"Did she love him?" Brandon asked finally.

Shaena smiled at that. "You are too clever for your own good." She ruffled his silver hair. "Don't worry about the king. We have each other, do we not? Me, you, Sarra and now baby Daenerys. We don't need the king. Goodnight, my love."

Already dozing off, Brandon gave her a tired, serene smile as she left. Shaena chuckled and gave him a quick kiss before leaving his room, hearing his soft snoring as she left. Shaena then realised that no matter how horrible things got at court, so long as she had her children there would be joy in her life. She didn't know what she would do without them.

As she walked towards her bedroom, she placed a hand on her swelling stomach and felt her baby kick. Though she knew a boy would mean less visits to her bed from Robert in the future, Shaena believed that the child would be a girl. She had predicted the gender of all her children so far, but in this case, she hoped she was wrong.

In the dimly lit corridor, Shaena saw a figure approaching. At first, she thought it was Robert, back again to yell at her, but the figure was narrower than Robert and with a far less intimidating presence from afar. It was Stannis approaching her. He bowed and greeted her, all in quick succession, and hurriedly walked past her. She would not let him run away from her, she decided spitefully, not without feeling unease and fright in his belly.

"Lord Stannis," she greeted him, making him turn around and face her. She forced a smile onto her lips, though her voice still took on a dangerous and cold tone all on its own. "You ought to be congratulated. You captured Dragonstone for the king and brought back my brother's head! The king is forever in your debt for all your great acts."

"The king asked it of me," Stannis replied icily, his expression betraying nothing. "I did my duty to my king."

"Of course," Shaena sneered, unable to stop her face from twisting into a glare. _Duty. Curse your duty,_ she thought. _You are a butcher, just like your brother._ "And we are all the more safer for it," she told him, her voice laced with sarcasm. After all, what harm was one little boy? And yet Stannis would be treated as some kind of hero for the murder of a child. "Did he beg for his life? Did Prince Viserys plead for mercy as you chopped off his head?"

Stannis returned her glare with one of his own. Like his brother, Stannis was frightening when enraged. "What is the meaning of this, Your Grace?"

She plastered a saccharine smile on her face, though she was sure that her eyes burned with rage. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt them all. "Forgive me, my lord. I want to know how my brother died. That's all. Don't you think I am owed the knowledge?"

"I owe you nothing, Your Grace," the king's brother asserted. "My brother commands me." He inclined his head towards her respectfully, but Shaena could see that his ever-present scowl looked more angry than the usual grumpy. He stalked passed her, eager to get away from her – _from his guilt,_ Shaena believed, for any man with a half a heart would carry guilt over murdering a child.

Shaena refused to allow the butcher to bury his guilt. Stannis would know the price of loyalty and Shaena would make sure of it. "And if your brother commanded you to bring him Renly's head, would you do it?" Stannis stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around."Or if Robert commanded you to bring him the head of your firstborn son, would you do your duty then?"

The king's brother stiffened, and Shaena knew that she had affected him. He turned around to her slowly, his face as stony as ever. "I am loyal to my brother. Duty has a price."

"And are you willing to pay that price, Lord Stannis?"

She delighted in seeing the fear in his eyes as they widened, his features becoming taught with confusion. "Always, Your Grace."

Small men like Stannis didn't understand curses, but Shaena did. A curse was all the more effective when it was partly self-inflicted. The old woodswitch had told her so, that the curser was merely strengthening the gods' will to punish wrongdoers by speaking the words allowed, and if the victim admitted their own evilness, the curse would be easier to cast. Shaena smiled at her good-brother, cold and calculating.

"I am glad the king has such a loyal and dutiful man for a brother," Shaena told him, revelling in how shaken Stannis looked by her sudden change in demeanour. Shaena walked past him, her chin held high and a victorious smile on her lips.

She went to her room and commanded her quietest lady to get her a mandrake root, and once all her ladies had left, Shaena sneaked out of the castle through the passageways she had played in as a child with nothing but a candle to light to her way. She kneeled by the shore, the sea wetting and dirtying her nightgown, and uttered her curses in her mothertongue – the tongue of Old Valyria.

" _Stannis Baratheon, I curse you. On the birth of your dead sons, their mother shall perish while trying to birth them. You will pay the price of duty with the blood of your sons, just as the blood of my mother's sons was spilled by your house."_

As Shaena burned the mandrake with her candle, she sprayed its ashes in the water of the Narrow Sea and watched them scatter and sink.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So not much happened plot-wise this chapter, but I thought it was important to establish relationships. And baby Daenerys was brought into the royal family, which was pretty major in itself. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've had a crazy busy year, but thanks to everyone for their reviews and PMs and for being so understanding!

On another note, what did you guys think of Daenerys' fate in the show? I saw it coming from the fourth episode, but it still shocked me how ruthless she was and it just seemed OOC for her to kill innocents – especially kids – so flippantly and ruthlessly. The only thing that made that scene remotely believable in my opinion was Emilia Clarke's acting. And it's such a pity because, whether I agree with turning the most iconic female leader in modern TV into a psycho villain or not, it could have been such a good narrative on the effect of warfare on civilians and how power can corrupt good people. Ugh, I don't know. I just know that if I go that route with the Dany in my story, I'll be trying to make it much more gradual than that. Dany always had her flaws, but killing civilians and kids like that just seemed to go against everything her character was, and without build-up the twist just wasn't earned.

Anyway, rant over. Hopefully her turn will be done well in the books.

 **10868letsgo:** I'm not sure if he ever met Lyanna, but I'd wager that if he did he only spent a short time with her and couldn't possibly have fallen in love with her in such a short space of time. Robert in canon seems to have been a very hypocritical man. He hates Targaryens, but has Targaryen blood in him. He grieves for Lyanna and uses that as an excuse to hurt people, but doesn't realise that he barely knew her and that others, like Ned, feel her loss worse than him. Definitely the Seven Kingdoms will think less of him now that three children have died during his reign already. But Daenerys has survived at least, so he at least he was a little merciful lol.

 **Mpowers045:** Not exactly haha. Jon Arryn is difficult for me to characterise, because we know so little about him from canon. But he earned the love of the most honourable man in the books – Ned Stark, so he must have some honour, but then again he excused a lot of Robert's more ruthless actions so... its hard to tell.

 **Kai-baekyun98:** Haha Shaena don't play indeed. Her curses are kind of messy because she hasn't practised in a long time, but they'll get stronger in the future.

 **Alice1985:** While I completely get what you mean, the last chapter especially was depressing and had a very negative tone, I wanted to show Shaena at her lowest. She just lost her husband, and she's now back in her old home which is completely changed. She had to adjust first and grieve. Also, Shaena was been a princess all her life. She never had to suffer any consequences for her actions because she knew her family would protect her. She felt invincible when she married Brandon. Then, when her father beat her it made her realise that she was not invincible anymore, and Brandon was all she had. While she can be fierce and strong, Shaena is also a survivalist and tries to adapt to whatever situation she's in. And the thing is, she'd prefer her husband to not humiliate her, but given the times she's living in, she doesn't have a choice, especially in Winterfell where she had no allies or friends. In King's Landing, she has a fighting chance as she knows she's bringing something valuable – her claim – and there are still Targaryen loyalists at court. But still, now that they're married, Shaena's claim is no longer a powerful bargaining chip for her to use against Robert. And Robert is the one with all the control and power, simply because he has the army to back up his claim and Shaena does not at the moment.

Shaena also didn't want to anger Robert during the first few weeks/months of their marriage, since that was the time when the effects of Lyanna's loss and his Targaryen hatred was strongest. Shaena and Robert will never fall madly in love since Robert really hurt Shaena and he'll never fully get over his dislike of Targaryens, but they'll start to get close after Shaena starts having a few kids and they go through tough times as a family. In some ways, Shaena is like Cersei. Now especially. She can be manipulative and will get better at learning how to play the game, but she'll still be kinder than Cersei, and she won't grow into as bitter a woman as her because she'll earn some sort of affection from her husband though Robert will never change his cheating ways.

See, I put Robert/OC as the main pairing because that really is the main relationship of the story, whether its love or not. I was half-thinking of having her and Ned start a relationship, but for that to happen Robert and Lysa would have to be dead because Ned Stark is honourable and certainly would betray his best friend like that.

Anyway, it was good to hear your opinion. I think Shaena in this chapter started living up to her house words though.

 **Hail King Cerion:** I do feel sorry for Stannis. In canon as well because if the Targaryens were still in Dragonstone at that time, he would have definitely had to kill Viserys, maybe not Daenerys but definitely the Targaryen heir. Shaena's terrified of starting any kind of war at the moment, since she knows that would put her children and now Daenerys in danger, so it's unlikely that she'll be cheating with anyone. Especially Ned whose loyal to Robert to a fault. If Robert and Lysa ever die though, we'll be likely to see some Ned x Shaena action *wink, wink*

 **Gremlin Jack:** Maybe, but I think the best way for her to become more powerful would be to have an amicable relationship with the king, whether Robert deserves that kind of forgiveness or not. Robert's the kind of man that can be easily led by a woman he desires. But I get what you mean definitely.

 **Celticank:** Jon Snow will have a similar storyline to the show (where he's at the wall for the majority of seasons 1-5) but when he leaves the Night's Watch, he'll be featured prominently (because while I love Jon Snow and think the Wall storyline is very necessary, I find it extremely boring).

 **Recey2010:** Dany will definitely be quite different now she's away from Viserys, but she'll still have to deal with Robert whose kind of a madman himself when it comes to Targs.

 **ThatMysteriousSlime:** Okay so I have to say that this was by far the funniest review I've ever gotten. Tbh I don't think I'd be able to read this story on my period either lol. Anyway, things will get better for Shaena once Bobby B kicks the bucket and she can find herself a third husband.

 **Guest (one that asked how old Shaena was):** Shaena was born in 260 and it is now 282 so she's 22 years old.

 **Blue Dragon's Rider:** Your review honestly inspired me to get back to this story straight after my exams, so thank you for that because out of all my fics this one is my favourite and I really lost motivation there for a long time. I love developing characters and creating them, and planning Shaena's character took a lot of time if I'm honest. More than any other story I've written, this one requires a lot of thought because of how many changes I've made and I keep having to go back and change my plan for the story because I keep forgetting about the importance of a character (for example I completely forget about Tyrion freaking Lannister, despite him being one of my fave characters and a really interesting and skilled player of the game of thrones).

That being said, staying close to canon just wouldn't make sense given that Ned Stark isn't the Lord of Winterfell in this and Cersei isn't the queen and is on Stannis' side. As well as that, like you said, the sheer amount of Ocs will change the story significantly. I'm glad to hear that you think the pacing is okay, because there are times that I worry I'm going too fast, but I hate writing filler that doesn't drive the plot forward or establish character.

I find it funny how much everyone hates Brandon. I tried to be as true to his canon portrayal as I could, and he was described as someone who was wild and liked women. Robert is a character that I find difficult to write, but really enjoy writing because he's so complex. Most of the time he has good intentions but he's such a slave to his emotions that he ends up doing cruel, sometimes just plain evil deeds or allowing evil deeds to go unpunished. Her and Ned really have a tragic story, but they still might get their happy ending (or as happy an ending as can happen in the GoT universe.)

You're right in saying their marriage won't be as cold as his and Cersei's, but it won't be love either. Daenerys will be living in KL, which will bring its own problems for her. Shaena and Dany's relationship will be something to watch, anyway. So, thank you for your long and detailed review, it really brought back my motivation to continue this story!

Thanks again to everyone else who reviewed!


End file.
